The Enemy's Heart
by RyokoMist
Summary: Almost a year since Bouvetoya - fate brings Lex & Scar back together to stop the deadly Xenomorph Grid from unleashing chaos on Earth. Can the unlikely pair rekindle the alliance & powerful bond they shared on the ice to stop the deaths to come? And what of these unspoken feelings that they've developed for one another? Lex/Scar Ryokomist 1st AVP fic 1st of The Enemy's Heart Series
1. Component 1

_My very first AVP fic. The first chapters are being uploaded right now. I've always been a crazy Lex/Scar shipper (maybe that makes me a little crazy lol) and i was naturally heartbroken with Scar's death (though idk why i was surprised. The main hunters of the story always die in the Predator films. :( ) It's an unusual ship, but that's what makes it so great. I hope as i write more for this that i will grow more comfortable._

_SN: I DID ALTER SOME THINGS (for example, even though it was the Yautja Elder who gave Lex his spear at the end of AVP, i changed it to the elder gave Lex, SCAR'S combi-stick instead. Thought it might help with the story and add a sentimental value or some shiz? Also, please forgive any incorrect information regarding the extraterrestrials, their abilities, biology and so forth. I'm not an expert and completely behind on this Universe, so there are a lot of specifics/technicalities that wont be here. Thanks so much for the support!_

* * *

_**THE ENEMY'S HEART**_

**COMPONENT I**

When he had awoken: "where" had yet to register with the young Yautja – the Predator. All he could initially feel was the bitter cold the frozen wasteland had offered; all he could remember was the brown angular face hovering above with what he thought to be concern reflecting in those soft eyes – eyes that could flitter so easily from compassion, to rage, to even fear in a manner that left him constantly unsure and yet even entertained. As a hunter it was his job to read and understand the quarry better than it understood itself – but oomans, no matter how predictable the majority of their race, always had a knack for surprising the Yautja population…some more than others.

And she had without a doubt caused the Predator to rethink everything he thought he'd been taught. Slaves, sacrifices: they proved more than that. They were warriors in their own right; warriors who had earned not only the Yautja race's right as prey, but as a worthy opponent to be respected in the hunt and honored once it was over.

But that female with her radiant brown skin and long bodied hair, the build that showed her stamina and endurance, and her drive to not only survive but _adapt_ and fight; that female was more than just an opponent or revered assistor in arms – she was a comrade…she was _compelling_. Beautiful even the longer he looked at her. She-.

He tried to move only to cry out in a growl and assortment of clicks in pain. A mirror of glass hung above him and now the hunter, blooded by the scar upon his forehead, not only noted the strange scarring upon his chest and upper stomach, but also recognized what appeared to be the medical bay of a ship. His eyes narrowed as the mandibles twitched in discomfort. The ship? But she had been there in the cold powder with him just moments ago. When had he-? A door slid open as another Yautja – a female – walked in. Her garb was barely there much like his own, however she wore no armor or bones or trophies of those killed. Plain simple leathers. She approached with a low hiss and began to look over the warrior and read a projected light that showed the status of his heart and oxygen levels. Stable. That was good, considering. The female Yautja reached out and touched the scar beneath his chest with a click and slow cock of the head. "You must expect the pain," she said to him in their language.

"A warrior lives for pain," he argues back alongside a solemn disposition.

The female appears to smirk at his tone before turning her back to him. Funny how after the hunt even the youngest of them could return so _old_. "Then don't scream as if you cannot handle it." She practically purrs at his irritated growl. As amusing as this was, caution was still in order. Hunters often killed anyone who offended them too greatly. Her clawed fingers touch a needle lying on a nearby table. "What is your name warrior?"

Name? "What happened to me?" he questioned, now knowing his suspicion to be true. She should not have had to ask. That information should have been known – he didn't recognize her not because of a potential head injury: it was because this was not the ship he'd been on before. That didn't bode well with the young blooded one. He waited for an answer but none came and the hunter tensed in anxiousness. This medic was daring to be so individualistic – though he had a guess as to that as well. The Yautja succumbed to her wish and told his name, interpreted in the ooman language as, "Scar." She purred again and he struggled to sit up, squeezing his eyes shut in pain but being careful not to vocalize the discomfort. She had her answer, now he would get his. "What happened?" he demanded again with impatience and threat to any further delaying of what Scar wanted to know.

"Do you truly not remember any of it, warrior?"

His aggression lessened. "Some," Scar returned with a soft smile. He remembered killing a facehugger, a few Xenos too as his brothers Celtic and Chopper had failed and their lives had been the cost. The male hesitated. The Yautja form of grief was not frail like so many species: they celebrated the lives of the fallen – praised them for an honorable end, or avenged them if otherwise. But there was always joy; sadness, yes – but always joy.

Scar remembered stalking after his stolen weapons as the oomans who took them began to fall under the merciless claws of the Xenomorphs one by one; screams continuously were evident throughout the submerged temple – informing the Yautja brothers that their time was running shorter. Finally catching up with the persistent and frightened fleshlings he prepared to exact retribution for their thievery only to be stopped by the pleading of the brown skinned ooman woman that cowered before him. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend," she repeated over and over again leaving Scar bewildered as to whether or not it was her fear that gave him pause in the kill…or her courage to stand before him where others would have fled, urging the hunt on. It surprised Scar (and somewhat disappointed him to be honest) to be freely given back the weapon, and then aided in battle by her. Recalling her daring chase after him, shielding her with weapons made of a Xeno-tail and head, made the Yautja purr.

How courageous she had been, how terrified at the personal killing of the ooman comrade who faced agonizing death due to the birthing of a Xenomorph. Her reaction alone caused the Yautja to marvel at not only the fear, but the determination to spare the suffering counterpart from pain. She'd did it quick, aiming with perfect precision before walking away as if leaving the memory of him behind. After all, what good was he to her now that the ooman was dead? Grieve while moving forward; that was the Yautja way on the battlefield. Scar watched her walk out with interest and even admiration. _Perhaps you are far more than I thought, little ooman_, he had said to himself. Obviously she'd felt connected with the deceased male – but did not let those feelings stop her from doing what was right and ending the chain of destruction the Xenomorphs abided by. That was when it had begun: a strange desire to continue onward…at her side. With very little words but plenty actions they'd formed more than an alliance. The ooman and Predator had made a bond – one that even now made his heart flutter (causing the female to curiously inspect the scanner readings).

Yet it was after that where the memory of things had blurred. The sounds of a queen, the need and rush to make it to the surface before the serpents did…the final battle. "We killed the Queen," Scar stated with a low growl as his hand instinctively touched the spot where her tail had impaled him with a wince in memory. "The ooman and I."

With this the medic hummed and approached with the syringe loosely in hand. "That you did," she agreed pleasantly with awe. "The ooman's actions were well noted by the counsel and elders. The two of you together proved quite the force. Never in our history has a Yautja and ooman fought _together_. The fire tales to come," she mused. "But your fate did not end there." She pushed the warrior back down upon the table holding up the syringe for him to view alongside a smirk; his jaws immediately spread in distaste. The drug killed pain but not before giving it – it was an excellent replenishment and repair serum – it got the job done…but you would not enjoy the process. "You were injured – dying," she explained in a steady voice. "The brothers took you onto the ship and the Elder awarded the blooded ooman your spear. You joined Paya and the great warriors, I am told." With a sudden and fierce movement the syringe slams into the male's side and Scar screams out, clutching the table as his claws began to dig into the material. Some warning would have been well appreciated! He wanted to rip her throat out but the effects of the drug temporarily left him nearly paralyzed as the hunter writhed and convulsed lightly with a growl at her silent yet noticeable cackle. She was enjoying this.

The female observed his vitals carefully. But now all play was gone from her countenance as she continued on. "You carried a chestburster," she hissed low, looking then as his eyes widened in horror and paused as she was taken aback by it. His terror she was not sure about how to feel, for in all her years and severity of injuries faced never had she seen a hunter display fear before…though she supposed that reason was enough to give him the right.

A chestburster? That could not be possible. "How…?" he whimpered as the convulsions slowed and his scratchy breath returned to normal.

She narrowed her brows and gazed at him with a strange expression. "Dark magic…They took it out, hoped to use it on the game planet. But it escaped…It landed back on Earth. Wolf hunted after it – both of them, and many fleshling lives were lost."

Who would try such a thing? The Elder would never have allowed such a dishonorable thought to cross any of their minds. It must have been someone far younger, younger perhaps than even him. The next coming-of-age Yautja hunters? But specifics weren't important now. It had escaped. That should have been all the answer he needed, yet against better judgment Scar felt as if he had to ask the unnecessary question: "My ship? My brothers?"

The female turned from the patient and headed for the door, sifting through the mist with a slight twist of the hips…a blatant twist. Her job here was done, though she'd done far more than necessary. She had learned much about this young hunter – and came to terms that he was the perfect candidate. The Yautja medic paused at the door, looking over a shoulder with a slow rotation of the neck. "All dead…" Scar glared as she finally left him before slamming a fist unto the side of the table with a guttural cry of grief and rage. For that moment the Yautja forgot about the pain – forgot about the ooman back on Earth that kept his thoughts captivated. Somewhere he had failed himself and the Yautja name. Somewhere he had allowed the creature to overtake him and Scar hated himself greatly for that and even more so for not being able to remember it. The young blood had birthed a monstrosity, and cost his nation one of the great hunters. The entirety of his ship was dead: and it was all his fault. How could he restore his honor after making such a devastating error?

Right now all he knew was confusion and shame: but did everything in his power to fight the lonely urge that pictured _her_ face comforting him. He couldn't have the right to desire comfort – he deserved to suffer…even if the memory of her yearned for otherwise.


	2. Component 2

_Once again forgive any incorrect information: i'm way behind on this Universe! Chapter 3 is coming up in a few minutes._

* * *

**COMPONENT II**

Almost a year had passed since Bouvetoya (Bouvet Island) in Antarctica but Alexa "Lex" Woods could still feel the ice on her fingers – still could see the splatter of red and green blood staining the walls and snow. Thunder rolled across the night sky as Lex sat up rigid in the bed. Her brown eyes were intensely focused on a darkened corner as the retractable spear that once belonged to her extraterrestrial ally was tight in her grip and directed, blade out, for the corner. Woods panted heavily, refusing to flinch until the woman was sure it was the world of dreams that she was no longer trapped within and had awaken from.

It had been like this for months. Though the adventurous female still maintained some of her adrenaline filled lifestyle every crevice her eyes fell upon was expected to house moving shadows and give way to the shiny serpentine head of an alien…a murderous monster that not even her greatest nightmares could have conjured up. All Lex had been able to see since Bouvet was an ever shifting and indiscernible darkness that claimed lives so easily, whose pitched screeches sent horrified shivers through the expert's body; whose jaws – those calculating and ever hungry jaws – could lunge at frightening speeds and tear away flesh and break through bone in a manner that jolted Alexa awake with screams and tremor fits as her body lay drenched in sweat on many a night. And though she could never perceive in those moments Lex knew the look of petrifying horror that must have taken over the woman's features, the sound of her fading scream giving way to the single fact Woods knew could no longer be denied: Sanity was out the window.

But it wasn't as if she could get help about it. What would she look like sitting in a shrink's office and greeting, "Nice to meet you. I battled homicidal serpent-like aliens in an under ice ancient civilization's temple in the middle of Antarctica whose parasitoid larval latches on your face, rapes and impregnates you with an embryo that excruciatingly bursts out of your chest cavity, while you're still alive, alongside a 7 foot buff second alien with mandibles, fishnets, dreadlocks, and advanced technology who enjoys killing just about anything that moves."? They'd put her BENEATH the asylum.

A flash of lightning illuminates the empty corner and Lex sighs, wearily running shaky fingers through her long curly black locks with a heave of the shoulders. "Lex," she whispers, "you're losing it." Then again, with all the hell she'd been through Woods had every right to go crazy. And recent events didn't ease the worry.

Colorado. That's right, those events had been well known to the young woman. What the government strived so hard to cover up Ms. Woods had grasped and previously survived through. Between news reports, consultations with the government where she kept a lot under wraps, and even a private session with the Colorado survivors, it was obvious what had taken place in that poor town…they weren't ready. No one could ever be ready for the hell contact with those extraterrestrial monsters brought.

But if there was one thing Lex had come to find out it was silence, managed silence, was a lifesaver. When good ole Uncle Sam had gotten her and the survivors together to swap stories and find any similarities or perhaps gain more information on what they'd faced, Lex had tracked the group down beforehand and warned them in simplicity, "Say only what you have to, and no more."

The military female, Lex couldn't remember her name, had raised a brow as if the African American woman had lost her mind. "What are you talking about?"

Lex gazed emptily at the woman, expression revealing that she knew far more than the Colorado residents could have imagined, or perhaps wanted to know. "They'll tell you my story to try and get you scared and yap off more about what happened in your town, but it's not my whole story. While on an expedition some time ago in Antarctica we encountered the aliens, and I fought with the Predator against the serpents that overran your town…I was the sole survivor." They had leaned forward, perhaps wanting more details but Lex smirked a little. "That's all you get outta me. The rest of those memories are nightmares I gotta face alone. But if there's one thing I've learned since working with private organizations, the government included, they lie to get what they want and end up making matters worse. So, I'm going to put this as simply as I know how: if you don't want the human race to wind up extinguished because of the USA's curiosity aka greed, you'll take my road and keep certain…" she tried to find the word, "_things_ to your grave." The look, the threat, the assurance from Woods and they had been convinced…and did.

Though Lex paused as a thought crossed her mind: Just why in the hell had she been so adamant not only with them, but herself, to keep as much info as possible quiet. Was she afraid of what the government would do to her after expelling everything? No, Lex feared no man nor weapon they could threaten her with – especially after Bouvet. There were far worse things out there than desperate mortal men. Was it fear of the Predators return to silence her if she revealed too much of the obviously secretive and lurid beings? She gasped. However, one of them wasn't as monstrous as he originally seemed. His presence was the only sense of comfort she had while being trapped in that maze of a temple – and "comfort" was a strong word when describing a large humanoid creature that hunted and killed whatsoever it pleased: including humans. Could it be possible she wasn't talking not because she was afraid of them…but because after Bouvetoya she felt the need to protect them? Surely the woman must have been crazy. While the "serpents" (as the ancient civilization had referred to them) were without a doubt the most fatal threat to the remnants of her expedition, the indisputable truth was that the Predators were just as fearsome and deadly…if not more.

That was why the bond that had formed between the human and Yautja appeared as random, as out of place, as it was her solace – and part of the woman couldn't help but feel that it was his as well. What had blossomed deep within the ice surrounded pyramid haunted the African American beauty to her core: because as much as she wanted to forget what occurred during those life altering hours Alexa Woods COULDN'T. Or maybe it was just the Predator whom she couldn't forget.

Her irises flicker towards the spear in hand before retracting it as yet another inconceivable thought flashed into her conscious. Despite the nightmares and what they brought it was a definite that HIS weapon she would grab and thrust towards the shadows. Not once did Woods flee from the room or melt into the threatening tears; the need to fight – the bravery he displayed – was prominent. Her fingertips lightly trail the scar upon the left cheek. It was a sign – a sign of her courage and honor, a sign that to him she could, perhaps, mean more-.

The ring of a telephone jolts the young woman back to reality with a slight jump of surprise before taking a deep breath and reaching onto the nightstand. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" she growls once the receiver was in hand. Not like she hadn't been awake for the past half hour anyway. The clock reads 3:47 a.m. Oh yeah, THAT'S right.

"Ms. Woods," replies a fairly tenor voice on the other end with a fortified air of importance that made the young femme roll her eyes. "My name is Agent Frank Dubois and I-."

But Lex wasn't in the mood for pleasantries after her recent experience. Nightmares, shadows, and now an agent calling her house this early in the morning? She was really starting to wish that she'd taken that offer to go climbing in the Himalayas AWAY from civilization. No one would have been able to find her, and honestly Woods would have preferred it that way. Damn. "It's STILL 3:50 in the morning, _Frank_," she cuts in in a disrespectful hiss.

The voice on the other line scoffs playfully – almost appearing to enjoy her snappy attitude. "Understood Ms. Woods, and my sincerest apologies for awaking you at this hour," – yeah right asshole, Lex thought to herself, - "however this is a matter of potential National Security. America needs your help."

"Look Frankie," Lex said, plopping back down against her pillow as she stared at her fingernails – inspecting them with far more interest than currently was being released in this conversation, "I told the last guys I'm not talking about what happened. I'm trying to leave those hours behind." Somewhere she heard the sound of a chopper approaching and Lex froze. He'd better not…

"I'm seeking you out pertaining to more recent developments. We lost some men in the wilder ranges of New Zealand a few hours ago, and you're one of the few people we could locate who could help us find them. They've someone with them. Someone the government is extremely interested in and has been looking for a nice amount of time now." He listened to her pause and narrowed his brows diabolically. He had her. "Not only are you a brilliant Environmental Technician, but you're a greater claimer of nature. There aren't many people in the world with your level of knowledge and skill concerning the wilds. Lives are on the line, and the assurance of the USA's place in this world could be at stake. Ms. Woods this isn't a request." The wind rushed around about him as the chopper hovered over her residence, looking for a place to land as Agent Dubois waved.

A sudden frenzy of multi-colored lights blared through the bedroom window as Lex raises a brow, leaps out the bed towards the window and yanked back the shades to see numerous black trucks and cars parked in front of her house. A helicopter descended slowly as its spotter lights shifted about to gain a better view of just where it was going. The neighbors were waking up and trying to come outside, only to be sent back in their homes by men in dressed down suits. But her brown pupils, glowing under the spotlight now directed on the window where she stood, became half-lidded with a soft scowl. Standing ahead of the cars, ON HER LAWN, was a tall middle aged man dressed in all black with sunglasses on holding a cellular to his ear. Lex's brows descended. She didn't fully believe his story – why would he try to convince her with these extra means over a simple hush hush rescue? And even if it WAS true, just who the hell was the government trying to recover out there? This had "CONSPIRACY" written all over it; and yet… "How recent?" she asked between gritted teeth.

"Very," he answered, looking directly at her behind the glass.

"And you need me?" Lex couldn't turn down helping to save lives. Her father raised her to be an honorable human – help those in need, even when they don't always deserve it.

"It would be helpful, Ms. Woods," Dubois responded, gazing at her lovely mysterious face. "We had important governmental data – if it were to fall into the wrong hands-."

"Fine. But I'm calling the shots. Your rescue party listens to me or they stay home. I don't care who you get: there is no rank, no second in command unless I say so. I won't be questioned or undermined – I have control finding the survivors. Once we locate them, you do what you have to to get us back here, and I do what I have to, to make sure we make it to those means safely." Lex had been through stubborn heads before – and she did not want any more blood on her hands all because someone was too hardheaded to listen. "And you're paying. Handsomely."

Dubois raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Of course," he answered. Was that smile she heard?

Alexa Woods nodded through the window, appeased that they were able to verbally reach an understanding. She could only hope said understanding would actually hold up on the field. She doubted that: and because of that doubt, wondered what means would the woman have to take to keep order. Things never stayed or went according to plan: even when the difficulties could easily be avoided. "Give me a minute to pack. And Dubois?" Lex started after dropping the shades and turning for the closet, grabbing a small camping bag out of it and throwing it readily on the bed.

"Yes, Ms. Woods?"

Lex smirked. "Get the fuck off my lawn."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Component 3

_Really short chapter here. Until the next update! (whenever that may be _ )_

* * *

**COMPONENT III**

There it sat: waiting, watching and listening to and for any change. That elongated crown of a head curved with a motion as its small lips pulled back over exposed greyish fangs, slime oozing down while a growly hiss slithered into the air. A set of checkered patterns danced along the head, green acid blood illuminating faintly against the wound. Its perfect silhouette had been somewhat compromised by the battle scar – yet gave the Xenomorph a distinguishing feature.

Grid. That was its name. Grid had always been different from the rest of the Xeno drones: faster, tougher, individualistic…perhaps even "intelligent". While its siblings were off behaving like mindless beasts Grid hung back figuring things out and (some would even go so far to say) commanding the others. A general. The sound of that gave the extraterrestrial bug a sense of what could be conveyed as pleasure. When the Queen had been trapped and screeched for liberty it was Grid who led the end of her enslavement.

Her thoughts had been their thoughts – such was the way of the Xenomorph hive – and the primal urges of the nest had been ruled and determined by those thoughts solely: kill intruders, protect the Queen and eggs, capture hosts for the future generations to come. Even Grid could not stray away from that.

But now the Antarctica Queen was dead; the hive destroyed with its other siblings and the silence that came after the excruciating agony of it all prevailed. And in that silence came-.

A four legged beast pranced down the dirt path edging off of it towards the tree line. It sniffed the ground habitually, taking in the scent of its surroundings before catching whiff of something that it had not contacted before – a threat. It looked upward and hunched its shoulders with a defensive growl, taking a single step back as if debating whether it should attack this strange and predatory creature to perhaps prevent any harm to befall its masters or run to protect its own self from an ending fate. But Grid was not the least bit deterred by the display. Rather, it pleased the alien. Goody. This one could see him. That meant-.

"Scruffy! Scruffy, what's wrong boy?" If the Xenomorph could smile it would curve those deadly jaws upwards in satisfaction. Wherever the four legged beasts were, the humans were never far behind. It had easily learned this habit of the prey. And humans were just what Grid was hunting for. The sun was nearly set and the oncoming darkness shadowed the monstrosity well. The human stopped beside the dog, staring into the still shadows where his canine directed its unusual aggression. He saw nothing initially of course. But as the light faded away and the leaves rustled the human male suddenly became unsure at the form that hunched between the trees. Green checkered marks began to glow and he gasped as it reflected on a glistening blackness that slowly moved upwards – finding himself staring into the eyeless face of a creature that he assumed never to be known to man. The dog whimpered with a cry, turning tail and running back up the path, leaving its master behind to face off against this disturbing form.

Grid stands upright as the human remained paralyzed in fear. Its jaws opened slowly, captivating its victim before the inner pharyngeal jaw lunges forward with lightning speed resulting in a shrill cry that bounces over the trees and hillside. One more down.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Yes, yes i know Grid died in the original film: but i thought it'd be more interesting to bring it back to life. Out of all the Xenomorphs Grid and Six definitely show the most intelligence and individuality. I HAD to work with Grid. Explanations will be upcoming in future chapters. Thanks again for reading so far, it's my first AVP fic, so i look forward to growing in this story/series and getting better with each chapter of current and future fics. :D_


	4. Component 4

_Okay i know this chapter is longer, yay for that. but im a little blah about it. i basically wrapped this thing up today for you guys, and though i feel like it started well, i cant help but tell i was getting lazy towards the end, so apologies in advance for that. **I HAVE decided however to make this into a series**, so there will more than likely be 3/4 more "The Enemy's Heart" continuations to this one once its complete. By then i should be a lot better with this fandom and writing for these characters. Hope you guys enjoy _ i worked my fingers wearily trying to come up with something for ya. Until next time..._

_Also, sorry for any typos. i tried to catch them but more than likely failed._

* * *

**COMPONENT IV**

Lex's eyes shifted about the small aircraft – observing everything while her mind worked a mile a minute to decipher the situation; and quite frankly, the young woman didn't like the looks of this at all. The six marines across from her were strapped into their seats but – unlike Lex – appeared perfectly content with the lack of information they'd been briefed on about this trip. To them this was the military – secrets were more often than not part of the job whether they liked it or not. Her brown irises assessed the crew: even taking headcount of the weapons strapped upon them…the visible ones at least.

For that she was both grateful and disturbed. How many times had weapons meant to protect found themselves turned on the ones who should have been getting the protection? One time too many for her liking. Then again, after what she had went through Lex found herself often wanting the presence of armaments nearby. Aside the constant and boisterous chatter of the Marines over the engine's roar Woods' mind was surrounded in the silence of deep thought, fingers occasionally reaching to touch the Predator spear holstered onto the female's left thigh protectively. Fact of the matter was the Environmental Technician and guide wasn't particularly fond of being stuck on the ground with neither Agent Dubois – who was walking out of the cockpit before taking a seat beside her and giving the woman a smile that made her skin crawl – or the militants. Men with guns tended to think their word was law – and someone always got hurt…or in the case of the Antarctic ruins a year ago: everyone _died_ as a result of their ignorance. Woods had accomplished many guiding parties and even rescue missions since then and yet the cycle always seemed to repeat itself. The young woman had come to dread the stupidity and selfishness of man. It seemed as if the deadly Predators had more sense and reason and _honor_ in their death dealing than her own kind.

And the lack of information received pertaining this particular rescue was needless to say rather unsettling. After having gotten dressed in tan cargo pants, a purple t-shirt, black mountain boots, and once fully packed, Lex had boarded the chopper heading for a military airfield where they'd depart to the New Zealand coast. Dubois had stuck out a hand, lingering his hold upon her soft one. "It's nice to meet you face to face, Ms. Woods," he had said with a crooked smile. "I've heard _a lot_ about you."

Alexa raised a brow, frowning a little. She bet he did. If he was up to no good the government _really_ needed to retrain this guy on how to hide it. If you're going to lure Alexa Woods into a false content, you needed to have some serious skills. "It would have been much nicer without the additional presence," she retorted, referring to the extra cars and government agents that flooded her block like they were looking for terrorists who'd just tried to assassinate the President.

Dubois chuckled. "We had to take…necessary precautions. Like I said, this wasn't a request."

Alexa crossed her legs and leaned back into the seat, looking the agent straight in the eye without the slightest blemish of worry or fear of him – or fear of what her government could possibly do. Dubois thought she was rather bold in her situation – and that made her slightly more attractive. "Speaking of requests: I'd like to know just what the hell is going on." It wasn't a question – and that made him groan internally with desire. This woman wasn't like the countless others. No, she had spunk and drive…and a sinfully plump rump to add to her lovely features. Lex continued, unaware of the ever growingly perverted thoughts going through the agent's head, "You say you lost some men: lost them how? How many were there? Which wild range of New Zealand? You also said something about them having someone the U.S. wants. Who is that someone? What were they involved in?"

Amused by her seriousness Frank Dubois chuckled, "You're a rather demandingly inquisitive woman, aren't you Ms. Woods?"

"I like to know what I'm walking into – _before_ I walk into it. You want me to guide your people and potentially keep them safe? Fine. But I can't do that unless you give me some details. And the more information I know, the better I can do my job." This wasn't just about getting a check. Lex's parents had taught her that if she was going to do something, then it had to be done with excellence. Bullshitting was not an option – especially when it came to preserving the lives of others – environmental and human alike.

Agent Dubois crossed his legs in return, lacing his fingers together across the knee in a display of superiority that made the African American woman roll her eyes alongside a loud and rude huff – which resulted in the agent grinning outright. "I appreciate your business mind set, however we'll review everything with the others upon arrival."

"You'll review everything with me _now_," Lex snarled with a sudden spring of aggression that shocked even herself. Frank Dubois was caught off guard by her hostility, but then shifted in the seat, pulling his overcoat slickly over the crotch of his pants to hide the growing bulge. She wasn't some simple woman that could be influenced by the amount of zeros presented to her. Lex despised being toyed with: she was not stupid – and screwing with her was not a favorable road to head down. Dubois was starting to learn this; even come to terms that maybe choosing her (despite her _background_ and reasoning of the situation) wasn't the smartest choice after all. "You're not going to bend me over backwards. I don't give a damn _what_ you idiots threaten me with or end up doing to me as a result – but I'm going to make this very clear with you now," Lex hissed between furrowed brows. "Tell me what I need to know, or I will back out of this thing: regardless of the consequences." The E.T. had always been bold, but even still _this_ was just ridiculous. Could it be those hours with her alien brought out a bravery within that shunned even death itself? Bravery or stupidity – whichever she was displaying right now it was almost impossible to tell the difference.

Silence flowed between them for only a few brief seconds that somehow felt like hours before Dubois sighed and cocked his head to look out the window. "Alright, here's the deal. I can't tell you much because I don't know the exact details myself. But I do know that approximately seven hours ago a small team was out gathering some details. Exact location – don't ask. It was supposed to be a routine run, you know, the usual sit around. Turns out they got a lead on a threat to the United States and our allies as well."

Lex stiffened, somewhat intrigued by this information despite her reservations. "What kind of threat?"

"Terrorist," Frank responded, noting the lights of an air strip up ahead in the distance and beginning to buckle the seatbelt. "Some big shot who's been threatening, gathering, even testing warheads. From what I was told he's a head gun in leading rebellion and acts of terrorism against the U.S. He's even been working with our enemies, having spies on our shores selling out information. This guy alone is responsible for the deaths of hundreds of U.S. troops and officials from our country and the countries of our allies. He's a radical. One who has successfully drafted over 213 American citizens into his ranks and cause. He's a heavy hitter and potentially one of the greatest enemies of our time because he's not understood."

Understood? How do you understand or even attempt to want to understand a murderer? The image of a monstrous sized being looming above in a darkened hall with his futuristic weapon pointing at her, its red scope lining the survivor up for the kill, flashes across her eyes and Woods paused at the realization that she really had no right to talk or judge on _that_ particular field. "If he's such a bad guy, why not exterminate him on contact?" Lex questioned vaguely doubting some aspects of the story still. The girl had a gut feeling – and it was usually always correct – not to trust the agent as far as she could extend an arm.

"Because Ms. Woods," the agent responded, turning attention back for her, "he holds a great deal of information. His plans, his troops, his weapons. Everything in that devious head of his could be beneficial to the wellbeing of this country that you and I call home. It can help ensure the continued state of freedom that we hold so dear." He watched as Lex nodded mutely in a somewhat mutual understanding. "Anyways, the team managed to capture him, loaded him on a transport plane and then proceeded to return back to the U.S. before we lost contact over New Zealand."

Now here was where his story really began to get weird and where the pieces just didn't fit together comfortably enough for the guide. "New Zealand," Lex hummed with a rise of the chin and untrusting expression. "And just where were they coming from?"

Dubois blinks. "That's classified Ms. Woods."

Lex holds up her hand, temporarily submitting to accept that much. "Okay," she tries again. "Then maybe you could enlighten me on why in the world take a back route over _New Zealand_? It seems like they were going pretty far out of the way to get back home. That's a lot of wasted fuel, Frankie."

"Security purposes, Alexa," Dubois had answered as steady and unflinching as if he'd been rehearsing this conversation for weeks. Though it wouldn't have surprised Lex if he had had some prior coaching on what to say. "Back ways are sometimes the safest ways. Surely _you_ of all people can understand that much?" he stated innocently with a pout, looking at her from the corner of his eyes to see whether or not she would accept it. When she relaxed more into the seat, fastening her seatbelt as well via the pilot's orders he could see that she was content with the answer – even if she didn't like it. And content was better than further questioning on the matter. "We believe they could have been shot down, or perhaps our target simply roused up some unexpected trouble while under their supervision. It was a younger team – we should have let someone more experienced accomplish the take down, but a chance such as that may have never come again. It was a risk – calculated and well known. That's where you come in Ms. Woods. You're familiar with that particular area we're combing. If anyone can find our fallen brothers the government believes it's you."

A fair enough breakdown. Bullshit? Probably a 90.9% chance of it; however in spite of the loopholes and drawn blanks on the matter Lex concluded she'd been given a sufficient amount of data to perform her duties appropriately. "Alright, then who's tagging along with me on this little excursion?" How she dreaded the answer she'd gotten.

"Myself," he answered, smirking at her failed attempt to hide her disapproval, "and a small group of Marines."

The woman gave Agent Dubois a reproachful look as his answer registered; already her instincts had been assured and were screaming that something was definitely off about this mission. The chance of bullshit had just shot up to a 97.9%. "Marines?" Lex asked incredulously as the chopper landed. "_Why_ do we need _Marines_?"

Dubois had slid open the chopper door before turning back to her with a wide grin that instantly made the woman doubt everything she'd been told. "Security purposes, Alexa. Security purposes."

* * *

Scar sat in the chair, watching expectantly as Earth grew closer on the window scope of the space ship. It had been almost a year since his last time on Earth, his last "hard meat" (a rough English translation for the name they called Xenomorphs) hunt…the last time he'd seen the human woman. Somewhere in the back of his mind the young Yautja wondered if he would ever see her again – in fact he hoped for it greatly and prayed to Paya their paths would cross. But that was not the reason he was returning to this planet.

In his time away recovering from injuries the Xenomorph Queen and Predalien chestburster had befitted the warrior with, he begged forgiveness for his sin – and received just punishment. The Elders knew what happened to the fallen brothers was not his fault, but still he had made an error that cost multiple sain'jas their souls. His punishment? Though they allowed him to keep his "Blooded" status, for half a year he could not participate in any hunts to maintain his honor. A small price perhaps in the eyes of mortal men, but a great suffering to the species whose whole life revolved around the act of the hunt and battle.

He shamed himself – counting the days of enslavement amongst the ship while his fellow hunters went off and the few returned donning the prizes of their fights. He had become an outcast to himself, much like the lone and powerful hunter Wolf had been. The others regarded him for his great Earth battle – but to the Yautja who allowed himself to be impregnated by those filthy bugs: what he'd done on Earth that time ago meant nothing in light of the aftermath.

That was when the Elders had called for him again, explaining that their scanners showed there still lived a kiande amedha (Xenomorph) within the ancient Pyramid. Scar stared at them emptily in disbelief. He had blown those ruins to the heavens and yet one survived? Another mistake on his account? He expected more punishment to come: for them to strip him of his title completely. But that was not so. The Elders explained that scanners showed the creature buried beneath the ice. They wanted him to go retrieve it and destroy it before the alien could be found by the greedy oomans and end up disrupting the balance of the hunt, and overrunning the planet. As cold and devious as the Yautja may have seemed, everything they did not only satiated their bloodlust, but strived hard to never threw off the balance. It was how for thousands of years they were able to accomplish their kv'var on Earth, for example, without being discovered.

Yet an opportunity such as this to leave the ship and return to where it had ended, to reclaim his honor and avenge the fallen ones and, if the great spirits would allow – meet his partner in the old battle again, made Scar both humbled and jubilant. He slammed a fist against his chest and declared that it would be done on his life…but asked of them one thing in return. The Elders clicked and looked amongst one another…

The ship was approaching Earth's atmosphere as he scanned in on the remains of the dig on the ice…but his monstrously large frame lunged forward from his control seat and panel in disbelief before the male bent back to shake his fists for the ceiling and growled out in pure anger. Those fools! He wouldn't make it in time…

* * *

The plane took a turn and descended, jolting Lex back to the now with a flip of the stomach as the pilot's voice over the speaker confirmed that the party was nearing its destination and prepare for immediate landing. "About damn time," a young woman with a dark brown razor chopped, nape of the neck length Mohawk exclaimed with a breathy sigh of frustration. She was a soft tan with a build similar to Lex's and radiant green eyes that drew you in before she commenced to slice out your jugular – though she wasn't quite as curvy and had a much fouler mouth. Already Woods knew that at some point they'd butt heads. Two well-trained independent women surrounded by testosterone? It was like fate had orchestrated this and was sitting in on a blossoming drama with popcorn ready. Ugh. Her name was Lily Little: "Lil" by her comrades in arms.

"Still scared of flying?" Manuel Arnez, the Latin American medic and all out sweetie of the group teased his counterpart. Lil rolled her eyes annoyingly. He giggled like a child and closed his nearly black eyes when she reached out and messed his midnight buzz cut. In spite of how much they taunted one another Lex could tell there was some kind of bond there between them. Maybe Lil seeing Manuel as a little brother to be protected; and he seeing her as the woman he loved desperately but was too far out in the friend zone to be interpreted as more than just a "sibling" of arms? Lex tried not to think too hard on that one. She liked Arnez though – he was adorable and realistic. If it weren't for the Latino's exceptional medicinal skills he probably wouldn't fit in amongst this group. He was different, and Woods liked different. She'd proven that already…

Ricky Arrowhead sat on the other side of Manuel, eyes closed and holding a totem tied around his neck as the Alaskan Native American whispered a silent prayer to his ancestors for safe journey. Arrowhead was the weapons specialist. Any chemical, component or compound, shell, or weapon imprint found he could tell the make, model, firing range and capacity; then put it together all over again. He was quiet, buff to the point that it was intimidating, yet held a surprisingly still disposition and seemed undisturbed by the brashness of his teammates. Lex liked him too. They needed another level head in this bunch – he obviously held the intelligence and instincts that would work well to their favor should they run into trouble.

Their captain and platoon leader was a tall and dark mannered young man with dark blonde spiked hair and rugged handsome looks and icy blue eyes that made the technician falter when they initially met. Keith Johns "Jonesy" was serious and business-like. He did things by the book, sure – but it was plain to see that he cared more about his team than anything else and would purposefully jeopardize or abort any mission for their behalf. Lex hoped he would make smart choices and not be one of those superhero types who had good intentions but were dumb and wound up making matters worse. God knew she was tired of those type of men in her parties!

The remaining travelers consisted of "Pilot" the pilot (very original, she knew) – an African American young man who although was fresh off his air certification navigated the skies like he'd been doing it all his life. He was a far darker complexion than Lex was, donned a completely shaved head and average militant build. He was pretty handsome too – in fact, all of them were.

Then there was "Trigger" – the red haired, brown eyed, lean yet muscular, constantly dirt covered looking, gun happy trigger crazed IDIOT. Lex grimaced just at the thought of him. He hardly ever holstered his weapon, claiming that a good Marine was ready at all costs. Basically the dummy was spewing a pathetic excuse that really meant he was a big coward who had a certain unhealthy obsession with firearms. Trigger was the kind of man who liked to talk big but couldn't back it up on his own; he was a "Bullet Boy" – a fool who hid behind the barrel of a gun rather than his mama's skirt. Lex figured sooner or later she'd have to drop him. Secretly…she couldn't wait for that opportunity. After that it was Dubois and herself. Joy.

Even though this little excursion technically didn't "exist", the Marines wore their woodland MARPAT bottoms and boots and solid green tank tops underneath a thin utility vest. They weren't dressed for full warfare – in fact, other than the vests and weapons strapped to their frames Lex would have thought they were just lounging about on base. Dubois had on black khakis and a matching t-shirt and combat boots with a gun strapped to his waist belt. Lex rolled her eyes. This didn't seem like a rescue mission. It seemed like Dubois had orders to not make things look too conspicuous…but it seemed to do the opposite to her.

"Sooooo cutie," Trigger cooed from diagonally across from the female, giving Woods the sly eye as he leaned forward and waved his gun around in her direction to indicate the fool was addressing her, "I hear you're the best at your job. Hear _you're_ going to keep _us_ safe?" He said the last part as if it the idea offended him.

Lex sighed, avoiding eye contact with him by staring straight ahead for where Jonesy sat as if to inform the leader that already his man was working her nerve. "That's the plan."

Trigger snickered, looking from his mates and back to Lex with a bewildered and amused expression. "Right. But, didn't your last group die in an avalanche or something?" Lex rolled her eyes and he noticed the stick strapped to her thigh. "What's that thing you got?"

With this Lex smirks. "A gift."

"A gift huh?" Trigger repeated, getting up from his seat despite warnings and strolling his way right over to the woman. He stood before her, tilting his head to the side a bit curiously as the plane bounced roughly once it touched the ground and Trigger grabbed the railing above to steady himself. Because her hair was tied up now as opposed to when they first met he was able to get a full view of the strange marks carved into the flesh on the left side of her face, intrigued by the unusual yet somehow sensual pattern of them. "Nice scars," Trigger noted, lightly brushing a nail across her cheek in a swift motion before, "Well," he practically demanded, reaching a hand down for her thigh in annoyed but blatantly mischievous interest, "what the hell is it supposed to do?"

But the male winced once Lex's hand suddenly whipped up and grabbed the Marine's wrist, giving it a tight and painful squeeze causing him to hiss in discomfort and force his gaze to meet her threatening one. "It comes in handy," the E.T. warned simply before releasing her hold and shoving the guy back as she unfastens her seatbelt, feeling the plane begin to slow down on the runway. "Touch me again, and I'll show you EXACTLY what it does." Her eyes conveyed danger, enough to make the cocky Marine take a step back. He did so with a scoff of false care, but at the end of the day the guy still backed down and couldn't change that fact.

"Focus," Jonesy forewarns as the aircraft comes to an immediate stand still and bay doors open slowly. Pilot comes out from the cockpit with a wide grin of victory amidst his comrades' praise before strapping himself up in gear.

Once the doors had fully opened and crew gathered up the remaining supplies they stepped off the plane to find a secluded and abandoned dirt road surrounded by lush, green forestry so thick you couldn't even see three feet into it. According to Dubois this strip had been the start of a military air station, but the plans had been tossed and all development ceased. The New Zealand government permitted them use of the air space and sector as an independent entity for 72 hours for the sake of secrecy. If they could not find their comrades by then, however, then New Zealand authorities would have to begin assisting in the search: which would no longer keep the capture and possible death of a highly influential terrorist quiet – and could spark retribution from his followers. That's why this mission was such a desperate one, according to Frank Dubois.

They wasted no time, gearing up completely then heading deep into the woods to begin the search. They were at least half a day's journey from the area where last contact had been made – and wanted to get there to set up camp before it got dark. Once there the group would check the map and come up with a circumference to comb for potential survivors. It was getting to the location of last transmission that was the tough part, however it seemed.

The journey had proved rigorous as the landscape, though lovely, seemed to transform almost instantaneously from forest to plain, to mountain-like. Between that and the summer heat the company surprisingly found themselves wore out in little time heading into the trek whereas Lex had energy to spare. She was more than familiar with this neck of New Zealand since she and a small group of environmentalists had done some research out here on a few occasions before moving on. It hadn't been touched very often by the presence of mankind, making it not only far more beautiful – but also far more wild and hazardous to unprepared visitors; especially being so far out from civilization: even the range of their radios were null the majority of the time.

Lex navigated them through rough spots with ease as they struggled, claiming her way as opposed to the map based on the direction of the abandoned air base would actually shave four hours off their travel time. She was like a whole other person out here: lighter, at peace and knowledgeable in regards to her surroundings in ways that proved her instincts to be attuned with nature…free. Needless to say: as much as the others hated to admit it: gratitude for the breaks Woods allowed them was more than appreciated. Until leading up to an opening in the trees…an opening that caused the group to halt in awe.

A small plain laid before them between another forested area, this one far more ancient and untouched by civilization as the trees extended wide and high with age, shadowing the rest of the world beneath their arms. But it wasn't the initially presumed empty space that held the surprise. There was a large trail in the ground of violently disturbed earth that slid along the area's length before finally disappearing beneath the metal form of an aircraft that managed to find partial rest within the edges of the forest; tilted on its side and broken into shambled pieces due to the severity of the crash. Dubois's brows flared upward as the group approached the crash site in sheer stupidity, overlooking every spilled and destroyed bit of material – kits were scattered aimlessly about the debris, paper crumbled and threatening to blow away in the soft wind as charred remnants of what could have been now extinguished harmless pockets of fire were spread about the earth, even portions of a few medical packs were less for wear. Manuel Arnez inspected these particular materials, placing the objects still good enough for use into his small backpack. Dubois looked at his map, then at the plane, then at Alexa. "I don't understand…we shouldn't have gotten here this soon. Which path did you take us by?" the agent asked while straining to find their location on the large paper in hand.

Pilot walked past the agent before coming to a stop and gazing at the plane like a lost child while his comrades spread out in observation of the wreckage, an assortment of whistles and profanities of shock at the damage ringing out. "Wrong question, sir. Based on your map, it looks more like this baby shouldn't even be _here_."

"Maybe," Dubois stated with confusion evident in voice and turning the map upside down to make sure he wasn't reading it wrong, "whoever handled this marked it wrong."

Jonesy rested a leg up on a boulder, slouching against his knees as he looked at the crash through squinted eyes. The sun still had a little time until beginning its descent and the leader looked from the plane to the forest half of it resided within. "Wrong or not: we've found the crash site. What now? Should we begin to comb the outer areas?"

Lex stood alongside the large metal aerial object, trailing a hand over it lightly prior to addressing the Marine with a shake of the head. "No, we need to get camp set up first: that's priority. Once everything's in place then we can try to figure out what happened here. We've got about three and a half, four hours tops until the sun goes down. We don't have much to worry about out here, but I wouldn't recommend fondling around once it's dark out." She looked about, counting the heads around her…and noticing one in particular had went missing until he came crawling out from around the opposite side of the plane. When did Dubois get passed them and aboard the vessel? Odd.

"Ewww Dubois," Pilot had shivered, jumping back and pointing. "What the fuck is on your boot?" The agent looked down and raised a leg as a thick slimy textured bacteria oozed like a spider web from the base of his shoe and the ground. Ordinarily Lex would have taken a closer look, but she had paid Frank no mind from the moment she saw him reappear – too busy focusing on getting things prepped for the night and tossing her backpack on the ground with the first sigh of exhaustion she'd exerted all day.

"Alright then," Jonesy complied, taking off his pack as well and surveying their surroundings before ordering, "secure the perimeter." They got to work setting up operations: from installing battery operated perimeter lights, retrieving fresh water and scouting the woodland border, to setting up the three tents (one for Lex and Lil to share, the second for the guys, and the third as a communications and operations center) and working on getting a signal on the radio to the outside world. Dubois however had vanished inside the COC ("Communications and Operations Center" as he called it. The Marines rolled their eyes: idiot thought this was Boy Scout trip) tent immediately after it was up without making a bother to help the others; causing a chorus of curses to ring off in his direction. Agents – they sat behind a desk and had the impression the world rested in their hands while the troops, the REAL defenders of life as they knew it, were too busy losing their lives because of political crap. The Marines realized _this_ had to be part of the reason why Woods had been so adamant about her role in this situation…realized and understood.

The company got everything accomplished within an hour or two: but didn't call it a day just yet. There were still some things that had to be put on the table for the main search tomorrow – miniscule but necessary operations to put this mess a little more in perspective. The platoon started to investigate the crash thoroughly searching for clues and signs that would explain a little more about what occurred those hours previous. But it was practically impossible under these circumstances. There wasn't much to inspect: the site, the plane within itself, was nothing more than a hollow shell. No schematics, plans, even the weapons case was barren save a couple grenades and handguns. It was like the transport was fitted solely for flying and seating. What the hell kind of military vessel was that? Usually these things came with a table that was basically just a large, flat, computer monitor. Its screen was activated and performed on via touch: maps, documents, anything military that could be opened, sent, and read was accessed through that table. But the table on this plane though partially intact was questionably empty. Save for a couple maps or two whose images were distorted because of screen damage it was like nothing had ever been installed or linked on it…or like it had been completely wiped clean. But – that wasn't possible: to do that the governmental base in Washington would have to send a kill code to THIS particular system on THIS particular plane. They only had the technology to do that with the connected and larger, more important systems: like data stored on Air Force One, for example…or the Pentagon. These computers weren't retrofitted for that kind of programming.

The longer they looked, the more baffling the scene was. There were a few shell casings inside of the hold, a number of splattered spots of blood too. But aside from that and the structural damage the plane was practically spotless. They'd just about given up on finding any clues from the crash. Lex was hovering over a piece of tail that had broken off. She had dragged it onto a set of large rocks and placed it on top to act as a table of her own. Dubois had came out of the COC long enough to deliver the maps she demanded, and right now she had them spread out on the tail piece (each corner held down by smaller but heavier rocks) and overlooked them. Frank had told her the coordinates from where the first, only, and brief mayday transmission had come in from before losing all contact and the guide tracked those coordinates, found their current one, and with a pencil drew the lines together. Her eyes shifted about the line in confusion as she squinted and retraced the coordinates again before cocking her head to the side and looking for Dubois' temporary hiding place suspiciously. This was off…Bullshit level currently at 99.9%.

But before she could go and force an explanation out of Agent Dubois, Ricky Arrowhead had come around the other side of the plane, trotting through the uneven grounding as displeasure bore upon the Native American's features. "This plane wasn't shot down," he said with finality, passing by Lex and taking her hand into his own to steady the young woman whom lost balance wheeling from Dubois' direction back to Arrowhead to hear his assessment. She gave the man a smile of gratitude as he grinned back in return – eyeing her marks briefly in recognition but not prying…for the moment. His people used markings for tribal events, markings that reflected a vast variety of things. He wondered what hers represented…and who gave them to her.

"You sure about that?" Lil challenged amid a huff of disbelief, slouching her hips a little and lightly cradling an arm against the top of the black rifle slung across the woman's shoulder, propping the other arm on Manuel's shoulder as he folded his to resist the temptation to grab the female's hips and of draw her closer. "I mean, look at this dig! Ain't no way this is a normal landing."

Arrowhead craned his neck in irritation. "There aren't any signs on the hull of the plane being hit by an explosive object, or any object for that matter. Whatever brought this plane down wasn't external."

Pilot nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, even the pattern of the track is inconsistent with a normal emergency landing. This baby just came down, my guess is something happened and the pilots lost control?"

So now came the next question: Where the hell was everyone? Even if this had been an emergency situation that caused the plane to suddenly come down violently as it had, shouldn't there be some kind of evidence left behind showing whether or not it was fatal? Most of the time in crashes like this at least one person died. But from what they could gather there was nothing-.

"YOU GUYS BETTER COME TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" Arnez's voice suddenly shouted from inside the military transport, causing everyone (even Dubois found time to dash out of the communications tent to see what was going on at the desperation in the Latino's cry) to exchange glances and dash back around the vessel where Manuel was standing in front of a large breach in the metal – it was without a question unnatural as the metal splintered outwards from the inside. Arnez was hunched over the bottom of this opening and pointing to a splattered line of stained red. It gathered in one spot before pooling off. The medic took his index and middle fingers and touched the red on the ground. "Yo, there's a trail of blood here."

Frank Dubois nearly lost his footing as he turned the bend and stumbled into the hole in the hull. Somehow in their assessment, none of the crew noticed this before. There was a parachute lying on the ground beside Manuel; it had been dangling over the top and side of the plane but no one had moved it until Arnez a few moments ago…

"Whoa!" Trigger exclaimed for the first time since Lex embarrassed him back at airbase. He gave attention to the blood and back to the strange breach before making a face and cooing out nervously, "The fuuuuck?!"

Jonesy's eyes followed after the erratic trail of red, following it slowly before coming to a halt at the tree line. "It leads into the forest. Could be a survivor, maybe whoever used the parachute. If so, they're probably alive in there somewhere. Let's go." Without another word the Marines took off after the blood trail as Lex called out to stop them; but her cries fell on deaf ears. She growled an intelligible bout of profanities before giving the gaping hole a worried gaze. Woods gave Dubois a dirty look, almost conveying that they had some serious discussing to do when returned. But for right now there was potentially a group of soldiers out in the wilderness who needed help and nothing else mattered as the two followed after them. Plus they both silently agreed: with that strange unexplainable chasm bearing out of the aircraft, staying here alone wasn't an idea neither of them found smart.

Unfortunately their short trek through the ever darkening wood turned up fruitless. The trail of blood became less and less visible and they were growing uncomfortably further from base without flashlights. Lex may have been the guide, but not even she could get them back in the pitch night. Defeated, tired, they turned back and slumped about camp – Frank heading directly back into the COC, the light of his battery operated lantern illuminating the tent fabric in a dull glow. She could make out his shadow standing, pacing back and forth and moving his hands as if he were arguing with himself. In truth she was glad to be back. While out there the woman couldn't quite shake this disturbing feeling that they were being watched. And yet no matter where she looked or how quickly she did so there was nothing there…which made it all the more eerie. Her mind drifted in a tremor of anxiousness back to the Pyramid: how Weyland's party had been stalked by virtually invisible hunters. Nothing could have prepared them, no instinct could protect them from those horrid fates…fates that were always watching…always hunting…

An explosion of sound erupted behind Lex as she whipped around in time to find a small flock of birds taking off into the darkened sky with cries and chatter. She exhaled and grabbed her opposite wrist in an attempt to calm the uncontrollable shaking as the fingers clutched for dear life to the spear strapped close to her flesh. "Calm down," she whispered, growing hot from the journey as she absentmindedly took off her purple t-shirt revealing a tight and low cut purple tank top. Lil gave an approving whistle as Lex rolled her eyes and walked for her and the other woman's tent to set the shirt with her backpack when her left foot struck something wet and slipped a little. Lex gave a loud gasp and steadied herself with a hand on the ground to prevent the full fall…and then stiffened. With a squint of the eyes something clear yet shiny reflected off the perimeter lights. There was a thin layer of it on the grass, but in the back of her head familiarity of the substance struck a chord within her. It couldn't be….it couldn't be! Lex left her shirt on the ground and turned on her heels, looking over the shoulder briefly to make sure no one noticed the rush: the Marines were lounging about with their guns on the ground and Dubois was still in the tent.

Alexa Woods walked away from the perimeter back for the plane that lay shielded in near darkness save for a few specks of glow from the lights. She turned the corner slowly and approached with caution. She could hear herself breathing and paused to calm down outside of the main door. God knew Lex prayed that she was wrong. Maybe she was just tired – and paranoid as a result. But she had to be _sure_. Alexa pulled out the spear from its holster and touched the button that made the blade spring forth readily as she stood before the darkened entrance. The guide lingered out for a few brief seconds before reaching up and pulling herself inside and standing still, waiting and listening for anything abnormal. Woods grabbed a small pocket flashlight about the size of her finger and directed it forward. She flicked it on.

* * *

The pain – the searing, aching, horrid pain! From within the deep obscurity of a tunnel came the agonizing screeches of a horrific evolution. Strapped to the walls by a series of web-like thick secretion were numerous bodies, quiet and still in a comatose like state while their captor writhed upon the ground. Grid's claws extended, its spine elongated as the muscles pulsated. It turned swiftly, nails slicing through the flesh of a human male nearby and snapping him in half. The human had been granted a swift and painless death in the motion – the Antarctica Xenomorph survivor on the other hand endured far worse.

Yet despite the suffering Grid welcomed the change with a conniving sneer. It was a beneficial and trivial endurance in light of the scheme of things to come. It was the necessary beginning! The plan, the destruction to come! The alien's mind interpreted every possibility for control – and longed for it more than life itself. It could already see this world succumbing to the force of its power alone! Oh the thought of it caused Grid to hiss lustfully before falling onto the rocky floor of the dark cave it currently called home in the deep thick of this forested environment.

The creature arched with a scream as its crown extended and spread, shaking about in the shattering discomfort as its skin molted and began to peel off into a husk of the Xenomorph's former self. Though for some odd reason the definitive checkered scars upon its head stayed as vibrant as they'd once been previously. Finally the pains slowed to a dull throb as the evolved monstrosity panted in exhaustion, gathering any remaining strength it could find. Grid raised up smoothly, its large feet stomping upon the ground as it hunched and let out a quiet hiss. At last, the first change before the last. Grid threw back its large widened head with a victorious roar. Xenomorph drone it was no more. Now the extraterrestrial was something greater, stronger, more powerful than it had once been. Its prey on the wall began to awaken, struggling against their bonds at the sight of their new captor in terror. Grid's jaws made an attempt to curl…the deadly jaws of…the Praetorian.

* * *

She shone the flashlight along the plane interior, finding the object as barren as before yet continued the investigation, walking the length of the vehicle from the cockpit down before pausing at a paneled door near the base of the plane. It was large and thick with steel and should have been merely an extra storage hold perhaps for parachutes or additional weapons; but what caused the young woman to stop wasn't that the door was gaping wide open – No. Her breath caught in her throat as Lex approached and looked at the destroyed keypad on it while her chest began to pump up and down harder and faster as the flashlight shone on what remained of the "storage hold". What gave her pause was the _manner _in which it was open. The door, like the other hole in the plane, was buckled outwards – the sole difference? This appeared dissolved away into jagged edges of remaining steel: like it had burned or melted away. Lex froze, eyes fixated on the stage of deterioration with anxiousness. Holding her breath Lex knelt down and reached a shaking hand inside the darkened room, stiffening as her fingers touched something warm, sticky and unpleasant. Pulling the hand back out the lass nearly bolted in terror at the secretion that laced between her fingers as remembrance overcame her mind like an icy avalanche of death. The light shone inside and the woman felt almost ill. The entire floor was covered in it and damp with water. "Oh God!" she exclaimed under her breath, rising to full height after wiping the substance off onto the walls in disgust and starting to back away.

In that moment the realization was immediate: it was all a lie. There couldn't have possibly been a terrorist. The plane didn't crash because of some attempt to free a criminal. It crashed because they had a "serpent" on board and it escaped. For the first time Alexa Woods regretted her curiosity and shook uncontrollably now. There was a possibility that that creature was still out here, lurking, watching, hunting! How many were there? How many would there _be_ soon? They had to leave – NOW! Lex spun around. "_**Lex…**_"

The young woman halted then as she stared down the other end of the plane where the entrance was…only to find it empty. No one was there…no one was there! She was immobilized, terrified as she next tried to turn and bolt in the opposite direction for the secondary opening (the large gaping hole from where something had burst out of), but, _**"Lex…"**_

It was ahead of her? Her irises struggled to discern as the air suddenly moved and Alexa Woods found herself petrified as something partially invisible began to make its way towards her, the plane rocking under each step. "No," she murmured in disbelief and widened eyes. Not them too! Not them too! It advanced steadily and Lex whipped forward the spear, swinging it directly for the camouflaged assailant only for it to stop in mid-air as it strikes hard against something. She tugs, but it doesn't move and she falls back onto her bottom. The spear dangled in mid-air as Woods took a deep breath, prepared to let out a scream and final warning to the others when the camouflage dissipates, melting off the frame of a large warrior covered in fishnets and barely there armor. A clicking resounds from behind the hardened metal mask as the dreadlocks pouring from out of it tremble with a shake of the head. _**"Lex…"**_ the mask whispers again in a grainy and yet compelling aura, and this time Woods notices a set of marks on the crown of the mask…marks that perfectly matched her own.

She touched her exposed cheek; hardly believing it but knowing that this had to be the only reason that she was still alive right now. "You?" she whispers, flinching for a second as the masked invader kneels down before her, cocking its head slowly as she relaxed a little and sat up further, coming onto her own knees whilst staring into the empty silver eyes of the masked being before her – wonder and awe blatant on her own . "It's you, isn't it?"

"_**Lex…my Lex…"**_

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Alright, so we'll get to see some Lex/Scar interaction next chapter, and will more than likely also get into a little more action plot wise. Now, i've got some words in here in the Yautja language, and here's their rough English translations according to Xenopedia. (I'll try not to use too much of the Yautja language in this first addition of the series, cuz i dont want to confuse people, or Lex) LOL_

**Paya - God/Conquering Warrior**

**Sain'ja - Warrior**

**Kiande amedha - "hard meat" aka the Xenomorphs**

**Kv'var - Hunt**


	5. Component 5

_Alright, once again, please forgive terminology and factual errors. I'm behind on this Universe and I've changed some events to fit the story line better. Thanks to all my reviewers and to all the people who are following/favorited this 1st of the Series so far. I wasn't expecting this turn out. Longer chapter, sorry again if it gets shitty towards the end. Enjoy!_

_Also Batman Beyond readers, I am working on doing a post for one of those fics this week. Bear with me!_

* * *

**COMPONENT V**

He had landed on the island a few hours ago – the ship rested within a large cavern like system in the side of a rocky mountain, hid and camouflaged under the cloaking mechanism similar to the one that enveloped the Yautja personally. Before landing Scar was able to trace the fume components left behind the ooman flight vessel, and flew overhead the crash site with an annoyed stare. A growl of irritation erupted through the warrior's throat as he tapped a screen in front of him and the ship came to rest on the rocky ground of the cave. Here in the darkness not even the sharpest eyes would be able to see the refracted light around it. Perfect cover.

He initiated his own cloaking device and went through in woods, walking silently as the bio-mask searched and monitored his surroundings; showing currently the threat was not near. In time he arrived to the site and inspected the remains. Beneath the mask his mandibles twitched and flared as an assortment of clicks passed through the material. The prize, an ever tricky one at that, had created a mess and managed to elude the Predator yet again. Now came the hard part. With the kiande amedha running loose on this large bout of land tracking it down would not only prove meddlesome – but risky as well. Scar didn't care about what he could potentially run into (that was a new kill to add to his leger, and in the months passed since allowed to hunt the male desired some extracurricular prey to pass the time) – but he did not know if this alien was a warrior, regular drone or Queen. It would not be the first time his people ran into a new, young Queen. He couldn't afford the chance of eggs being laid and the alien acquiring hosts to birth the new generation. Three Yautja perhaps could handle a few of that prey, but he was only one – and with so many hours placing him behind the quarry Scar had to treat the situation as serious as possible – he had to assume this area was under threat and if the kiande amedha was not found soon then the entire island was infested…therefore meaning it must be destroyed to prevent any further spreading of the bug.

In that time he tracked through the forest, scanning any and everything – stumbling across a few shredded and seemingly partially devoured bodies. But the hunter shook his head in disgust. The bodies he found were never in a consistent pattern. He checked the holomap upon his wrist computer and realized that for the past few hours his course had been traveling along an irregular path. Things had now gotten even more complicated: the prey was leaving a false trail near ooman populated areas to throw off any potential hunters; seeing it was in these zones the hunters would expect it to be – and using that general assumption to its advantage. The serpent was not only deadly, but intelligent – _very_ intelligent. And that posed a problem.

But Scar was smart too and concluded that if it was making kills so far off as a decoy then the creature had to be still within the vicinity of the crash site – and more than likely had a nest there. The Yautja turned and doubled back as the sun began to set, figuring this kiande amedha was mostly active at night; giving him a better opportunity of not only finding but _killing_ it as well. The hunter took to the trees to gain a better vantage point on the journey back. The solitary sun was lowering itself on the horizon and the Yautja wanted to be able to have an upper hand on anything that would cross paths with him.

That was when a flurry of movement caught Scar's eye: he switched his vision to infrared in the growing darkness and smiled internally. A small group of oomans darted by to the right of the Predator: six – and judging from their garb, formation, and weapons strapped cross their shoulders he could see that they were warriors like the ones past Yautja had hunted, battled and killed…or had been killed by. According to the history humans ranked such as these were often a worthy and entertaining hunt. For the moment the Xenomorph threat is placed behind him as Scar shifts in the trees and darts skillfully silent after them, coming up in the rear and preparing to take the large tan one out first…when there was a high pitched cry that caused not only the ooman warriors to stop and turn, but Scar too as well – and the mighty hunter was stupefied, turning off the infrared to a normal vision to be sure that what he was seeing wasn't a dream.

Dashing forward, her long dark hair tied upwards and dancing majestically with each step, was a female. She was not heavily weaponed as the others – but it did not matter. From the combi-stick holstered to her thigh, her brown skin, and that unmistakable marking upon her cheek Scar knew that she had proven her strength and prowess long before – and that a variety of weapons was not the cause for her accomplishments. It was her heart, determination and fierce tenacity and bravery that gave him reason a year ago in the ancient pyramid to name her with an honor among hunters – an honor that brought respect…and showed himself that she was more than just a partner. No. It showed him once it was all done that _she_ meant far more than that…She was "Blooded"…and a part of the Yautja he was sure he'd never find again.

The name she had been called crosses his mind. Lex. He thought internally. A soft purr reverberated in his chest as he watched her dash forward, growling a little when she'd tripped and been helped up by a male following behind; Scar noted him lightly passing a palm over her bottom and wanted greatly to take his wrist blades right through the ooman's spine and rip it out of his measly flesh to claim as prize and vengeance. This frail little insect surely could not be mated to the female warrior – especially when she was deserving of a partner far greater…like himself. Scar's mandibles twitched: what in the name of Paya was he thinking?!

The male seemed to smirk a little and Scar growled – the Yautja immediately disliking this counterpart. Lex (though she did not strike down the male in retribution for the touch) raised the corner of her lips a little to show her small teeth; because of this mild action of aggression Scar pleasantly assumed (and greatly hoped) the male indeed was not her mate. For this he was surprisingly relieved but still knew that the hunter would keep an eye on _him_, the little c'jit.

The woman exchanged words with the others, following behind them for a short while with a pout of annoyance that made the Yautja grow amused. Scar followed them; and the longer he did then the more she would turn and look around about them – she could sense his presence, and the Predator was in awe at the female's sharpness after all this time. Eventually the group had turned back in the dark – unknowing that something was following them. As they arrived to the crash site and meddled about their camp, Scar's bio-mask focused solely on Lex; and it was when she disappeared into the plane that the Yautja could no longer resist. He had to…

* * *

Lex couldn't believe her eyes and yet here he was on one knee before her, cocking his head slightly in a slow and somewhat hypnotizing motion as they stared between each other for what felt like an eternity. An ordinary woman would have screamed, shit her pants – maybe even died of fear at this colossal being looming so close by: especially in knowledge of the devastation and horrors he was able to unleash. But Lex wasn't afraid…disbelieving, sure. Shocked, hell to the yeah. But what registered the strongest was a feeling of happiness at the alien's presence. She couldn't believe how much the realization of him being here right now, having survived and returned only for the two of them to meet up once again as if Fate were drawing the two "hunters" together, _pleased_ her…and _that_ only made the confusion all the more haunting. It didn't make sense for the woman to be so jubilant concerning the extraterrestrial's presence but still she was: just as on Bouvetoya a year ago nothing else mattered – not with him near. His attendance invoked bravery within her…and perhaps, something else that Alexa Woods would not dare utter out loud and was too afraid to even consider…even though she knew it to be true.

A clicking sound came from beneath the mask and her hairs stood on edge in gratification...but putting her physical indulgence of him aside Lex swayed on her knees. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him: How did he survive after that cringe worthy injury? Surely she had witnessed his death moments before his people and ship materialized before them on the ice. He had to have died – lest her heart would not have ripped into shreds with grief once life slipped from the creature's eyes. What happened after he and the massive ship departed? Why was he back? The last question made the young ET and guide falter – for the last time his kind were on Earth death followed: both from them as well as from their initial prey.

The hunter reaches up, pulling a tube from the side of his mask as a hissing sound follows suit before clenching to the edges of it with long claws and pulling the object away, setting it on the floor. His angular face gave way to those mandibles as they flared a little, a backwards purr sliding out between them as he cocked his head again; giving his yellow eyes a better view into her dark brown ones. From the color of his skin, to the darkened spotting lining the edge of his – er, should she call it a "hair line"? Shit, she didn't have a clue! – to the unmistakable marking burned into the center of his forehead, Lex knew that this was indeed him. A soft smile spreads across her lips and the woman can't help but feel that she sees something within his alien yet beautiful eyes – intelligence, comprehension, emotion…perhaps even a mutual longing? The longer Lex looked the more attractive he appeared. Yes, attractive. Sure he had an amazing physique – but his personality and resilience lured the woman in like a pheromone. He had an alien exquisiteness behind that ferocious face – a face that seemed more attuned than any human she'd encountered since Antarctica.

Somehow with the mask gone Woods felt even more connected to the mighty creature before her – as if removing the mask proved the powerful hunter trusted this human female enough to unveil a more naked and vulnerable side to him that not just anyone could be allowed to see. Could Lex even be right about that? The alien closed his eyes and bowed his head in respect and recognition of her just as he'd done on Bouvetoya when he'd first revealed his true self just a few moments prior to the Queen's attack. Honored, precious, rare and trusted: all the emotions surged through her as she lowered her head in response before whispering the only thing manageable at the moment, "You're here…"

The answer was the being's hand reaching out. Naturally Lex stiffened, holding her breath while the hunter's claws traced lightly the Blooded mark burned into her cheek. Lex supposed she knew he wouldn't hurt her but took no chance in being cut by the sharp claws on fault of her own accord. What felt like a sting radiated under his touch, yet it for some odd reason soothed her. Soon the creature stopped clawing her tender flesh and its palm instead found rest against her cheek. Tilting his head a slight bit, the hunter secretly enjoyed the squishy yet soft texture of her skin. Lex exhaled, posture now much more relaxed under the hunter's touch; without thought she found herself pressing her cheek into his palm, eyes closed for a brief moment. "You're back," she whispered. Something had to be wrong with her…

"_**I'm…back,"**_ came the deep reply that made her lids spring open. _**"Lex,"**_ he stated, shifting himself closer. It was a deep and throaty sound – beastly, off and unsure – and yet the strange inhuman tone was captivating. He watched her stare at him, eyes half-lidded as if the sound of his voice had her suddenly drawn into a trance; or perhaps she was still struggling to interpret what he'd said. He'd try again. _**"My Lex…I've…longed for you."**_

That jolted her back into reality in an instant. Longed for her? The interpretation of that mere sentence evaded the human woman's mind – and made delicious uncertainty run even wilder. "You can talk?" she asked. She let him move closer, and fought not to move forward herself: something within her that the woman was sure wasn't fear but _yearning_ raked her soul and it confused as well as indulged the female. How great was the desire to press her frame against the protection of his larger one.

"_**I learned…ooman speak…it's strange, this talk." **_His hand never left her cheek, but his gaze softened. Learning: that was what he had asked of the Elders: that they teach him the ooman language. It wasn't completely set in stone, but they had known and gathered enough over the centuries to comprehend it. It was a start – and that was all the hunter needed. Deep down he hoped that this language absorption wouldn't be one sided…but that was a question that even now he battled to bring forth despite the thrill that seeing Lex brought – and the longing.

Lex smiled in spite of herself. "You know my name, but I don't know yours." Casual talk with an alien…

"_**In ooman talk? Scar."**_

Lex scoffed with a soft smile, "Scar huh?" Her fingers reached up slowly, watching his reaction as if asking permission first as the alien lowered its head in compliance and her fingertips touched the burned symbol upon his flesh. "Fitting name." He cackled with a sigh under her warm, soft fingertips. But now Lex had another problem to figure out, and stalling here touching on each other would never give the answers she needed. Lex was a woman of specifics. Simplicity at times, yes this was true. But without details she refused to operate – it was how she conducted business, how she'd led multiple successful guiding trips even when things went wrong (and things DID go wrong), why she was one of the best in her field of work…why she'd survived for so long. It wasn't about perfection; let's get that straight right now. It was about _essentials for survival_. "Scar, it's not like I'm not enthusiastic to have you here – I mean, I've surprisingly missed you like crazy," she shook her head and self-scolded, "-can't believe I told you that!," before continuing, "-but why are you here?"

"_**Hunting,"**_ he answered honestly, raising the brow lining in amusement that she missed him. But her reaction wiped any contentment away as Lex dropped her hand and pulled back away from him.

What had she thought? That he'd traveled from wherever the hell he was from to swoop her off her feet and take her back with him? Lex knew all too well that it was idiotic to have had even the slightest hope of something like that; didn't stop the wave of disappointment from washing over her. Of course to hear that he was hunting again was disconcerting for her particularly because it was the _objective_ in the hunt that made her stand on edge. His last hunt was supposed to have been serpents, and yet the Weyland expedition team found themselves unwillingly thrust in participation of the "games" with the ultimate price their just reward. As far as Lex was concerned that only said to her no matter what the target was, anyone was fair game for his kind.

Scar however could not grasp this to be the female's resolve. All he saw was a strange twinge of distrust in her gaze as she voluntarily removed herself from his advances. He'd supposed this possibility after first seeing her again in the forest. If she wanted to disconnect then he would not stop her. Though her pulling away still managed to displease the Yautja as he snorted and rose to feet and turned away from the woman back for the hold – shining a light inside as if he were suddenly more wrapped up in searching the plane.

She'd offended him? Or maybe he just didn't want to reveal the answer she so feared. "What are you hunting?" she demanded, but this time with a feeble hint of hysteria. Lex tried to ignore the inner dissatisfaction of his sudden detachment as she stood and stormed over after him. "Hey," she hissed with a frown, "don't walk away from me!" She grabs his arm, only to leap back as he suddenly wheels with a rigid posture and mandibles flared outright in aggravation though no fierce growl or roar came from them. For that Woods had to be mildly grateful. If the others had heard a sound like that they'd come storming around into the plane and light the aircraft – and the large extraterrestrial inside – up with a sea of bullets. Though her fear quickly evaporated. Pissed off at her the big guy probably would be, but if there was one thing the ET was positive of it was that Scar definitely would not harm her. "Listen, I deserve some answers after all that hell you put me through back then! You came to ME, remember? Who are you hunting? Humans?" Scar growls low and turns back to the hold but Lex was not about to pushed out of the way like an annoying child. She stood between him and the darkened room. "Hey!"

"_**If I were?"**_ came out the threatening question that made Lex stiffen. Scar glared down at her, testing, almost wanting her to challenge him on the matter. So what if he killed an ooman or two if they got in the way? No matter how great of a warrior Lex was, she would not be able to stop him – not easily. His yellow eyes glanced curiously at the round peaks sitting up beneath her top garment and clicked. Maybe she could spar with him, and he would dominate and claim her in the process. Somehow the male imagined the action would be beneficial for him – in more ways than one. But her expression seemed unsure rather than defiant and he no longer wanted to toy with the possibilities of a scuffle with her – or the pleasure that her surrender could rouse sexually for him. He cared about more than just his curiosity about copulating with her…he cared for her, genuinely her: and the confusion on her features made the game no longer enjoyable. _**"Hard meat."**_ He watched as his words obviously went over her head and thought hard on another word before stating in a tone that he knew Lex would recognize, _**"Serpents…"**_

That answer however was probably the one she feared more than "humans". Lex gasped, her hands beginning to quiver yet again uncontrollably as a sign that she was starting to fall into tormenting fear – the image of the pharyngeal-like jaws lunging for her at firing pistol speed flashed across her mind, causing the woman to stumble back a little as Scar questionably reached out a hand to steady her. The darkness shifted, somewhere a petrifying hiss sends shivers up Woods spine. Scar gauged her unexpected reaction carefully, eyes narrowing and flicking from the woman's expression to her shaking hands. She grabbed a hand and squeezed, trying to get the trembling under control and hide the effect from him to no avail. "That's not possible," she gasped. "We…you killed them all."

"_**All but one…"**_ the Yautja growled low. _**"It is your ooman's fault it lives."**_

Now it was Lex's turn not to understand. The word "ooman" seemed to throw the guide for a loop at first, but once she'd repeated it a couple times in her head she grasped that it sounded like "human" and must have been his name for earthlings…fine. But to say it was their fault seemed to be stretching things a little far. "Now hold on, if I remember correctly it was your people-."

"_**Yautja!"**_ he snarled in offense.

"Bless you?" Lex tried skeptically.

"_**Man blessings, yes. We are Yautja."**_

"Oh, well…if I remember correctly it was you Yautja who brought the serpents-."

"_**Kiande amedha – hard meat."**_ Since when did this turn into a vocabulary lesson? Lex was trying to stay mad at him but damn he was making that difficult.

"Right, those guys. Last I checked YOU brought them here for your stupid little hunts using us as hosts, so don't say this is our fault!"

Stupid? Did she just call the kv'var STUPID? _**"The kv'var, hunt, is life! A lower creature-."**_

"Lower CREATURE?!" Lex almost screamed cutting into his words. Forget finding it difficult to be angry with him, he had successfully roused her inner bitch.

"_**-would not understand!"**_

"I'm the lower creature? You destroy life, parading around like a barbarian! You're a MURDERER! You don't have an ounce of dignity, of HONOR!" Her rant is cut short with a gasped pitched cry as the Predator grabs her arm and slams the human woman into the metallic wall of the plane alongside a threatening flare of the jaws and mixture of clicks and growls that without a doubt were profane in nature. Fond of her or not, Scar would not allow anyone to blaspheme his culture – his very reason for existence. Nor, after the punishment he'd received, would he let anyone – prey, Yautja, ooman, _her_ – to put down his honor. But the bravery had gone from her eyes and was replaced by unquestionable fear, and the Yautja hunter felt something constrict his chest and force his gaze to avert from Lex. He had never really felt regret or guilt before – and if this was that Scar was not fond of it at all; this second guessing. He could see Lex was borderline in not trusting him…and that made the male upset and frustrated. Letting go – the Yautja returned his attention back for the hold. _**"You are not understanding."**_

"Apparently not…"came the hushed reply. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Lex pulled down her shirt and straightened it before kneeling and picking up the spear given to her and holstering it back carefully, securely onto her thigh.

Silence passed between them and Lex was on the verge of turning to walk off the plane after their confrontation when, _**"Apologies…"**_ the hunter stated low. It was obvious that in his beliefs he was NOT sorry – but the reaction he'd sprung on her: for that he was not approving. Lex figured that was the best she was going to get.

"Me too." He nodded and looked at her over the shoulder in acceptance. "Now, about this…hard meat."

Scar grumbled. _**"Your oomans took it."**_

Lex's brow lifted. "Took it," she repeated in a tone that stated the desire for further explanation to that claim.

"_**Out of the ice,"**_ he answered, tapping something on the control device upon his lower arm. _**"Put it on this…before I got here. They flew... It awoke,"**_ he added, motioning for the empty hold, _**"they crashed. It escaped. They ruined my kv'var, and my revenge."**_

Now things were starting to uncomfortably make sense. "They had it on this plane, you're sure?" Scar looked at her with offense again – if he could roll his eyes she was pretty sure his sass levels would've exceeded her own in this moment. He pointed inside the hold and Lex grabbed a piece of chipped metal and looked inside as he turned back on the light and illuminated it – and she felt sick to her stomach yet again. Somehow when she looked inside of here before Scar appeared Lex had hoped maybe she had just dreamed it all – but the second time simply fortified what she already knew. "Serpents…" Lex scooped a heap of secretion onto the metal piece in her hand and squirmed. This was indeed familiar. And the deteriorated door only added on to the confirmation…Her irises shifted upwards as a snarl ripped through her throat. Confirmation that she was being played for a fool – the marines too probably. Dubois had lied. "I'm going to kill him." Scar smiled at her burst of hostility, approving of it and feeling even more drawn to the female now. Beneath his loin cloth the Yautja's groin tightened in want. There she was. "There's something I have to handle. Wait here." She didn't wait for an answer, though she knew he would be too curious to hang back. Lex turned again to tell him to disappear – only to find him gone from sight already. She inhaled sharply before wheeling and practically running for the exit. Somewhere behind her the aircraft shifted with a heavy weight shift. Lex hopped down from the opening, landing on her hands and front balls of her feet before raising upright and storming around the plane back towards the camp. Gathered around the glowing fire was the crew, laughing about something. But Alexa Woods – having been lied to, tricked, and thrust in a situation like this – was in no laughing mood. He may have been smooth, but she had always figured something was wrong. And now: he was going to get his ass kicked for its authentication. "DUBOIS!"

Frank Dubois looked up, a smile on his face as he made out that seductively curvy frame of Alexa Woods practically running from the darkness of the plane for them. "What's up Lex?" he questioned – foolishly not noting the anger in her voice. He'd regret that in a moment. She was closer and his smile faded as concern took place and he rose to his feet; still her speed did not slow and she was practically right on him now. "What's-UGH!" In an instant her fist made hard and rough contact with his jaw at the words, "You insect!", making the agent fall back over his chair, cradling his face with a groan of discomfort. Girl had a mean (and by "mean" he meant downright MALICIOUS) right hook!

Lil pumped a fist in a shout of cheer. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Manuel was at Dubois's side as Trigger sipped from his flask with an amused glint while Pilot and Jonesy grabbed Lex to try to keep her under control. Somewhere in the distance they thought they heard a growl, but it must've been the wind.

"Lex," Jonesy demanded, fighting to keep her still under the woman's unexpected strength as she struggled to make another leap for the agent, "what the HELL?"

Lex managed to somewhat free herself from the men as she resisted a little less, calming them, before jabbing a finger in the agent's direction. "I'll tell you what's up: Dubois lied about what happened, and the severity of what we're dealing with!"

Frank sat up, coming around the chair as he held up his hand. "Now hold on a minute Lex-."

"You LIED! Tell them the truth Dubois!" Lex commanded, throwing the slimed piece of metal on the ground in front of him earning gags of disgust from the others. "You guys weren't transporting a criminal – YOU WERE TRANSPORTING AN ALIEN!"

Trigger stopped gulping from his flask and looked from it to Woods with a dumbfounded expression. "Yo, you been in my stuff, cutie?"

Lex reached out and kicked the leg of Trigger's chair with enough force he grabbed the handles and flinched nervously. "JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND IMPALE ON JAGGED ROCKS, TRIGGER!" She turned back for the metal laying on the ground. "See that? There's a secret hold inside that plane and it's COVERED in that secretion: the same secretion that was on your boot and that only one creature I know of that produces it!"

Jonesy runs a hand through his hair. He was tired and really not in the mood for whatever emotional breakdown Lex was having based on her grievance with Dubois. "Look, it's been a long day-."

"I'm not crazy Jonesy," Lex cut him off, placing a hand on her hip and looking amongst the faces of the gathered humans who obviously doubted that decree before focusing on Dubois with rage and remembrance burning in her eyes. "You heard one of my jobs went downhill because of an avalanche. That's not even close to the truth: and Dubois and the NSA and CIA and whatever other friggin secretive agency in the government KNOWS. A year ago I led an expedition for Weyland Industries on Bouvetoya in Antarctica. Weyland's satellites picked up something there beneath the ice and we checked it out to discover a pyramid – the remnants of an ancient civilization. But someone had already dug down to the pyramid, and while inspecting the find we woke something. We started a tradition that's been going on for hell knows how long. A hunt. An alien HUNT." She ignored the whispers of her insanity from Lil and Trigger. "Three beings came down to hunt these large…serpents, serpents who used our bodies to reproduce. Long story short out of that entire team I was the only one to survive: thanks to one of the hunters. We fought and survived together. But THIS IDIOT brought one back and now it's loose."

Pilot looked to Arrowhead who looked to Arnez who reached for his medical pack where he had always kept a few sedatives stocked. "Senorita," Arnez began slowly in a calm, warning voice, "you're stressed."

Lex grabbed the map off her makeshift table and kneeled down on the ground near the fire taking her finger and tracing it along a set of long large red lines she'd marked herself. "Look at the map. THIS," she pointed to a small barely visible island, "is Bouvetoya, aka Bouvet Island. It's pretty close to New Zealand. From what I figure the plane was flying from Bouvetoya and crossing over New Zealand: why the hell else would they take such a strange route to America from the Middle East?" The others, a little more curious now began to crowd around except for Dubois who hung back near the Communications tent with an unreadable countenance. "THIS," her finger jabs a red circle before eyeing the marines, "is where the last transmission came from – Dubois himself was confused, remember? The plane should have crashed in a radius of that area." Her fingers trail an opposite direction however, making the marines gasp a little. "So please explain to me how in the flying monkey shit it wound up almost 12 miles east of those coordinates? It's because we're not dealing with some terrorist! It's a fucking alien – and a smart one at that!"

The marines exchanged glances amongst one another, unsure of the guide's sanity level, but one thing was for certain: in her claim there were some inconsistencies in regard to what Dubois had told them. Sure there were risks in this line of work – the militants had come to expect and deal with that. But ancient pyramids and warring aliens was definitely something in the job description they'd not signed up for…even if something as ridiculously outlandish as this was possible. They didn't exactly believe what Woods was saying, but still there was caution. "Dubois," Jonesy began levelly, pinching the bridge of his nose together in frustration. "Clear this up for me, will ya?" There was hesitance of a response and that made the group leader cock his head with flabbergasted building anger. "Dubois…"

"C'mon guys!" Frank exclaimed, still cradling his bruised face with one hand while the other he threw in Lex's direction. "Aliens? What the hell kind of excuse is that?! Your brothers in arms are out here and you're wasting time contemplating talk of aliens from a mentally unstable woman whose probably got PMS to add onto her list of insanity."

Lex sneered. "You know as well as I do that their 'brothers' are dead and it wasn't the crash that killed them. And if I was so crazy why pick me then? Huh? Because I KNOW firsthand what these things are capable of. You NEEDED me; but I don't need you." Dubois's eyes widen. "I'm leaving, and if the rest of you want to live, you'll do the same-."

"UGH!" The sound came from on the side them at the border of the tree line in the faintly cast darkness where Pilot had been standing – and where he now was dangling approximately three feet in the air, white of his eyes bulged and arms splayed about to his sides as the male convulsed and coughed as blood sprung forth from his lips and landed on Arrowhead who had been just a few feet in front of him; and where something black and sharp was penetrated through his stomach. The marines jump back at first in shock, staring at their suffering comrade in disbelief…until a wide and glistening black crown unfolded itself from between the foliage accompanied with that all too familiar sadistic hiss that made Lex instinctively grab the spear from her holster and set the blade free. The creature had a set of checkered markings upon a small patch of the large crown and Lex recognized the patterning immediately. It was _it_, the "conniving" one as she called it.

"SCAR!" she screamed out as realization struck the marines and they grabbed their guns with cries of anger and vengeance and pain upon their lips, firing their weapons at the large and grotesquely beautiful monstrosity before them. It gave a scream out as the bullets raked its body, the splash of its green oozing blood spraying onto the nearby foliage that began to smoke and deteriorate and even poor Pilot, who hollered out in agony as the beast flung its tail and Pilot sprang off of it falling somewhere on the ground through one of the distant tents.

The large serpent stepped forth from the shadows, much larger and of a different physical state than it had been on Bouvetoya. Was it a Queen now? Somehow Lex noted that it wasn't quite as big…but it was large enough. Extending its head with a shrill shriek it began to run forward and the group pushed back some. "SCAR!" Out of nowhere a set of red dots rest on the side of the alien before a bright light exploded forth into its side. The marines stopped their run to look back and begin to reload as a gigantic humanoid like creature dissolved out of thin air, charging forth for its prey with a roar, leaping upon its back as wrist blades extended from their gauntlet and began to shred into the evolved serpent. The serpentine giant reached back an arm, bucking and trying to swat the hunter off as it screamed in pain. As the two ancient enemies did battle Lex turned for her group, grabbing at Jonesy's arm. "We have to go!"

Trigger cried out with his reloaded gun aimed at the ready, "THAT BASTARD KILLED PILOT!"

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" screamed Lil as she struggled to get her cartridge into her rifle, tears streaming down her face.

Lex looked over her shoulder as the serpent turned and bucked low with a swing of its arm. She shoved aside Arrowhead and took the brunt of the swing, crashing onto the ground with a roll as the marines opened fire once more. The creature whipped its tail, knocking the annoying hosts aside as it successfully managed to throw Scar who slammed hard through the metal of the plane as it groaned and fell over as a result. With a defiant shake of the head the large extraterrestrial called out and slowly approached the plane with claws ready to invite the death of its mortal enemy. Lex knew Scar was in trouble and absentmindedly leaped to her feet, running through the tall grass after the beast ignoring the cries of her human comrades not to engage. "HEY!" she hollered, waving her hands in hopes of distracting it, but the creature, hovering over the wrecked aircraft now, took no notice of her. Scar could hear his ooman partner outside calling out, he tilted his head to look out of a wide gash in the metal to see her hopping up and down in the distance.

She grabbed a rock and threw it, hitting the plane instead before taking another and chucking it as hard as she could – striking the alien who still paid her no mind though its tail did flick in aggravation. The plane began to creak and give way as it suddenly began to rip open on the side as the hard meat began to tear it apart to claim the life of the being inside. The serpent's hand flew down into the device, pinning the growling hunter into the seats he was between as its large head reached down and grew ever the closer; those jaws spread apart and revealing the second pair inside. Scar growled low. The plasma caster aimed but sparked a little as it began to be crushed by the weight of his prey.

Suddenly, the scarred creature let out a shriek as it pulled back in a swift motion from him. Scar looked through the opening again, but this time saw Lex jabbing the blade of the combi-stick into the leg of the kiande amedha before pulling away, looking up as the crowned beast turned for her with widened and concerned eyes. Something about this human was familiar, and then recognition struck Grid. Her…HER! She and this man-beast was responsible for the death of its beloved Queen.

Lex took a slow step back as she looked at the alien before her who rose to full height slowly and let out a low snarl, its crown blocking out the full moon in the distance. She gripped the spear handle tight, posture low and ready. A still moment passed, what was a few mere seconds felt like an eternity as Lex trembled in fear. Sure, she'd gotten its attention…and immediately she regretted it. "Scar?"

Scar struggled to stand upright as he tripped over the fallen seats, dangling out from the opening gash in the plane and hollering, _**"LEX! RUN!"**_

She turned on her heels and bolted for the forest line…and Grid was right behind her. She leaped over a fallen tree, falling onto her knees for a second before propelling herself up just as an enormous hand and it's dagger like nails stabbed into the soil where she had been, clawing the upturned earth in a screech of rage. Lex pumped her arms and drove her legs as the sound of bark ripping and breaking reached her ears followed by the heavy pounding of steps that shook the earth and nearly threw off the woman's stride with each step that chased her. Shit! Shit! SHIT! "Don't look back!" she panted to herself. "Don't look back!" Disobediently her eyes shifted and she wished she had just listened to herself. "EEEEYAAAAAAH!" came Lex's terrified scream at the sight of the serpent using its head as bulldozer plowing through a tree to the right rear as it slid upon the earth and caught up in her lane. "SCAR!" she hollered, closing her eyes as she pushed herself to the limit to outrun the closing extraterrestrial. She'd done this last year – running through the ice and snow covered whaling station from the vengeful jaws of the Antarctica Queen. Her eyes burned with tears as she gazed up into the night sky partially visible through the tree tops while Grid's hand reached out, positive the stars would be the last thing she'd ever see. "SCAAAAAAAAAR!"

Something hard slammed itself into her knocking them off the path as the serpent squealed and lost its footing, falling on its side as it kicked and cried out trying to right itself. Lex opened her glistening eyes to stare into the mask of her Yautja warrior. His arms held her tight to his chest and she could not stop herself from gripping her hands around his neck and pulling him closer to her. Scar, still having her in his arms, leaped to his feet as the Xenomorph had finally came to its feet and crouched low, approaching them with a hiss. Scar grabbed hold of his shuriken, flinging it a little in his grasp to extend the blades before throwing it forward where it slices the side of Grid's face who spins and uses his tail to strike the two, flinging Scar against a boulder and Lex into a tree trunk with a yelp before slumping to the ground with a winded cough.

Grid takes a step forward. It supposed it should be grateful that they killed the Queen, lest the alien never would've been able to embark on its own journey – to undergo this change that would make IT the greatest and in command. Yet the Xenomorph's hive ties could not be so easily shook. Avenge the mother, and then continue on its spree. That was the plan…until the beast suddenly quivered and arched in pain. No…NO! Not so soon! The Xenomorph gave a squeal of disappointment before taking off through the trees in temporary retreat, knowing that with this pain it would not have been able to fend off its hunter. Until next time!

Scar sat up, shaking his head before making his way over to Lex who was still slumped against the tree. She winced, and he caressed her cheek. Things were far more serious than he or the Elders could have imagined. More than anything the Yautja wanted to chase after the kiande amedha, to hunt it down and kill it before it could complete the change that Yautja rarely witnessed. But his ooman female was here, injured…and the need to tend to her and keep her safe overpowered his Yautja instincts. Scar could not understand the effect she had on him: or why he craved more of it…but he would not leave her. _**"Lex…"**_

"I'm fine," she hissed out with a deep breath and touching his hand. After a few more deep breaths she allowed him to help her to her feet. "Uhnnn, I'm definitely going to feel that in the morning." Woods cradled her bleeding forehead before picking up her fallen spear and heading back in the direction of camp.

Scar hesitated. _**"Go back?"**_

"I have to, Scar. I have to check on the others, clean up a little mess…and get everything I need so we can hunt that…kiande amedha down…and KILL IT!"

Scar purred in delight. A hunt alongside her yet again would be a delicious reward indeed. Even the Yautja hunted in packs of three sometimes. He followed close behind her as they managed through the area cleared by the Xenomorph, spotting the clearing ahead in the distance. He hung back a little behind her as she entered the clearing and headed off to the side for the fallen tent where the others were gathered round about, looking down at something with shame in their expressions. Lex approached, gripping her bleeding arm as she pushed by them and looked down to the burned remnants of what had been Pilot. "I'm sorry," she said softly. She wouldn't try to offer them any further comfort than that; wouldn't draw on this ceremonial grievance. They needed to leave from here. She turned and headed for her tent when Lil grabbed her by the hair and yanked. But Lex had had enough. She turned and punched the female Marine straight in the center of the chest with a deep scowl as she coughed and fell to her knees. "Now isn't the time to fuck with me, Lil," Lex warned.

"You…ugh! Bitch," Lil managed out through burning eyes as she clutched her chest.

"Nice tantrum princess," Lex retorted, turning back for the tent. "But I didn't force you out here, I didn't lie to you, and I didn't kill Pilot. When you think about it, all that falls under Dubois." Scar had closed the distance from the trees where he had been watching the others when he saw Lex assaulted, when there was a gunshot. Lex wheeled and saw the Yautja favoring his shoulder before giving a loud guttural cry. His plasma caster aimed, as did the guns of the fellow marines and Dubois – who had finally come out of hiding from the communications tent. Ass wipe. Lex flew off, throwing herself in front of the large hunter and pressing her back against him as she readied the spear in her hand and snarled.

"Lex," Dubois called out, "move out of the way!"

"Kiss my ass Frankie!" Lex eyed him. "Stand down, all of you!"

From the way the woman moved in a such a swift run and took her aggressive stance in protection of the seemingly barbaric yet advanced alien, Arrowhead saw that there was more going on than they knew or were prepared for; in this mess they were in, and in her bravery to protect them even at the risk of her own life, he trusted Lex and her connection to this strange monster, and found further questioning of the situation only delayed time, made matters worse, and sealed their deaths. Ricky lowered his weapon and turned back for the remains of Pilot, offering the weeping and shaking Manuel a comforting arm on the shoulder before he pulled a piece of the tarp over the fallen marine's body. Trigger on the other hand, was not so willing to give up. "Are you CRAZY?! THAT THING'S A MONSTER!" Arrowhead huffed loudly his displeasure.

"This THING," Woods teased with a deep scowl, "just saved all of your lives."

Jonesy's hands were shaking as he gritted his teeth. "Lex…"

"I'm not going to say it again," Lex threatened as she heard Scar's weapon strapped to his shoulder begin to take aim and load for fire.

"_**Lex…"**_

"It TALKS?!" Dubois cried out.

"Hold on big guy," Lex warned, stretching a hand back and touching his hardened abdominals in prevention. She shivered. Damnit Lex, KEEP THOSE THOUGHTS UNDER CONTROL!

Jonesy pleads as his gun lowers about an inch, "Leeeex…"

Scar growled low. "I'm not about to stand here measuring dicks while that thing is running loose – let me assure you, mines bigger. Is that good for everybody? Now, unless you want your fucking heads blown off, PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" There is a chorus of sighs and moans for a couple milliseconds but, reluctantly, her threat is heard and taken seriously as they lower their weapons giving one another nervous glances. Lex relaxes a little and turns to the still irritated Scar, lightly touching the glowing green bleeding wound on his shoulder. "We've got to get this patched up." At her touch only does his plasma caster lower.

Scar looked down on her, maneuvering his head in that almost snake like motion once again as she looked into his eyes and felt captivated by him, like she was under the spell of a pheromone. _**"I can…patch up."**_

Trigger paces back and forth, gripping his hair as he initiates an emotional breakdown. "What the hell, man? WHAT THE HELL?! What was that thing? What is THAT thing?! What do we do, Jonesy? We didn't sign up for this SHIT!"

"No," answered Arrowhead, looking over his shoulder with a suspicious glance. "But HE did: signed us up." All eyes turned to Dubois who took a step back and shook a little, holding up his hands in surrender to attempt to show that he wasn't the real enemy here.

"'Bout time," Lex growled, turning from Scar and heading back into tent she and Lil were supposed to be sharing, giving the guys a look that warned not to try anything stupid – Scar took this opportunity to handle his battle wounds, pulling out his medi-kit and starting the painful yet effective process of removing the bullet lodged in his shoulder.

The marines and agent stared at him, watching him work with tension for a long while until the tent flap pulled back open and Lex stepped outside. She had changed into a pair of black fitted cargo pants with a dark purple belt and matching dark purple cropped tank top. Black army boots strapped up the middle of her calves as the spear was once again holstered to her thigh. But this time, it was not the only weapon she carried. Attached to the belt was a second holster on her left hip that held a handgun, and below it in a strap was another handgun strapped tightly to her thigh. And finally, fastened over her left shoulder there was a thin but sturdy black strap that then wrapped around her back and underneath her voluptuous breasts. Directly beneath and slightly angled beneath her left breast was a holster that contained a sheathed combat knife. The woman tugged on the wrist high fingerless black gloves before strolling over to Scar who had just finished sealing his wound and rose from a chunk of plane where he was sitting. She stood before him as the Yautja male looked her up and down, appraising her strange battle garb but giving a solid nod in approval. After Bouvetoya, Lex decided to go to a couple gun ranges, buy some things for the "just in cases". She always came prepared.

Manuel wiped his eyes, finally having left Pilot's side before asking, "What's going on?"

"Look," Lex explained softly, "Scar and I are going after the serpent. You guys head back to the plane and get out of here."

"No way," Jonesy argued, adjusting the strap of his gun. "That thing took down one of our own. I'm not letting that slide. We're coming with you."

"We ARE?" squeaked Dubois.

Lex gazed up at Scar who merely narrowed his brows before looking away back towards the forest. Well, that wasn't exactly a "no". "Fine, but just know there's a pretty good chance all of us will die out there." She ignored the rebuttal in Scar's rumbling snarl. "And what Scar says goes."

Lil scoffed. "If someone like you could risk your life against a giant fucker like that, then so can we."

With a roll of the eyes Lex shook her head. "Fine, but before we go: we need some information. Dubois?" The agent stiffened. "Oh, and one more thing," stated Lex, facing the massive creature before her and looking back at the others as her nearness causes him to place a hand on the back of her hip possessively. "Touch HIM," she points for Scar, "and I'll take your fucking heads off. He's MINE." Little did they know just how serious things were about to get.

* * *

_Alright next chapter will probably start from Grid POV. And yes, i know that since it has become Praetorian that Grid should no longer have the scarring on its head, but i figured, "what the hell?" I wanted to keep a defining feature to the Xenomorph, it makes it seem like the Xeno still has an identifiable and eerie quality that solidifies it's...dark ways MWAHAHAHAHA! Until next time!_


	6. Component 6

_EDITED CHAPTER. I had to make a correction._

**COMPONENT VI**

How could this be? The serpent-like alien had not anticipated this to happen as quickly as it was now. It grimaced as finally the sight it had been retreating to lay before the terrifying monstrosity; and the evolving Xenomorph welcomed the sight heartedly. Safety, at last! And yet the sheltered presence did not sway the suffering result undergoing the Xenomorph's frame.

So soon – surely this was not supposed to happen so soon! Back within the dampened and darkened cavern, Grid crawled on the ground and dragged its freshly advanced and molted form deeper within as its strength nearly gave out. The Praetorian gave a weakened whimper as it begged forth before tumbling down a small drop back into the nest that waited patiently for its master. The extraterrestrial hunched over, heaving in pants and screeches of pain as what had once been desired power now transformed into fear – fear of the unknown; fear of the change and its unprecedented speed…fear of the agony. It had to end! This had to end! Yet Grid flashed its drooling jaws in distaste at such a thought. Suffer through the hurt – to become the greatest and most perfect creature this wretched planet had ever seen! To claim this rock as its own and mold it into and beneath the faultless paradigm that was The Hive…The Praetorian Xenomorph gave a resolute shrill scream of its credence.

For a brief moment the pangs settled and the "serpent" to most, "bug" to others, calmed. Though, Grid recognized the potential threat to its plan from the large hunter and his fleshling counterpart whom the Xeno and its siblings and mother faced previously in the blistering cold cavity and tunnels of the old nest. _They destroyed the hive once_. Grid manages to extend its claws for a small hole in the rock, gripping what lay inside before extracting it. The item was small and seemingly fragile within the destructive hands of the one holding it, ovular in shape and thick texture coated in a layer of mucus as what dwelled inside twitched in response to its disturbance…as well as the tantalizing presence of hosts nearby. The Praetorian curved back its lips in an intermingling of a wince and jubilance as Grid set its prized reward onto the ground before the pitifully weak fleshlings to have choice of pickings. Yes. Yes! _The hunter and his female had destroyed the hive once_. Grid collapsed onto the ground with a sudden fit of tremors. Its screams were miserable, making the now full awakened captured ones attached to the wall feel pity for the thing…momentarily.

But realization of their plight brought the earthlings back to their senses in an immediate rush. Their monster captor was weakened, down – there was never a better chance than this very instant. The humans stuck to the cavern rock helplessly struggled to break free from their bonds as the egg-like thing before them made strange sounds, and the four lips sealing it closed slowly spread open in a gooey mess of web-like secretion. They froze. Something pale in color inside of it shifted, squirmed even. Grid opened its jaws.

A male – scrawny and thin in appearance with large glasses – widened his eyes as what appeared to be fingers suddenly crawled up and out of the top of the egg; revealing what he could only describe as a large hand with a tail coming out of the back of it. Surely it couldn't be a threat with its small size and lack of physical apparatus that indicated danger to those who crossed it. And yet…the hand turned and faced him, fingers drawing close together like a cat preparing to leap upon its quarry and deliver the fatal bite that sealed the prey's end. And yet, in spite of this monster's non-deadly though disturbing appearance, the nerdy young teen found himself afraid and using every bit of his might to attempt to break free. But he would not be able to escape his fate…none of them would. Worry transformed into panic, and panic into absolute terror. The hand exploded forward in the air and he gave the most petrifying scream that he or the others had ever heard – or would ever hear again – and the last thing he saw was the darkened shadow upon his assaulter as it grew closer, and a fleshy long tube-like thing erecting itself forth from a slit in the creature's center. Was that a-? Was this thing going to-? He had not the time to evaluate. There was a grabbing, a tightening. Darkness encased him.

The parasitoid larval known as a facehugger gripped its long and thin yet sinfully strong fingers to the boy's head while its tail constricted about his throat to solidify the facehugger's position. It gave one simple thrust as its reproductive organ forced its way down the host's throat, quivered, and began the process that meant the end for them both – pleasurably for it… painfully agonizing for _him_.

Grid watched on with interest and satisfaction amidst the Xenomorph Praetorian's waves of hurting that would eventually result in the ultimate alteration into its species' most unblemished and flawless form.

_The hunter and his female had destroyed the hive once_ – the facehugger tightened around its victim once more – _**they would NOT succeed AGAIN!**_

Soon…Very Soon.

* * *

"Feel free to start at any time, prick," came the harsh threat from the human platoon leader. The gazes of irritation, disbelief, and anger from the gathered others focused upon Frank Dubois were all in agreement to the underlining meaning of Jonesy's words. But Frank was still struggling to find the voice to begin as he remained baffled at the sight of the monstrosity sitting (what Dubois could only assume to be) rather impatiently, hunched over its knees on a piece of the plane wreckage yet again – and Lex was standing at its right side, leaning part of her side and back against its massive shoulder with folded arms and crossed legs. With this Frank frowned: her comfort alongside the extraterrestrial murderer seemed to surpass that of survival instincts, and Agent Dubois not only could not understand this, but did not like it either. Obviously Woods lacked perception of the severity of this situation due to her past trauma – and Frank could suppose that _that_ was tolerable – however, she needed to wake up and quick…perhaps persuasively.

As if sensing the ooman's thoughts the Yautja hunter gave a low growl and clenched his claws upon his knees with rushing irritation. This frightened little pathetic waste of flesh was using good leeway in hunting down the rarely seen morph of the kiande amedha. Coming back here and dealing with their squabbles was delay enough. After enduring punishment the need to avenge his honor, the need to HUNT was unbearably powerful. _**"Lex,"**_ the creature's husky and dark voice stated, his right wrist blades flying out of their hold with a loud *shwing* that made everyone jump.

"I suggest you speed it up, Frankie," Lex warns, rising up from her resting position – not wanting to get between an angry (what did he call himself again? Yautja? Yeah, that word) Yautja and whatever pissed it off…she touched her stomach briefly where she painfully remembered being kicked across the temple room by one of the others that had come with Scar. After a year just the thought winded her. No way the woman wanted to be in the middle of something like that again; especially not willingly. "You're almost out of time."

Frank shook his head – not believing that he was actually contemplating doing this. "I could get killed for this," he muttered to himself.

"You could get killed if you don't," Lex retorts through furrowed brows. "Either way you look at it – whether from the government, the alien, or Scar – you're gonna probably die here." All of them were.

Between the extended and readied weapons and frozen scowl on the alien's mask, Frank realized the potentially dangerous ground he was walking on right now. He needed to pull it together effective immediately! Agent Dubois sighed and ran a shaky hand through his locks as he commenced pacing. "Where do I even start?"

"Pick," Arrowhead growled.

"Right," Dubois started. "Well. The first known encounter with," he pointed to Scar, "_them_ was back in the jungles of Val Verde back in '87, although the more information we attained gave the impression they'd been coming long before that." The predatory alien made a sound that everyone supposed consisted with a scoff. "Needless to say, only two people walked away from that – barely. The story they told didn't make any sense. But of course out of curiosity the government couldn't completely overlook the tale. Rather than lock them up for insanity or possible murder the two – an honored militant of ours named Major Dutch Schaeffer, and the Verdean woman Anna who was a member of a communist guerilla group in Val Verde that Dutch and his men had…obtained – were simply 'excused' and, well, assured us their silence. Time passed and we didn't think anything else about it; until Los Angeles 1997: a detective Lieutenant Mike Harrigan who was investigating and demolishing gang violence found not only his entire team save one killed, but apparently had become a viable target for one of those things."

The agent paused his pacing and looked to the others with a grim countenance. "That's when shit got serious and we had to reevaluate. Mankind was no longer alone in the universe – and the others we're friendly. Precautions went into effect, past massacres and abnormalities in history on American soil and otherwise available to us were looked into on a deeper and more scientific scale."

So the government had known about these guys for quite some time now? Somehow Alexa wasn't surprised in the slightest…from her father being a past military man himself she knew confidentiality play a big part of things involved…even if the results were of bad intentions rather than good ones. The more heard, the more Lex was convinced that even if there was a chance Frank was an ignorant victim of the government's lies, that he might still end up standing on his country's side – foolish and radically. "And Bouvetoya?" the woman demanded knowing Scar was getting antsy. Though hearing about his past visit here seemed to still the beast with vague interest. That was good enough to keep him from killing Dubois in annoyance.

"We were thrown off guard," responded the agent honestly. "We had no record of anything unusual happening in 1994. I mean, we knew about the strange disappearance of the workers of the whaling station but we in no way tied it with these invaders: Bouvet is no man's land, it didn't seem like a potential location based on what we found in the past."

Arnez shifted from one foot to the next. He had been very quiet since the death of Pilot – and frankly the rest of the team was rather uncomfortable with the silence of their bubbliest and most adoring member. "Why not?" the medic asked. "You said you investigated similar occurrences. What made Bouvet so different-?"

"The timeline," answered Dubois, interrupting the rest of the question knowingly. "You see, based on Val Verde and Los Angeles and other past events we figured that these hunters come every ten years to kill people they thought worthy of some ceremonial bloodbath. Most of the time they won and would just vanish without any remaining trace that they'd ever come to begin with. From our dates, the aliens were only supposed to come every ten years in the '7's. 1987, 1997? And '7's before then. But they were here in 200_4_. Given the history with these guys our people thought it best not to think of that as an abnormality – but another piece of the puzzle. Then Woods' testimony revealed the primal dial in the pyramid had been set for 1904. The puzzle unfortunately started coming together. We hadn't factored in the possibility that these monsters-," Scar growled, "-conducted more than one visit to our planet. We found the hunters came (at least so far) in intervals of ten, and of one hundred years. Why? That remained to be seen. Could both timelines be symbolic of separate reasoning? Did one interval mean more than the other? That's what our researchers were trying to figure out. Though honestly there are some of us who don't care about specifics; we just wanted to know when to expect it them so we could blow them out of the sky, make them pay for all the hell they'd caused.

"But when Alexa briefed us on the second set of aliens we got even more serious. Two extraterrestrial species were or had been on our planet, both having either the technology or violently predatory anatomy and behaviors to drive mankind towards extinction." Dubois narrowed his eyes at Scar who cackled threateningly in response. "We couldn't allow that."

Arrowhead sharpened his blade with a handheld stone as the Native American raised a corner of his mouth in disgust. "But you couldn't resist either." The others gaped. "Sure you were worried about mankind, but there was a lot you could 'learn', right?" A brief silent tension revolved around the camp. "Imagine the level of supremacy and clout you all would have if you could get your hands on the hunter's technology. Or maybe control the serpent aliens. That would put North America at the forefront of military power, wouldn't it?"

Lex stiffened as displeasure at their insolence and greed began to overwhelm her. "You took your asses to Bouvetoya to salvage whatever you could use for yourselves!" the African American beauty concluded; a repulsed wince evident on her features. "All at the cost of dozens of lives, maybe even our entire species if the serpents wind up overrunning us."

Scar stood to follow suit of Lex though grabbed the back of her belt like a child begging their guardian not to leave them behind. He could have easily forced her down, yet watching her reaction to the uncovered selfish and imbecilic nature of her fellow oomans pleased him. Though he looked at the placement of the moon in the Earth's night sky and frowned beneath his mask. As amusing as she was, however, the Yautja hunter would have to play with her later. _**"Means nothing still. We never let oomans take what's ours."**_ Lex halted her advance under his touch, and at her massive ally's words she chewed her lip in thought. Sebastian De Rosa (a gentle, intelligent, and handsome man that Lex could have loved – but wound up putting a bullet through his head, instead) had mentioned something along those lines in the temple while the two of them were struggling to survive the ever changing walls. Sebastian had hinted that when they lost a hunt, the hunters ensured nothing survived – and seemingly nothing could get its hands on the Yautja's weaponry. Lex gasped internally, looking up at the face of the extraterrestrial male who was distracted by other things. So that's why Scar and the others had been so aggressive when the humans had taken the advanced weapons – "guns" as she symbolically referred to them as.

"I hardly call that far!" Dubois retorted with a snap. "How do you expect us to defend ourselves against your barbaric demeanor and violently advanced weaponry?"

Naturally the ooman had used some terms that Scar could not interpret directly, but the hunter got the gist. _**"You've done before…will do many agains."**_ He noted the enraged disbelief from the ooman Lex called "Frankie" at Scar's assurance that the kv'var would always continue, and made the Yautja smirk. But when that disbelief shifted to defiance, Scar was both amused and peeved.

Lex held up her hand. "But something went wrong…" pressing the story onward.

Dubois nodded. "In the search our team came across a specimen frozen and preserved perfectly. The big heads decided that further analysis was needed and the alien was loaded up to begin transport. But along the way things went wrong and shortly after the plane crashed. It must have escaped somehow."

Scar began tapping a series of buttons on his wrist gauntlet. He could have stated to the s'yuit-de c'jit that by obvious judging of the hold it was easy to determine the kiande amedha likely thawed and self-inflicted harm – using its personal resilience to its acid blood, and the weakness other objects had to it to escape that pitiful excuse of a prison. But explaining that was not of importance right now. His gauntlet beeped with each touch combination before finally grabbing the hilt of the ceremonial dagger holstered at the Yautja's side and clicked anxiously at Lex. Directing his mask donned face for the trees it was pretty spelled out what the male conveyed. _**"Lex…Go."**_ Staying here any longer would just be stupid and a waste. They'd been caught up on whatever information necessary from the trickster ooman – now was the time to act before things got to the point of no return.

The human female couldn't help but notice the strange tension he was overflowing with. Sure it was apparent that truly she didn't know much about him, but Lex knew _this_ personality was slightly different from Bouvetoya – an alteration in character that had not become evident until after the strangely different yet familiar "hard meat" had showed itself. She knew those checkered scars upon its crown – but that body and size was unrecognizable. Lex raised a brow. Was there something more to the serpent that Scar wasn't telling? She prepared to question the gigantic being on that when Jonesy cocked his rifle ready. "Let's do this." The remaining marines didn't have to be urged twice.

Lil bore a rather dark and unpleasant scowl. "For Pilot," she stated.

"For Pilot," answered the leader. "Everybody gear up – you too Dubois." Frank frowned in blatant disapproval. Going after this thing was the dumbest thing these jarheads could have ever in their lives considered; yet the higher ranking governmental enforcer knew there was indeed no way he could sway a group of gun toting, vengeful marines. Dubois supposed though that rather than make a run back for the plane waiting on the air strip and risk getting shot to smithereens by a rain of bullets (or sliced into unrecognizable pieces by a colossal galactic foreigner of frightening proportions), he could stay amongst the trigger happy marines, the experienced and weapon toting Alexa Woods, and the beast that had hunted and annihilated these things for heaven knew how long. Safety in numbers, right?

Trigger loaded his artillery and strapped up with anything he brought or could find – even pocketing Pilot's old gear…not like he would need them anymore. Trigger winced: okay, that was a bit more harsh than it should have been. "Yeah," he proclaimed, pulling on his pants in a gesture of manliness that made Lex roll her eyes. "I say we fuck that bitch up! If you screw one marine – you feel the bullets of them all."

"Before that," Lex cautions with a step forward slouching her hips a little with folded arms, one finger directed for Dubois with intensity. "I need to know: did you contact anyone?"

Dubois froze. "C-Contact?"

Lex raised a corner of her lips. "Since we arrived you've practically lived in the Communications tent. Have you contacted anybody from your agency; told them about what happened here?"

All eyes once again turn to Dubois who coughs. "Look," the agent says with a tone of honesty and raised hands in innocence. "I did contact base, but ONLY to tell them that we found the crash site. I hadn't had the time to tell them about…ya know."

The Environmental Technician looked over the somewhat untrustworthy agent – one whom already proved to keep information hidden from the others it evidently influenced. She didn't have an exact idea on whether or not Dubois could be trusted, but recognized the longer they delayed here in the destroyed camp, the farther the serpent got – or the more lives it could possess. Technicalities couldn't be questioned right now. She would just have to suck it up and keep an eye on him for the time being. Accepting but not approving of his response, Lex nodded. "Good. Human involvement would only make matters worse. What happens here has to end with us." The air stifles with a cold realization of a dark truth…she was right. They couldn't risk bringing more people here and allowing this hell to spread.

But as the group finished preparations for departure, Scar eventually stopped caring about the ooman conversation or their gathering of armaments; on his own time as usual, he turned and strolled for the forest outline with Lex jogging right behind the alien hunter, telling the others to catch up swiftly. He bounds over a tree with ease, only halting to turn and wrap an arm around Lex's waist – pulling her into his hardened chest and lifting the soft ooman woman like she was but a leaf over the fallen bark. Lex gave a mild gasp at the gesture and wound up grabbing tight to his shoulder and squeezing herself against the Yautja as her legs lifted and arched in an innocent but somehow elegantly seductive gesture. The tree had been ripped up from the soil and bore down do the Xenomorph's chase of Woods, and once finally assisted over it Lex expected for Scar to immediately set the woman down: but was appalled to find that he did not. Instead his grip intensified, and the two found themselves matching gazes for a moment. She could not see his expression beyond the mask, yet gazing into those emotionless spheres of sight made her feel as if there was a powerful lure pulling them closer together. More than anything Lex wanted to take off the creature's bio-mask and peer into his entrancingly golden eyes like she had on the wreckage. She enjoyed seeing that side of him…more than perhaps she should have.

The Yautja clicked beneath the mask and cocked his head a faint bit, mesmerized by what he could only compare to gratified shock resting upon his ooman's features. By Paya she felt so soft and warm against him: and by some odd chance his mind wandered into what it would be like to explore the sensations further. He held her, not letting go, but not moving on either. How strange and pleasant it was the captivation she thrust upon him.

"Ahem!" came the cough from behind as Scar and Lex looked back only to meet gazes with the gathered remaining humans – gazes which ranged from shock, to mildly amused, to the natural disposition of disgust from good ole Dubois. The only one of the militants who didn't seem disturbed or put off by what seemed to be their abnormally intimate interactions was Arrowhead: he was no mystery to tales of strange happenings: bondings between humans and the enchanting "spirits" who seduced or found themselves enthralled by the mortals. If separate aliens interested in human blood could stand before him in less than ten minutes of each other – the Native American powerhouse had no right to disbelieve or find anything strange here.

Lex fidgeted in Scar's hold and looked to her extraterrestrial counterpart with a nervous smile before stretching out her legs and giving a light push against his shoulder, indicating that she wanted to be put down now. Scar gave a small hiss of disappointment but obliged before facing away from them and taking off back after his initial prey. The group trudged through the darkened forestry, grateful however as the faint rays of sunrise began to lighten the distant sky in dark hues of purple and red. Soon they would be able to see where they were going – and what could be watching them from the foliage shadows.

"Scar," Lex said after a while of following the Yautja hunter as the others' huffs could be heard in the background. "Slow down."

"_**If can't match steps…should not come,"**_ snarled back the Predator. He was referring to the others but it was obvious that he was aggravated – more than likely about the moment between him and Lex being abruptly interrupted. A certain level of frustration concerning their rather physical exchanges had been bothering the Yautja since their reconnection. Though the stunt she pulled (yet again) at risking her own life to preserve his was a bold and honorable one, Scar was not a fan of Lex putting herself in the way of death. In fact, having the female here on this hunt did rouse a bit of disapproval from the hunter. As good as it was to fight alongside of her, the idea of this particular ooman being stripped from his side in injury or worse was not a befitting thought. Peculiar thoughts to have he knew, especially for an ooman – but Lex was far from a normal; and much more interesting than Yautja females. Perhaps that was the reason that solidified his protective nature concerning her. Still, who was he to come between a hunter and its prey? Scar grumbled and pressed on faster, earning a groan from the others.

Lex wipes her brow and places a hand on her hip with a huff but says nothing else. Fact of the matter was the marines weren't the only ones having trouble keeping up with his stride. Sure she'd scaled mountains and crossed dangerous plains, conquered what mere bums would call "impossible" – but having to jog at a brisk pace for the duration just not to lose sight of her branded warrior was needless to say becoming quite an exhausting task.

Further into the New Zealand foliage the odd group trekked, and the more nervous they became. The day was not far, this was true – but the current level of darkness mingled with the realization of what now lurked within the mysterious wonderland could only have the human party flinching at every crack of a twig in the distance. They'd be fools not to be on edge after what they'd seen.

Scar pauses finally, kneeling over the ground as the humans took this opportunity to gather a breath. The Predator shifted his head in observation and Lex stomped through, looking over his shoulder and seeing what had caught his attention. A pocket of low brush was burned and dissolved and charred with ash. Scar extended a hand, hovering outstretched claws over the find in case it still had some acid on it that could inflict harm. At last, after hours of tracking, evidence presented itself. The Yautja looks back to Lex. _**"It was here…"**_

Lex stared at the tendrils coming out from behind his mask. They looked so soft and smooth and the urge to touch them overpowered her. She stepped closer to gain a better vantage, casually reaching out a hand and lightly trailing the edges of her fingertips along the length of what she had once referred to as "dreadlocks" only to find it wasn't hair at all. Scar stiffened as his head arched back slightly and a low, barely audible trill resonated from behind the mask. Lex couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her full lips. What was this? She didn't think he would even be able to feel the caress and yet… He'd been playing around with her every chance he got – and now she'd found something to harass him with. As shallow as it may have been to be so stoked about teasing him right now, she would take that title.

Another more definitive touch upon the ever so sensitive tendrils would be his undoing. Scar stood to full height and faced her, grabbing Lex's arm a bit more roughly than intended causing her to inhale. Right now Scar needed to be focused on the problem at hand, not the rippling emotions and satisfactory physical results that her touch gave. Both had become a massive problem. Though picking up once more on expelled tension rolling off of him, Lex takes her opposite hand and places it upon the grip he had on her arm. Looking upright to meet his tall gaze Lex's brows furrowed in concern. "Scar," she whispered. "What are you not telling me?"

The intimate tone and genuine disquiet in her words made the Yautja's shoulder's heave in defeat before cradling her chin between his thumb and index finger, minding his claws against the ooman's delicate flesh. The others were slowly creeping their way forward, eavesdropping as best as they could on the hushed whispers between the two exotic and odd-minded specimens in one another's grasps. Though this time, Scar was not going to let her pull away. _**"The kiande amedha…is rare."**_

"Rare?" questioned Lex, already not liking the direction that statement was taking them.

Her confusion and discomfort unsettled him: the Yautja resolved that he'd not allow anything to harm her. He explains, _**"Back then, on the ice – it was normal…called it….Grid. Now it changes. First guard to the mother…then **__becomes__**mother – Queen."**_ Lex stared at him. They could evolve like that? What in the actual hell? _**"If become Queen – Grid lay many eggs…many more kiande amedha…and many deaths."**_

Lex shifted her eyes about, processing his words fully and coming to the ultimate inference. "If we don't stop it: there won't be a human race left."

* * *

Grid rotated its large crown, whining on occasion yet needless to say pleased with the result that had…._birthed_ from its current entrapment. The large specimen hovered over the darkened silhouette beneath it that slowly raised to its feet with a malevolent hiss of servitude. In the background there was the now deceased facehugger sprawled on it's back in what had been its last moment…and what had once been a young teen now draped lifelessly against the thick glue that kept him trapped to the cavern interior, currently nothing more but a husk of cold flesh splattered with blood as his ribcage was burst forth and protruding from the teen's chest in a filthy and horrifying display. The remaining human captives wept and panicked in madness and fear – unsure and terrified at what fate could possibly have in store for them…one they worried would consist with poor nerdy boys'.

A face similar to Grid's but far smaller in size slowly slithered its way to attention beneath its cousin and leader. Ah, the frame that Grid once possessed, so small compared to its new one – and far more feeble-. The Praetorian cocked its head. What was this? The Xenomorph before it was slightly smaller than it and its arctic siblings had been….but what stood out the most were the strange sacks of glowing green adorned about this creature's crown. It radiated and glowed, noticeably, eerily – almost like a Beacon. Grid had not seen one of its own like this before. Unique it was: but could it prove useful still? As if sensing the confusion from the elder ruler, the small Xenomorph turned its head for the wall, heaved in and through parted lips hacked forth where a small flurry of green flew, striking the wall and beginning the agonizing process of eating away at the smoking rock.

How brilliantly, devastatingly beautiful! Approving of this newfound tactic Grid nuzzled against the spawn of the facehugger and human victim, it replying with a whispery cry of adoration and rubbing face to its counterpart loyally. A flurry of hisses and screeches go back and forth between them, as if communicating something that the humans did not have the ability to comprehend. Grid motioned its head for the faint ray of light making way into the tunnel far ahead – and the luminescent relative obliged, stalking down on all fours and disappearing from sight into the new world that would not be prepared for it…neither would its prey.

* * *

"WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT!" screeched Trigger, causing Scar to release Lex and extend his arms in a threatening display with a defiant roar as his plasma caster aimed for the overzealous, arrogant, and exasperating ooman male. Trigger falters.

"What he means," contributes Jonesy with his gun raised for Lex's ominous friend, "is that: you mean to tell us that that thing won't be alone?"

Avenging the untimely murder of a fellow marine brother was one thing – fighting in so few numbers against a hostile extraterrestrial threat that jeopardized the wellbeing of the entire planet was another. Manuel Arnez takes a step back, worry evident upon the medic's features. "I don't know about the rest of you, but this bull was _not _in the job description."

"Arnie-," begins Lil with a whine.

"SCREW THAT, LIL!" snaps back the Latino with another reverse step. "That thing is huge. We could barely take it down. HE," motioning the barrel of his rifle in Scar's direction, "could barely take it down. I say we double back to the plane and call for help."

Dubois nods fervently. "Finally! Someone talking sense around here."

Lex grimaces and rests a hand on the hilt of the spear holstered to her thigh, earning a growl of approval from Scar. Frankly this back and forth was pissing her off in abundance. It was easy to see now what had Scar so upset. "Look, your whining is really starting to get on my nerves. If you wanna go, then by all means go – no one asked you to tag along."

The humans exchanged hostile words, debating on their newest course of action and whether it involved retreating, or fighting. Lex was trying to convince them that such questions now were pointless and futile and imbecilic since the choice was a personal and therefore simple one. Scar, however, was fed up with the piercing sounds of their bickering and was tired of wasting precious track time standing around while they "debated". Enough was enough. He was better doing this on his own as many past Yautja sain'ja had done before him. Whatever qualms the oomans had it was clear Scar did not require nor want their assistance: their choice to follow after him was of their own accord – one that had the Yautja on the verge of ripping each of their spines out (save Lex, the only honorable ooman amongst this wretched planet today) and therefore ending their and his suffering. Annoyed and impatient with the fleshlings' dishonorable anxieties Scar enabled his cloaking device and vanished, taking to the trees and uncaringly making the marines and agent even more nervous.

"Where's HE going?" demanded Lil, aiming her scope for where the alien had been last as her eyes shifted wildly.

Lex placed a hand on the rifle and lowered it however with an unreadable and dark expression. "Scouting ahead."

Lil snorts her disapproval yet voices nothing more before backing down. With the big fucker gone, sitting around here in one spot was not an option. Marines didn't allow themselves to become targets for anyone, or any thing. Pressing on the human group finds themselves in an ever deeper and thicker part of the New Zealand wilderness than before. The ground was uneven and sloping as the trees surrounding grew closer together, almost constricting the wanderers with very little personal space. Often they found themselves scaling down logs or crawling beneath them in a caved-in slope of soil and stone. Vines dangled about, entangling their arms or guns as if on purpose. The thicket was too dense to peer deep into – occasionally losing sight of one another. Whatever was being hunted surely would not be seen by their own eyes – the humans just hoped that it worked vice versa.

Though with the substantially far powerful and technologically advanced being out of eyesight, the crew moved about with less vigor and more caution. Weapons readied they huddled, close as they dared and pressed forward still giving every inch of area visible around them deep observation. This was going to be a long morning if they couldn't get beyond this neck of the woods – that was already obvious. At least the sun was nearly risen fully and illuminated their surroundings in hues of greys and off greens.

Dubois came up alongside Lex, silent at first before getting the balls to ask her with a strange look, "What's going on there?"

Lex gave the sneakily deceptive agent a raised brow, not understanding what he meant. "'Scuse you?"

Dubois thrust his chin for the trees spread out above them. "You and the hunter."

Alexa Woods falters as she attempts to find the right words to say. "He saved my life," the woman offers simply. "And I saved his. I guess we're indebted to each other in a manner of speaking."

Frank raises a brow, not convinced in the least bit by her explanation. "Sure? I mean, from the way you hover around him, the way he touches you – I'd say there was more than just some honor code going on…There seems to be some kind of," he struggles to find the word, "_attraction_ between you." Yet Dubois guffawed with a shake of the head. "But that would be ridiculous! Abnormal! Sick!"

Lex chewed her lip, thinking on the way her heart skipped a beat every time Scar put his arm around her, the joy she felt when she saw him again, the way she craved for his presence and felt a strange longing every time the E.T. caught the Yautja watching her. "Maybe there is," she admits unperturbed.

Dubois froze and so did Lex as the others passed them by. The agent gawked at the guide and E.T. as if she'd just kicked him in the nuts with spiked boots…twice. Her eyes studied him and in her unbothered look Frank knew that that last statement had not been misinterpreted or phrased wrong; she truly, genuinely felt an appeal to the mysterious masked gargantuan as if the grotesque galactic foreigner was frigging Mark Wahlberg or something! Did this woman have the slightest idea what disgusting ignorance was spewing from between those beautiful lips?! "You can't be serious, Alexa?" Frank hisses, leaning forward into her with madness. "Those monsters have been coming to our planet for heaven knows how long, _murdering_ people – some of whom were completely innocent! They are incapable of making bonds: and even if they could it would only be a temporary one to satisfy their need in the moment. His kind is more likely to praise you one minute for your courage on Bouvet Island, and then make you their next target _because_ of it!"

"You don't know anything about Scar, Frankie," Lex retorts with an icy stare.

"Oh and you do?!" returns the agent with a false look of whimsical understanding in a manner that makes Lex roll her eyes and turn from him. Dubois immediately begins to follow: she would hear this, no matter how screwed in the head she was no one would ever say he didn't try to talk some sense into the obviously insane woman. "In the correlation of things Lex," Frank continues harshly, "when we _really_ look things over – you haven't spent a year with that thing – you spent, in total, Lex, only a few mere hours." Frank raises his brows to enunciate his point. "_HOURS_, Alexa! It may equal out to two days, tops. And maybe if you count what we've been through so far: going on to three. But do you honestly think that you have the right to say how much better you know his kind than _we_ do? Than his victims in their last moments? What basis do you have for such a claim?"

"My basis," Lex responds back with a fiery essence of offense and bitter hostility as she whips for him, causing the agent to slide and nearly lose footing at her sudden explosion, "is being trapped in an ever shifting pyramid that housed a hostile alien species that killed my entire party. My basis is having to shoot the closest thing I had to happiness while there straight between the eyes because he had one of those ugly fuckers ripping itself outside of his chest. My _basis_ is that in the middle of all that, Scar allowed me to fight alongside him, directed me towards safety when he could have just left me there to die a horrible death. My basis, Agent Frank Dubois: was Scar risking his life to protect me from the Queen…and _dying_ for _me_." Lex bared her white teeth in brewing rage. "I was shown far more respect, compassion and protection from what you call a 'thing', a 'monster', and a 'murderer' – than I have ever gotten from another human in my lifetime. THAT is why I can say that I know him – and my _basis_," she sneered.

Dubois scowled at her naivety and took a hostile step forward into her face. "Look, if you're just some kind of screw up in the head and want to fuck him for his extraterrestrial dick then fine, I don't care. But those alien freaks that you love so much started a war when they came down here and began killing us off willy-nilly as they see fit," Dubois's brows furrowed. "And we're intent on finishing it. You'd do best to pick a side and stick with it. It's either us, or them: and it's always smarter to pick your own kind."

"Is that a threat, Frankie?" Lex hissed out slowly. "Because I don't take kindly to threats from anyone."

"I'm just warning you of the obvious," Frank answers coolly, "and the consequences you could suffer by continuing to side with these Predators once this is over. They aren't like us…they're monsters Lex. Out of everything you've seen and heard why is that so hard for you to understand?"

Lex chuckles to herself and his attempts to intimidate her, scoffing, "Monsters? You know Frankie: it's those close minded fears that honestly make me think I'd be better off with them."

The two glare one another down in tight-lipped silence – neither showing any sign of swaying from their beliefs much to the frustration of the others who had come to stand off in the nearby distance to watch and listen in on the argument with interest. Jonesy was about to intervene on the matter when a strange crackling sound in the distance catches his attention. The rest of his platoon was too caught up in the brewing verbal fight occurring right now to notice what their leader did. Perhaps it was the one Lex called "Scar", but Jonesy felt his gut quiver with familiar uneasiness. There was a movement ahead, and his eyes squinted, straining to see through the thick green at something dark that appeared to slink through the lush vegetation in a way that made the marine doubt his own eyes. "Guys," he starts, tilting his head. "What's-?" In an instant there is a hiss sound, and something comes flying through the air, burning through leaves until reaching its target. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The group wheels at the sudden sound of distress, only to find Jonesy or what remained of him turning to them with his hands clutching at the deteriorated red bubbling remnants of his face – his eyes had turned to liquid pooling from their sockets, his skin completely gone as the whitened texture bone of his skull became visible, smoke pouring from bleeding flesh as the platoon leader cried out horribly in helpless anguish before falling to his knees and moving no more.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed out Trigger as they all turned their backs to one another in a defensive circle, panic starting to rush through their systems like adrenaline on steroids.

"Where is it?!" added Arrowhead with more emotion than he'd ever exhibited since joining the military years ago as he shouldered his rifle and aimed, trying to locate the threat through the scope but failing to do such.

If they couldn't see it yet it could see them, how in the hell were they supposed to survive this? They couldn't. THEY COULDN'T! Arnez grabbed Lil's hand. "We gotta get out of here!" But Lil resisted his touch with bafflement as Arnez suddenly bolted for the direction they came, abandoning his comrades and secret lover out of terror with a freaked pant. "ARNEZ!" But he was long gone from sight and the damage of betrayal had already been dealt.

Arrowhead drew the group closer. "Stand your ground. Don't run from what you can't see!"

They looked about, searching frantically for the attacker in a sea of confusion. And then: a movement ahead, an oddly darkened shadow pushing its way through the greenery. That smooth and slick crown, those conniving lips and sharpened fangs – it had the recognizable frame, but it was not the checkered kiande amedha from before that had transformed – this creature was far closer to the serpents that taunted her and Weyland's men back in Bouvetoya….but also far less. Its tail was shaped different, menacingly in fact – and sacks of green liquid glowed upon its head. This was _not_ what she'd faced before. It stared at them, watching, _toying_.

Dubois aimed his handgun. "Lex…what is it?"

"I," Woods murmured, appalled by this strange apparition, "don't know."

"WHAT?"

"I don't know it!" Somehow the bravery she'd had before had diminished – whether because of the absence of Scar, or because now a new level of threat revealed itself under frightening pretenses, she was not sure…but she was uneasy nonetheless: and afraid by this creature like the nightmares that so plagued the woman for a year. The alien parted its lips, heaved its chest with almost an air of enjoyment, and expelled forth the green acidic content for the huddled humans. Alexa's eyes widened.

Scar had been perched on a branch in the distance allowing his bio-mask to scan the territory for any traces of the prey he sought when the first cry rang forth. Scar turned his head, tendrils flying about at the motion as his bio-mask shifted screens and zoomed in on the signatures of where the oomans should have been to see what was going on. At long last, his prize showed itself as it stalked the shadows, approaching the group in a strange manner that determined threat, but not the usual aggressive mannerisms that guard or warrior xenomorphs usually expelled. This was something different; another form of kiande amedha that the hunter had yet to encounter before? Could it be that they were too late and the guard had already completed the change and began laying eggs? Wasn't it too soon-? But then a second cry rose through the treetops, this one higher in pitch, and one he recognized all too well. "AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The young blooded Yautja let out a guttural roar as he leapt from branch to branch back for where the only one he cared for was – the one he never should have left alone amidst those incapable oomans. _**Lex!**_


	7. Component 7

_I know this chapter is way shorter compared to the last few that i'd been doing, and i apologize for not updating sooner but as i always say: LIFE. Anyways, i hope this chapter is satisfactory, i really didnt have time to plan anything out and just threw this together as a spur of the moment kind of thing. _

_Also, I'll be uploading my first "Gargoyles" fic (it's a one shot) called **"From Here"** tonight in a few minutes. I don't like it, but you guys know how that song and dance goes._

_Batman Beyond readers: I will try to update a new chapter for The Bite: Afterlife tomorrow. If nothing throws off plan it should be up sometime tomorrow night (Michigan hours between 8-10 pm) if not sooner. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

**COMPONENT VII**

The glob of acid came flying through the brush with such speed that Lex shouldn't have been able to see it…yet she did. The wilderness did hone the woman's senses after all, though still even _this_ shocked Woods. With a swift drop to the left the E.T. dodge the projectile in the nick of time. Trigger on the other hand had not been quite so lucky: the acidic material landed right on his lower leg and rapidly began eating through the flesh as the "all-talk-but-no-bite" Marine gave a nauseating cry. Instantly the remainder of bone snapped clean through and the "barrel boy" went tumbling to the ground with an agonizing scream.

A ring of bullets immediately began shredding through the foliage as the Marines and Agent unleashed their arsenal all around them. Even Trigger in his remaining bouts of consciousness and pain fired absentmindedly, nearly clipping his fellow humans in the process. Dubois backed towards Trigger – but his intentions were not of the purest. With this fool injured he had every excuse to "get Trigger back to the plane"…and do what needed to be done. This shit was too far over their heads. The agent barely has time to make his move when with a sudden burst of speed the alien is through the trees, lunging itself on top of Lex who screams shrilly and places the Yautja spear within the alien's jaws, using it as a divider between them. The unusual Xenomorph breed lets out a threatening assortment of hisses while trying to get her; jaws snapping against the spear and pressing its hands against the length using weight as an advantage upon the fleshling. Lex winces and shakes her head with screams and whimpers against this new morph's strength. "Help!" she pleads as the others gawk unsure of what to do. Shooting it obviously was out of the question. "Get it OFF of ME!" Her eyes widen as the alien's tail raises, offering view of the menacing axe-like shape before crashing down around her wildly hacking at the earth. "Help MEEEE!"

Her nightmares had just gotten worse. The green sacks along its head pooled and the kiande amedha's chest heaved. As her adventurous and maddening life flashes before her eyes a resolve strikes Woods then: she didn't _want_ to die – not here, not like this – but if she was _going_ to, it would be on _HER_ terms. For too damn long a night had Lex been trapped not only within the confines of her home, but in her _mind_: fear had plagued every darkened corner and the woman had entertained it. BUT NO MORE! Alexa concerned herself over the opinions or attitudes of no man. Hell: she was probably head over heels for an extraterrestrial humanoid giant whose people hunted her species for sport. She faced these bastards before and prevailed – Lex would be damned if she became paralyzed at the sight of this glow light little fucker and his acid breath or upchuck or whatnot! Scar or no Scar, Lex was no helpless little fairytale princess in need of constant rescuing. This was not Super Mario! Alexa didn't rely on the help of others in the past to accomplish success (having learned the hard way success was not something everyone wanted for you – and trust a luxury that could not be given openhanded…even to the ones closest to you); she was not going to start now!

Lex shifted her weight on the ground as she heard movement in the brush some distance nearby. Perhaps hopeful and suddenly spirited with the desperate need of survival Alexa's feet raised and heels planted themselves firmly against the monster's abdomen as it flinched in discomfort before the E.T. grit her exposed teeth and snarled, "Fuck you, you ugly son of a bitch!" With a heavy thrust and searing tension in her calve muscles, Lex pushed up and over: flipping the luminescent Xenomorph off and onto its back. Woods rolled and gripped her combi-stick tight to the point of burning as the spitting kiande amedha managed to right itself on all fours and tensed with a defiant roll of the head. She couldn't help it – could not even imagine where the following action had conjured itself up from – but Woods suddenly felt insulted by this monstrosity, and in its apparent thought that she could let herself die easily. Lex parted her jaws slightly in a beastly grimace and released the most guttural hiss she or the others had ever heard, earning an astounded pause from the new threat before, resenting, it returned her vocal displeasure and made another forward thrust. Lex readied.

But the kiande amedha did not get far as a large hand ripped beyond the greenery followed by the Yautja hunter who grabbed the base of its tail. At last arrived, Scar came forth. He noted the female ooman he cared for and seemed to temporarily relax in a gesture that expressed an exasperated look of relief; then commenced in the quarry with his other hand before giving a yank and swinging it onto the ground with a rough slam. He'd been close enough to witness Lex's brave actions; and though he prided in them and her ability for self-preservation, that she even had to be forced into such a tussle alone irritated the Yautja. This new "hard meat" form may have been more deadly with its genetic enhancements that Scar had never seen or heard of before, but – judging from the alien's painful reaction – was also physically not as resilient as the others of its kind. Scar extended an arm to keep Lex back protectively and roared in despising disgust. This little c'jit attacked HIS Lex…VENGEANCE!

However…there was a faint sound Lex thought she heard. Perhaps she was correct because as if sensing something they could not see the acid spitting Xenomorph turned its head for the trees in curiosity. The sound, though distant, came again and the creature looked back at its targets with what they could translate as a maniacal sneer…good indeed. In a flash the prey bolted, an action that urged its assaulters to follow…and they did. Scar made an immediate chase, but Lex paused and directed to the others, "Dubois, take care of Trigger. Arrowhead, you with me?

Ricky nodded and slapped a fist against his chest. "To the ends."

"Lil!" The female stared emptily at Lex, who felt bad for the Marine in some odd way about Arnez's swift abandonment. But now was not the time to feel sorry. "Make sure Frankie stays put." She gives the agent a cold gaze as he falters. Lex normally wouldn't be opposed to be some extra help and heavy duty artillery to handle this hell – but only if it meant the situation would be properly taken care of for the right reasons. In all honesty: based on her "interrogations" with them, and what happened in Colorado, she knew two things: 1. That the idiots more than likely wouldn't be able to handle an influx of serpents. They got their asses handed to them pretty well down in Colorado. There was no training in the world that could prep them for this kind of threat. 2. She knew if the government did come they would be more concerned in what the extraterrestrial beings could provide _them_ with. Perhaps they could strip down the Yautja's technology and manufacture weapons? Maybe they could hope to train the kiande amedha's like guard dogs…or use their particular reproductive process to create their own biological weapons. They would do anything possible to try to keep the serpents alive, maybe Scar too…if they didn't kill him that is. Anything…even at the expense of innocent human lives. Lex knew these kinds of people. Obviously she'd concluded they couldn't be trusted.

Lex raised a brow to finalize her point before she and Arrowhead took off into the jungle after her massive companion. They were far behind Scar to the point the warrior was completely out of sight – but the trail of damaged foliage left behind was the perfect indication of the direction they should take. Sounds of on and off again struggle reached the humans' ears – driving them further away and informing them that Scar was doing all he could to take down the serpent, but also that it was trickier to do such. It wasn't just its acid spitting technique that Lex didn't like about this new kiande amedha…but its behavior. Just like the large evolving one named Grid: this glowing substitute, this…Beacon of sorts; well, when it looked at you, you could tell that it was figuring something – or you – out. From what Scar had briefed her in private, the serpents though deadly were typically not quite as cunning. They tended to respond more so on instincts and lash out through a pretty testy genetically characteristic pool of aggression. Primal. Of course Lex had hypothesized that if these creatures responded on more of a hive-like mindset then sure, it made sense for the one running things (the Queen) to show a greater thinking capacity than her children, servants, warriors, drones, guards (whatever the hell the technical hierarchy and name titles of what each specimen was, or could be, to her). Yet Scar was still on edge. Grid's level of understanding and comprehension was far more superior than your average kiande amedha – even by Queen standards.

Intelligence. Could it be possible that somehow Grid (even perhaps when it was a normal Xenomorph) was intelligent? And this new creature, the one she subconsciously called "Beacon", too? If brains truly were added to the brawn of this species – Lex gulped – then should they escape New Zealand, Mother Earth would be ravaged to the core.

Arrowhead's eyes darted about as suddenly he noticed something. "Lex. LEX!"

"What?!" replied the woman once snatched out of her thoughts as she ducked under a low branch, glancing around briefly until finding the continuation of the battle signs. Woods prepared to take off when Ricky gripped her wrist and forced the guide to wheel and face him. "WHAT?!" she demanded again harshly.

The Native American's rich and perfect tar eyebrows furrowed. "Lex," he stated in an ominous whisper that gained her full attention. "The forest is thinning." Alexa Woods raised a brow but obliged his caution and looked about them: he was right. The forest had grown shallow and, so caught up in pursuit, Lex hadn't even become aware of it. The ground ahead of them began to decline a little and the environmental technician grew hesitant. As deep as they had been previously the forest should not have this level of recession taking place. Surely it wasn't that far a run – surely they hadn't turned around? "Something's not right," Arrowhead cautioned. "It is leading your beast away – _off_ the path."

Off the path? Lex fidgeted. "Where?" There was a significant crash up ahead as the two jumped before meeting a funnel of black smoke over the sparse tree line. Shortly after a chorus of screeches raced towards them and horror became blatant on the two's faces…human screeches. Both earthlings cursed under their breath and Lex took off like a bolt of lightning, extended arms slapping the branches and bush before her. "Scar!" Lex cried out, finally pulling her gun from its holster. "SCAAAR!" The earth vanished from under her and Woods leaned back by some off chance of luck as her back landed hard against the steep hillside and she slid abnormally down it with a gasp. "Uhn!" the female grunted when her hand stretched and locked around something that halted what could have resulted in physical trauma.

With a shake of the head Lex looked up to what she'd gripped (and what had her) only to let out a startled screech at the bloodied and disfigured human remains before her. "Uuuhhhn!" Lex cried out, swinging an opposite arm about until her glove broke free of the belt attached to the horrific form, sending the guide once more down the hill in result. A further down drop found the woman's feet and hands slamming onto the metal hood of a car whose front end was wrapped around a tree at the base of the hill. Lex immediately raised full height and aimed her gun, eyeing the chaos before her as the sound of the carefully approaching Arrowhead echoed. He was coming down the side as well…just not as dramatically as Lex's entrance.

The kiande amedha had led them to a small campground – which was now desolate of life and housed only the dead. From the looks of it: two groups had come here…and no one survived. Her dark eyes shifted cautiously before the female hopped off the hood, Arrowhead at her side in an instant. They scouted the smoking and destroyed area, wincing at the sprawled remnants. Of one thing Lex was relieved: judging from their scalding condition Scar was not responsible for this. Lex's brows narrowed: but he didn't try to stop it either. Of course not. The humans were just additional game in the scheme of a larger hunt. Woods furrowed her brows. Now where in the hell had that resentment come from? Okay, Lex was no longer allowed to hold conversations with Dubois about the Yautja. His fearful words tried to sink into her subconscious and make the woman doubt Scar. She could never doubt Scar.

"It was a distraction," Arrowhead noted out loud, cringing at the dead bodies. There had been children here. "It led your Predator away on the chase, caused this…chaos; then used it as the perfect escape."

Well they had clearly missed the excitement. Lex holstered her handgun. "But…why?"

Arrowhead gave her a look. "My guess? We were getting to close to home. Think about it," the massive human male stated with a raised hand in indication. "It drove us who knows how far away from our original position, knowing we'd follow. It could have killed us off back there – or maybe it knew that it couldn't. Still, instead of trying, it weakens one of us to potentially slow us down – then leads the prime trackers away from the others and uses this attack to vanish."

Lex tried to steady the faint shaking in her hands. "If you're right about that Arrowhead," Lex sighs wearily with discontent, "then we've got one hell of a problem on our hands. SHIT!" the woman hisses, kicking a rock annoyingly. And Scar was nowhere to be-. A red light flashes across her eyeball, causing Lex to falter before looking down at the beam of three triangle forming marks that make its way up her stomach and stops where her heart should've been. Her pupils widened in disbelief as she rips her gaze in the direction of the scope and gives Scar at the outline of the other end of the campground a horrid and confused look. He was still, almost so to the point that she wasn't sure at first that this was her Yautja. But it was…and his weapon – a plasma caster, he called it? – was aimed directly for her. Arrowhead had raised his rifle and aimed, hollering for the alien to turn it off, to stop: something! Time seemed pass in slow motion – her breath caught and the air seemed suddenly tight and heavy. Her knees had grown weak…

"_**DOWN LEX!"**_ Without another thought Lex allowed her legs to give out and dropped to the ground covering her head with her hands as Arrowhead turned and with a cry suddenly leaped back in a large bound as the plasma caster fired. There was an immediate shrill and an odd popping sound followed by a burning hiss. She looked over her shoulder long enough to see the Xenomorph writhing in agony as the side of its head was covered in leaking acid…acid leaking from one of the pockets that housed it, which was now completely burst open from the direct hit it had taken. The pressure inside of the sack must have been extraordinary – there were fresh burning bodies and soil and leaves some feet away that smoked under the acid. God…what if she or Arrowhead had been in the line of that?! What if they hadn't noticed at all that the serpent was sneaking up on them? Beacon wheeled and vanished into the forestry with a scream. In agony? Yes. But it had done its duty. Now…

Scar crossed the distance that separated the three until he'd reached his destination and looked down to the still kneeling female with a trill and tilt of the head. _**"Lex? Are you hurt?"**_

Woods looked up to his extended hand and narrowed her eyes before standing to her feet without his help and dusting off her pants. She was still shaking a little and struggled to even find words to answer his question at first. Thankfully he was so patient. "Not sure yet," she snipped when her voice had found itself again. "But I'll let you know."

At the female's tone Scar clenched his fist a little, not sure what to make of her response. _**"Angry? Why?"**_ the male wanted to know with his own anger starting to build and show itself evident in his voice. What kind of thanks for this? Surely the human customs concerning gratitude were not so…juvenile.

"Why?" Lex repeated, annoyed. "You used me as target practice."

"_**You blocked the path!"**_ Perhaps he could see and understand her irritation, but he had not hit her, nor allowed the ooman to be injured as result of his firing. He saved her life! Again! Tense silence passed between them until Scar growled low before heading back towards the hill incline and began scaling it. The hunt had passed, the quarry gone. He could have attempted to chase it down again now that it was injured, but just like Arrowhead Scar had figured out the purpose of the run and decided finding the hive was far more important than hunting one lone Xenomorph that was incapable of breeding when the real danger that _could_ was held up somewhere in hiding – gaining every second, every minute in growing closer to becoming a Queen and laying eggs that could overrun them. Grid was priority.

"Scar!" He looked over his shoulder with a whip of the head and snarl, feeling a tug on the base of his loin garment only to find Lex gripping the material with worried eyes. And just like that his anger had melted at a mere glance of her expression. It was clear that the female didn't want to make him feel unappreciated. She was grateful…Just... "Don't be mad. I'm sorry. Thank you…it just, startled me."

The Yautja relaxed his shoulders and headed back down to the level ground with her. Lex's hold on his garment released and instead found his arm as she looked into his mask. _**"Lex,"**_ the young Blooded warrior began, reaching up and freeing the mask from its holdings and removing it altogether to allow their gazes the opportunity to meet fully. Arrowhead in the distance shifted his eyes like a prying child stumbling upon their parents' make out session.

"Yes," Lex stated simply almost as if knowing exactly what he was about to say and agreeing with it. The honored human female allowed herself to drink in his face, his eyes; secretly she enjoyed the flurry of activity that resonated in her chest at the Yautja's sincere gaze and twitching mandibles. Something had to be wrong with her. Definitely wrong.

"_**I would…NEVER in will, let a thing…hurt…you. NEVER."**_

Her soul concaved at the honesty and definite resolve of that simple chopped sentence. Lex held up her left hand, fingers splayed slightly upright as the Predator gazed at the odd gesture in confusion. But Lex still held up her hand, eager, wanting him to understand and grasp the trust she was giving him now – not just at his words and ways of his people…but with her life. Sure she'd done it back on Bouvetoya, but this was different…so different. "Promise?"

Scar cocked his head and raised his right hand slowly in thought, unsure a little; but the glistening of her eyes relaxed him to the very core of his existence. He trusted her. With his everything. _**"I swear."**_ His large palm pressed against her small and seemingly fragile one and he relished in the soft touch of her flesh as the ooman's fingers aligned with his. A sign of trust, peace…unity. Right no he knew plainly what he wanted – more than anything: than his honor and position, than the wishes of his elders, than the kv'var itself. None of it mattered or seemed quite as meaningful now in comparison to accomplishing those things without her. Scar wanted to see a side of this fierce huntress that none other had seen, wanted to teach her the ways and guide her easily into the world the Yautja lived. How the male longed to hunt like this by her side for an eternity. _**"Lex…come with me…to the stars."**_ There. He'd said it – the very thing that had been torturing the hunter since arriving on this planet and seeing her again for the first time since the frozen wasteland. Scar gauged her slow disbelief as her mouth gaped open and palm pressed harder into his with trembling.

"Scar…what?" Arrowhead became immediately interested in the conversation again as he faced the odd couple with a single raised brow. "Back? With…you? I-Scar I – don't understand-." She was stammering now and turning red. If she could tell her heart to stop growing so sinfully excited she would reach inside to yank it out of the woman's chest and chuck it as far as she could throw it.

Scar sighed whimsically as his walls began to tumble a little just for her and the answer she could give. But first...she needed the blunt version? Why? It's not like the question was that complex. Yet fine; he'd oblige her. Scar took his free left hand and caressed the blooded ooman's cheek as his brows narrowed. _**"Lex…be my mate."**_ Oh…shit…


	8. Component 8

_Newest chapter. GRID POV included. Sorry it took so long to update, life has been crazy! Anyways, thank you so much to all of my readers._

_I've started a new Batman Beyond short story called "The Ditch", using my traumatic experience and placing it in the story (It's a Terry/Max story). Some of my other stuff have been updated as well._

_Hopefully the Scar/Lex loving can go to the next level in future chapters! Alright, enough stalling. Here ya goooooo._

* * *

**COMPONENT VIII**

"Son of a BITCH!" Arnez cried out as he collapsed onto the forest floor with a yelp after tripping over something. He sat up quickly, looking furiously through the rifle's scope but finding nothing there except the root that had tangled his boot. Nothing in the bushes. Just…nothing. He was completely alone. The medic's breath remained fast and labored despite knowing that from a medical standpoint he needed to calm down. Manuel grit his teeth: there were deadly kill lusting aliens out here trying to end them all…common knowledge or "practical" ideologies were void in a situation like this. Only primal urges – the need for survival – could be adhered to now. And yet…Arnez had left them, his brothers and friends; had left _her_ behind.

With no threat visible the medic allowed the shame and guilt of his untimely abandonment to overwhelm him. Out of all their years on and off the field together NEVER had the Latino genius ran away from the group or whatever threat they'd charged into. No matter how heavy things got they always stayed together. "No man left behind" wasn't just a motto for them; it was a choice – even more importantly, a _lifestyle_ they lived by – their Golden Rule. To do what Manuel had was beyond out of character; still he knew this was one sin to not be easily expunged. He'd committed the ultimate wrong… "But can they truly blame you?" his mind thought. To stay amongst bombs, gunfire, _humans_ and other predictable things was one thing – to stand eye to eye against monsters, aliens bent on mortal men's death was another.

But yet the look of shock, of FEAR and loss on Lil's face shattered him to the very core. The woman that Arnez desperately, secretly loved for so long needed not just his assisting fire against the threat, but his comfort and support against something none of them could have ever hoped to understand; himself…but he left her anyways. Manuel's panting slowed as he grit his teeth. Lily. No. He couldn't do this – face the team's (or whatever remained of them) wrath he would, but he could not dishonor himself any further.

With a resolve set in his mind and newfound courage coursing through his veins Arnez sprung to his feet and turned in the direction he'd previously fled from. But then…his brown skin paled and all courage became replaced with immediate fear. The monster of the night hissed and pulled its lips over greyed fangs as saliva pooled down its chin in a stream. Green liquid was sprayed and dripping along the side of its head as the alien parted its jaws. Arnez raised his gun – but not fast enough as the second pistol speed jaws sprang forth. Red splattered upon the greenery as a scream bounced off the trees into the ever watching forest.

* * *

"What…do you mean?" Lex's voice squeaked in a way that obviously pleased her massive counterpart as his mandibles shifted in a manner resembling a playful smirk. Surely he would have to drive this tone out of her many more times in the future.

His claws traced along her scalp while Scar's head leaned a little as if knowing her question was unnecessary; she knew the answer already. _**"Lex…be my mate…my matching half…my-"**_ his brow descended in thought as the hunter tried to think of a human term that would sum up the proposition he was offering and craved so greatly for. At last he thought of a word and continued with finality, _**"Be my…soul."**_

Lex's fingers (their palms still upraised and pressed against one another) instinctively laced through his – an action that surprised him, but the Yautja readily accepted with a purr of contentment – her breath grew shortened beneath the sheer and uncompromised power of his gaze. He was asking her to be, in simpler terms, his wife. That idea should have terrified the E.T., not flashed an image of her walking in a white gown smothered in splatters of blood down an aisle covered with corpses while a barbaric dressed Yautja waited at an altar…neither should such an imaginary ceremony have caused Woods inexcusable excitement. Lex watched Scar gauging her – waiting patiently for an answer as her soul battled even **considering** one. The human woman didn't know in all truth if she could really give up everything on Earth – sure she didn't have much, but still this was her home, all she knew…

A distant scream rocked the quiet peace of the moment and Arrowhead growled, head looking around with concerned eyes. "Look, I hate to break up the marriage proposal but that sounded like Manuel: reaching an untimely end. We should get back."

Scar clicked in agreement and Lex nodded. "Yeah, we need to regroup before Beacon pops up again…or his friends."

Arrowhead raised a brow. "Beacon?"

"Yeah," Lex stated, turning a little red. "I figure because of its strange glowing head that, maybe, it should have a name that's like a signal to the others, or something to differentiate it from the rest. Beacon," the guide concluded. Arrowhead opened his mouth to argue but clamped it shut and raised hands in surrender when she gave him a hard scowl. Arguing with Woods wasn't the best option in life or death situations – Arrowhead had learned this quick, fast, and in a hurry.

Though the hunter did not _need_ the help of the other oomans, Lex hunted with them and seemed particularly fond of this male – Scar too noted the warrior spirit of this Arrowhead: his bravery, intelligence, and worthy characteristics as prey if the Yautja were looking to hunt the earthlings. Lex trusted him, and he her. The two seemed attuned to one another's presence and skills and worked well together as a result. There was a slight twinge of jealousy within the alien male at having someone else so bonded in the hunt with Lex as he was, or had been, yet Scar respected their dynamic even still. In an odd way it reminded him of his brothers Chopper and Celtic. The Yautja youth nodded to the human who quickly began to scale the hill at an angle as Lex found herself grabbed by the arm and unexpectedly thrown onto the Yautja's back. He felt her surprise and relished in her legs clamping about his waist. _**"Tired,"**_ he offered with ease. _**"I'll keep you."**_ Without giving the woman a chance to state otherwise he bounded upward and began to conquer the hill in long strides – leaving the chaos Beacon wrought behind them.

And then something…strange. She didn't know if it had to do with her position on him and the fact that the woman had been without "physical contact" for a long time, but having him protectively keep her close and feeling his defined muscles rippling against her with each movement of Scar climbing caused– well, to put it cleanly – a rushing feeling against the woman's sensitive core. Lex tightened her legs and gripped the youth's shoulders, fighting the strange tingling against her. Scar looked over his shoulder slightly, as if knowing what was driving her to "discomfort". He gripped a tree root protruding from the soil and bent forward, using it to pull them over an odd slant in the ground and Woods inhaled sharply at an explosion of rushing sensations. Scar chuckled. Damn him.

No…she was not going to get off riding on his back! Instead Lex allowed her mind to drift back to their earlier conversation – sensing that her lack of a swift response might have troubled her extraterrestrial partner.

It was all so new to her: space, aliens – the double sided lies of her greedy government (well, actually – she was rather familiar with that now that she thought about it). Even though it had been a year there was still so much her mind struggled to wrap around. And then there were the "undefined" feelings that she had for Scar: feelings she supposed had developed back on Bouvet but had not become noticeably prominent until his unexpected return; feelings the young woman knew for a fact surpassed camaraderie. That scared her. The Yautja didn't even look remotely human yet somehow Alexa Woods was romantically attracted to him. Not to mention the physical tension. Every single time Scar touched her Lex didn't know whether to melt or leap into his arms: judging from the way she drank in his chiseled physique when she thought he wasn't looking, the need to touch him back was…stifling.

More than anything through this unmistakable bond there was a part of Lex that wanted to trail off into the galactic void of a new frontier with him. Her heart was sure – but the E.T.'s brain thought otherwise. Could she really leave her only and comfortable life behind to follow after a hunter, a murderer, of creatures – civilized or not? And then there was the issue of race. Woods knew her kind would be against such a thing RELIGIOUSLY – but what about _his_ people? Could they ever condone whatever it was that the two of them shared? A hunter and the hunted? Even if humans did on rare occasion kill Yautja, Lex was pretty positive the Yautja were still way in the lead – probably hundreds, maybe even thousands of years ahead of them. To his people Lex feared what they would see her only as: prey.

A chorus of gunshots rang through the air, jolting Lex from her thoughts as she felt Scar suddenly explode forth with energy and take off through the foliage double time. Arrowhead who had been in the lead quickly was overtaken by the Yautja that flanked him with sudden speed; startling the Native American powerhouse when Scar snatched the ooman up by the back collar as the extraterrestrial practically guffawed at his reaction. Arrowhead cursed and Lex rolled her eyes: a prankster teen – that was Scar to the tee.

The trio broke through the foliage after some time passed when the rain of gunfire had long ago been silenced almost into nonexistence by the New Zealand forestry around them. What met the three however caused Lex to frown in disconcertment. Arrowhead gave a pained gasp and squirmed out of Scar's clutches before dashing over to the lifeless body of Trigger as Lil stood over it in a bloody daze. A bullet had found its way through his skull – the remnants of the cranium's interior sprayed forth horridly upon the surrounding ground. Dubois was nowhere to be seen. "What the hell, Lil?" demanded Arrowhead with a disgusted grimace, covering his mouth with the back of a palm.

Lil stared down into Trigger's widened and greyed eyes. "Dubois."

Lex snapped her head and tried to get down, but Scar held her hard against him restrictively – grabbing the ooman's calves within the alien's claws and yanking, slamming her against his tense back in a manner than earned him a moaned gasp of surprise…and perhaps of something else. She gripped his shoulders and growled low into where she assumed his ears would be beneath the mess of tendrils. Scar growled back in response: though his version held more a twinge of teasing, satisfactory pleasure at the female's displayed aggression: as if urging her to respond again in belligerence. As much as the beast enjoyed this soft creature's gentleness, he yearned for her fiery retorts. Just the memory of Lex _hissing_ at the acid spitting kiande amedha during their struggle made his chest constrict with overwhelming heat – and his groin to tighten in want.

"Dubois shot Trigger," Lil explained in a lost tone. "He wanted to go back to the plane but Trigger couldn't – I thought it was a good idea, figured Manuel would be there and could patch Trigger up but he was slowing us down...Dubois got pissed – he shot him. I shot back. It was quick." Lil swayed all of a sudden and fell into Ricky's arms as he caught her – her eyes reflected the shock and betrayal and fear of what she'd witnessed. "I tried," the woman's voice cracked under pained emotion, "to put it back." The marine held up her hands covered in blood and the remaining two oomans cringe in realization – she had tried to put the splattered brains back in their proper place. Lil shook and Arrowhead comforted her, not used to seeing the hard ass female so fragile. One thing was for certain: Trigger may have been a dick, but not even he deserved something fucked up like that.

Lex kicked her legs lightly and Scar finally reached and unhooked her furthest leg and smoothly brought Lex down and around into his chest. As per his usual he did not let her go immediately at first – he stared into her eyes with a curious expression before letting her to her feet and taking the bio-mask off his hip and snapping it securely onto the hunter's face with a soft click. Woods sighed at the subtle message the Yautja was conveying: Sad as this was, what was done was done. He knew staying here would only waste more time. There were now two kiande amedha on this island – one a guard that survived Bouvetoya and seemed righteously pissed about it who could potentially become a Queen, the other an acid Spitter. They didn't want to get caught out here with any more surprises. "We need to press on," Woods whispered.

Lil screamed and leaped out of Ricky's arms and crashed into Lex, knocking the two of them down. Scar gave a defiant roar and extracted the wrist blades from their sheathed state within his wrist gauntlet. "NO!" Lex hollered while struggling under the marine's force. "MINE, SCAR!" The Yautja growled in disapproval but retracted his weapons and paced irritatingly while surveying the two female oomans toss back and forth on the ground. Arrowhead stood and huffed, whining at Lil's nuisance of an attack. Lil pinned the Environmental Technician, who in turn wrapped her toned legs over the marine's left shoulder and right side securely, hooking her ankles together in a vice as Lex grunted in exertion.

Scar cocked his head as he paced – concern shifted to bafflement, and bafflement to pride as the youth watched a fighting side of his ooman that, despite their survival at the place she called Bouvetoya, he'd never witnessed to this extent before. Battle strategy was one thing – the execution of it was another. Lex was proving she was indeed capable of both, and that made him all the more attracted to her in a way that was substantially bewildering – mystifying. In truth he had grown just as tired of Lil's demeanor as Lex had, and though his overprotectiveness of her was clouding to the point of distraction, Scar wanted desperately for the opposing female to be put in her place.

Insults flew between the women as Lil socked Alex hard in the jaw to try and loosen the grip, causing blood to gush forth as a result. "Stupid little bitch!" came the insult – though whoever had spoken it was indecipherable amongst the struggle. Lily Little managed to her feet, making Lex dangle upside down with a cry as Little knees the guide in the back hard. Lex punched her opponent's sides repeatedly until slammed hard upon the ground – though Scar pumped a fist in seeing she'd managed to hold her lock by some surprising measure. Her resilience was staggering. But then…

"_**End her, Lex!"**_ Adrenaline coursed through the guide as a sudden second wind consumed her – that, and the drive of survival so potent it gave Lex a frightening flashback of darkened tunnels and screams of untimely death. The need for vengeance of the lives lost she'd come to care for and self-preservation corrupted the woman's original calm disposition: replacing it with what she could only define as an impulsive surge of "bloodlust". Lex gripped Lil's vest about the collar and used it as leverage to thrust her upper half up. Her head slammed with purpose against Lil's who stumbled against a tree trunk to the rear. With one hand squeezing into Lil's throat Lex pressed the foot over the marine's shoulder against the tree and shoved and leaned back, using the force of the push and Lex's diverted weight to flip Lil head over heels as she crashed onto her back, and Woods was right on top. Instinctively Lex grabbed the retractable spear from its holster and snapped the release as Arrowhead cried out. The blade flung forward and tore through the top portion of Lil's shoulder as the woman screamed. Silence overtook the air as everything came to a standstill – waiting.

Lil groaned and the adrenaline faded, bringing Lex back with a disbelieving huff as she stared at the violent result of her sudden outburst before narrowing her brows. "Next time we have this conversation Lil, will be the last. Get your shit together." Wood unhooks herself from the servicewoman and retracts the spear blade; Lil cradlin her bleeding wound alongside a scowl. Lex's hand begins to quiver and she turns to Scar, eyeing him for a brief second and then disappearing through the bush. Somehow she knew he would follow.

* * *

The bodies attached to the cave wall were silent for the first time since awakening in this God forsaken place. Their labored breaths, whines, and futile struggles no longer were a nuisance that threw off its concentration. No longer did it have to hear the pathetic foreign pleas of these frail little mongrels. At last, there was the eerie peace and tranquility so craved…The tails tightened against the hosts throats as the small larval pumped their seed inside of the fleshlings. _**She'd**_ finally done it. Yes.

Grid – QUEEN – raised her full and monstrously sized crown with a satisfied sneer as she looked about around her at the facehuggers doing their part…and at her fragile little chestbursters sprawling about her feet under the mother's protection and superiority. A sack attached beneath the Queen pulsated, preparing to push the new eggs through the birth canal and into the world that she would – had – laid claim to.

A silent hiss to the left drew her attention as the recently developed silhouettes of her two matured children sat on their hunches expectantly, awaiting orders as their elongated blade sharp tails twitched with interest – or impatience…or both. The checkered marks prevalent upon the Queen's face made the mother distinguishable and frightening – she quite frankly _enjoyed_ that. Lowering her head she rubs against the black eyeless faces of her terrifying spawn, relishing in the absolute adoration and unquestionable loyalty to her and her alone. Grid could never have imagined the prowess and _power_ a Queen truly held until now. How she loved it! Preservation, procreation, and now complete and utter domination: these were the unmistakable cravings the Xenomorph Queen could now feed. This world would be hers! Her kind would overrun this planet in mind numbing power and Grid would inherit it all! Where her sisters and ancestors had failed she would succeed -.

Movement in the tunnel causes the adult children to give shrill hisses as the young chestbursters cower behind their mother with pitched screeches. Beacon limps within the darkness, obviously wounded and in mild pain as he comes before the presence of the now Queen – but even in his injuries, he bears a gift. Silencing her children Grid nuzzles the hurt luminescent spitter and then commences overlooking his prize – a fleshling: and judging from his scent he was of the party she'd encountered during the first change. Covered in velvet liquid the man was barely alive but would serve a purpose…as food for her young. He trembled, barely in and out consciousness but knowing the danger that loomed before him and sensing the end to come. Grid withdrew her head from him, poised like a serpent ready to strike as he grovels, "N-No…No, please." She couldn't understand the words, but knew sadistically what he begged for; and even if Grid _did_ have the ability to comprehend this rough and barbaric dialect, she _still_ wouldn't adhere to his wishes.

Her lips parted as a smoky vapor made its way out of the beautifully destructive mouth and her children began to crowd about the meal. Beacon dropped him and took a step back, his body flinching with _another_ pain – one that Grid understood. One of her adults tilted a head at the strange little fleshling before looking over her shoulder to her mother as if asking permission. If this one had a name to be interpreted in the human language it would be "Latch" for the way she fastened loyally to Grid's side. Latch lived to please her Queen. They all would. The Queen was everything.

The New Zealand Mother gestured her claws. "NOOOOOOOO!" Latch sprung forward first, and the others followed immediate suit…and the human's cries gurgled and finally died out into the sounds of ripping flesh and breaking bone. Grid roared silently. YES!

* * *

Lex's hand shivered uncontrollably as the woman panted and tried to regain sense of her surroundings, tried to regain _control_. She'd done the unthinkable before; gone against the criteria or human nature to save her life or the lives of others but this…_this_ was something she'd never done before! On one hand Woods was grateful those MMA classes paid off – on the other the guide couldn't have imagined using what she'd learned against another human being…and if she had, the woman was confident she'd never do it with that much lack of control. It was like she had completely blacked out and became a whole other person. Lex knew that unlike working on her aim at the gun range, or even learning traditional spear and sword fighting, that Mixed Martial Arts wouldn't do shit against the face of a serpent: yet she took it anyway. Maybe because the sense of preparation it gave her was satisfactory – made her feel prepared…made her feel safe…

She took a deep breath as the guide gripped her trembling fingers. There was a movement in the vegetation behind her, but Woods wasn't disturbed – _these_ footfalls she recognized; it was the steps you couldn't hear that ended up being terrifying. The movement stopped and there was a tense yet comfortable silence before she sighed and turned to face the mask Scar wore. It tilted a little, obviously attempting to figure something – or more correctly, her – out; for good reason. Ordinarily the male would praise his woman's worthy brawl and triumph, but sensed something troubled the ooman – and knew the premise to be true as he looked into her strange yet captivating eyes. _**"Lex..."**_ his deep voice clicks, making a shiver race up her spine. She was becoming addicted to the way Scar said her name – as well as the sensations the actions gave. _**"Why run?"**_

Of course he would call into question her discomfort. Playful and barbaric as Scar was, she had to give him brownie points for intuition. Lex's shoulders sagged. "I went too far." Hopefully that answer would be enough to sustain him.

But Scar shook his head in dispute and bafflement. It would not be that simple. _**"I… don't understand… She attacked **_**you**_**. You were…right in battle…Why not claim victory?"**_

"Because, Scar," answered Lex with an aversion of the eyes due to embarrassment, "it's not who I am."

The Yautja looked her over, observing this frail disposition and surprised at how much the hunter enjoyed seeing her exterior impenetrable walls let down even if for a brief moment. It implied trust…just as he'd come to trust her. The Blooded hunter takes her trembling hand and shakes his head again, the long locks swaying. _**"Not how you see **_**yourself**_**. But **_**I**_** see…have seen…It **_**IS**_** who you are."**_ Lex huffs and closes her eyes before feeling something soft and smooth like snake skin touch the bottom of her jaw and pull the woman's attention back. The human's eyes lift their lids and Woods allows the extraterrestrial being to exert a gentle yet dominating power over her. It said a lot; after all: Lex was not controlled or submissive to no man. _**"You are Blooded…I marked you for purpose, Lex…"**_ he testifies simply with a touch on her right cheek in indication.

Woods scowled a little as she snatched her cheek from his touch, and he purred; which made her frown even more. "I'm not a killer, Scar."

"_**Warrior, hunter…murderer – it is all same."**_ Lex opens her mouth to dispute but Scar releases a trill mixed with a quiet roar to silence her, still never tearing his cloaked gaze from hers. _**"All same,"**_ the male clarifies, _**"only different…through eyes of hunter…and hunted."**_ Scar places her hand on his chest and rests his own against her soft bosom in return. Lex exhaled, clutching her fingertips against his hardened pectorals as heavy yet strong thumping reverbs against her palm. His heartbeat! She reddened a little at his palm pressed firmly against her breast while her heart exploded into nervous gallops. A moment of silence passed between them until Lex snapped her head up at his mask in shock. The heartbeat she was feeling had slowed a little into a more steady rhythm…just as her own had. A purring cackle came from beneath the mask. He too reacted at her touch. _**"All same…"**_ Lex smirked. _**"You are hunter, Lex. Like I. It is… who you are. Accept it. Hunt with me…No prey or enemy will win…I am…confused by this, but desire it…greatly."**_ Scar pulls his hand from her chest and hers from his, and self-consciously presses their palms together as she had done back in the campground. The Yautja and human woman looked at the deed in want and longing. _**"I don't understand…never felt this before...but it is – STRONG! Feels…right. I want nothing else."**_ The Blooded youth seems pleasantly perplexed before taking his opposite hand and slamming a fist against his chest dutifully; he then grabs her waist and lets out a drawn sigh – a sigh that to Lex almost sounded like the Yautja was struggling, or in pain…and resonated deeply with her. The mighty predator of all prey linked the small parts of his fingers through Woods. _**"I am yours now, Lex…Will you not be mine?"**_

But before the reddening woman can even offer a response, Scar's wrist gauntlet suddenly begins to beep in warning, causing the hunter to tear himself away from her with an annoyed snarl but tapped on the components to see what caused the disturbance. Lex peers around his shoulder curiously as he stiffens. "What is it?"

Scar looks back at her, and for once Lex was happy he had on the mask to not be able to read his expression: for the words he spoke next were frightening enough. _**"There was movement near my ship…kiande amedha signatures…more than one…Not Grid…or Beacon….others."**_ Lex paled. _**"Others…"**_ They were already too late. _**"And…"**_

"And?!" screeched Lex with widened eyes. What could possibly be an addition to the confirmation of multiple serpents on this island?

"_**Call from Elders…they wish to speak with me..."**_ And just like that, Lex felt like the boyfriend waiting on the front porch of his girlfriend's house…as the father opens the door.

* * *

Dubois looked at a small set of coordinates on his watch, brow dripped heavily with sweat – though the majority of it flowed out of anxiety rather than physical exertion. An immediate burst of flapping bird wings flutter down toward him and the agent jumps, cursing under his breath as he wiggles around a large stone that had been in the way – a border. The latitude and longitude on his watch finally displays the correct number he'd been looking for, and Frank looks about him. He was aside some mountain, the ground covered in thin grass and huge slabs of rock; and as the agent looked upwards large darkened tunnels seemed to show themselves about the elevated peak's surface. A series of cave systems within the mountain, perhaps.

Dubois gripped the invisible walkie out of a compartment pocket along his pants and darted a gaze back and forth along the distant tree line. After turning the volume up from its previous silence Frank Dubois held down the speak button and stated, "This is Agent Frank Dubois checking in. Current position: ground zero, awaiting Home Light. I repeat: Frank Dubois at ground zero awaiting Home Light. What is your position, Alpha?"

He released the button and pulled the walkie back slightly, listening. And then….a static-y reply: "_Alpha confirmed. Check your 12 agent._" Frank rips his gaze up ahead and practically drops his jaw on the ground at the sight of a man standing ahead of the trees...a man that hadn't been there a few seconds ago…a man in green camouflage that melded perfectly in with the color of the wild forest. The stranger raised his hand, a black object in it, and Dubois heard, "_United States Agent Franklin Dubois?_"

Dumbfounded, Frank nodded but held down the talk button and answered back in remembrance of the walkie, "Yes?"

The camouflaged man motioned his opposite hand upwards – and immediately a couple trucks, ATV's and a slew of bodies heavily armored with weapons came parading through the foliage into the heart of the flattened area. "_Current position: ground zero. Home Light is delivered._"

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Component 9

_Hey guys, I guess it's been a while. Anyways, tis was something quick I came up with within the past 24 hours. I'm going to be incredibly busy from here on and what i'm pursuing might cut into my writing so I wanted to post this tonight, err this morning. I promise I will still do everything in my power to update ASAP!_

_Also, in a few minutes I will be posting the new chapter to The Ditch._

_Sorry not much is going on, but I hope you like. Until next time! (apologies for any typos and all that shiznet)_

* * *

**COMPONENT IX**

As the troops filed into the stone splattered clearing, Frank Dubois stared in disbelief at the arriving force. Naturally the forest and its surrounding areas was heavily blanketed in the lush green, making it difficult to ship any real "heavy-hitting" artillery – but Dubois knew it wasn't the weapon, but the person using it that made a true killer and proved effectiveness…and these guys were most definitely as effective as they were deadly.

Judging from the camo, formation and execution of protocol and orders Dubois could tell these men weren't your average every day militants – or even normal special ops. These were the men he'd heard about in the secretive talks of his particular "department" within the United States government. These were members of what was known as "Home Light": a distinctive collection of the country's top militants, agents, spies, technicians, researchers - you name it. Home Light originated shortly after Val Verde, starting rather small and operating mainly as only counter measures to what was referred to as "theory". Yet as more details rolled in the organization grew, even establishing links outside of North America into the South American region where seemingly at the time a majority of these strange encounters appeared to had taken place. By the time the California event happened Home Light reached a substantial size and greater level of authority within the country's governmental system. What started out as scientists intrigued with the possibility of extraterrestrial life making contact with Earth, had become a full agency that formed multiple branches in recognizing, preserving, learning, and even possibly destroying said extraterrestrials.

The branches were as follows: The Intelligence Division. Home Light's I.D. sector (also referred to as HLID) was composed of various types of biologists and historians and was responsible for all scientific and historical data and its comprehension and evaluation. From paintings on walls and relics to analyzing the bodies of the human victims or environment samples – all this fell under their complete control. The majority of these individuals (particularly the scientists) were stationed in Nevada for…reasons. It was there that the main portion of their research was conducted.

The second branch was The Legal and Field Division, which was Agent Dubois's area of operation. The HLLFD typically traveled to suspected affected locations and attained the data to be processed by HLID, while also coming up with stories to ease the deceased's family or handle any property damage. Sometimes the people who had seen too much (though these cases were extremely rare given the devastation that was resulted from the "Predators" which saved them plenty of money) were paid off handsomely to keep quiet. And then…there were those who refused to accept bribes and silence and had to be terminated for the sake of confidentiality. Dubois never had to kill anyone, but based on the stories he'd heard knew it had been done before without prejudice. Compliance was everything to Home Light.

The final branch was The Military Division affectionately known as the HLR ("Home Light Reserve"). These were the guys who learned about the strength of their enemy, the anatomy or possible technological advances that could put the humans at a shorthand. They endured all kinds of rigorous and harsh training to make them as ready as possible for anything or anyone: man, alien, or otherwise used by either. Most of these guys were hard heads with a death wish. No one was recruited into the HLR with a sweet disposition. Reserve members enjoyed a challenge, enjoyed the fight and conquering what was unconquerable even if it killed them. They were meant to be both formidable…and extinguishable. The way the government saw it: if they lived, something was done right; if they died, it meant more info to be attained…or that they weren't worth the high salary in the first place. Because there had never been an event around for the HLR to take part in, they often found themselves stuck in training labs or running secret missions on the field to keep busy and in shape.

They were trained specifically regarding learned information about the past encounters with who became deemed as "Predators". Sources were limited of course, but the U.S. believed it had attained enough intelligence to defend its borders and potentially the _planet_ against future attacks…and be prepped for war should it ever come. Little did they know how foolish they were.

The man at the front of the group approached as a perimeter was set up and the ATV's and trucks parked in a strategic manner. His stride was long and intimidating – this middle aged warrior in his 50's with a substantial amount of muscle that coincided perfectly with his military scowl. Dubois thought in the instant he stood before him that the agent would piss his pants. "Agent Frank Dubois, LFD?" the man inquired again although he'd already heard the answer. Confirmation for most of these military buffs was the assurance of power, and power was everything. Frank nodded. The militant's dark brown eyes furrowed for a brief second with disapproval, long enough for the agent to cough out a vocal response which the elder followed with a smirk. He held out his hand and shook the agent's hand roughly and firmly. "Colonel Donovan Lucas, head commanding officer for the HLR. We would've been here sooner but locking onto you in this place was fairly difficult."

"Yes sir," Frank agreed, giving a look around with relief. Given the man's typical stubborn and stand-alone attitude, Dubois never thought he would be so happy at the arrival of back-up. Clearly they'd been in over their heads and the presence of professionals was very well appreciated. But now the Colonel needed to be caught up on just how far south this mission had ran so the problem could be dealt with accordingly. "Sir, there's more to this-." He's stopped short momentarily when the Colonel raised a hand and addresses an expansion on the perimeter before directing Dubois to a newly set up Communications Tent. Frank follows, overlooking an unfolded table covered in maps and informational manilas that was spread out recently for easy access after stepping inside the makeshift operations base.

Colonel Lucas brushed his fingertips over the first six folders as he rounded the table prior to flipping each open, revealing a picture clipped to a small set of paperwork. Dubois recognized each of them: he should. "Marine platoon: Celsius," Lucas introduced with a nod of approval. "You've been working closely with them. But judging from their lack of presence here, I can only assume things appear to have inadvertently gone wrong. And we're here to fix it. First, agent Dubois: what is the current status of your team? I'm sure you've noticed my displeasure in your arriving alone out of a group of eight." Lucas gave him a hard look that without words showed just how irritated he was – though whether this irritation was directed towards this hush-hush mission or Frank Dubois himself, remained to be seen.

Frank swallowed. As screwed up and fight crazed as most of these guys were, they were still military, still family, still believed in the rules of teamwork. One of those sentiments they lived by just so happened to be: "no man left behind". Shit. "As far as I know, only two remain." Lucas raised a brow that demanded further explanation. "We got separated during another attack. The rest are dead, killed by an extraterrestrial of horrifying proportions."

Lucas clenched his fists on the tabletop. Surely Dubois had heard of the Predators before – so why was he talking like he was naïve to the aliens altogether. Unless… "Predator?" Lucas wanted to clarify, a slight doubt yet concerned curiosity in his voice.

The Legal and Field Division operative shook his head. "No, sir. Worse than that – much worse. I'm talking bug. Xenomorph. That serpent-like thing from Bouvetoya, Antarctica last year. You know, the Weyland Industries expedition?"

Colonel Donovan Lucas said nothing at first as his expression remained completely void while letting this new information sink in. The last few messages from Dubois to the Home Light monitoring vessel some miles away had been choppy and hardly intelligible over the hours. The most they were able to depict was that a Predator was loose and something about "-acid…..it's here…need reinforcements or…Earth…destroyed…humanity…Stop it before…too late. Before…spreads." The vessel couldn't make full heads or tails of these messages, yet figured a Predator outside of season was the perfect opportunity to step in. Colonel Donovan didn't know anything as to why a crew had been sent to Antarctica, yet he'd caught whispers afterwards (fact of the matter was the military sector didn't get much details about these things); however if Dubois was right then Donovan didn't know whether to be more pissed that Home Light lied to the Reserve, or that Home Light was stupid enough to try and retain one of those fucking bugs. They'd heard enough about Antarctica and witnessed the devastation on Colorado; and after so long those events had convinced HLR that maybe mankind really wasn't prepared for something of this magnitude – especially if their jobs would constantly revolve around lies. To die for what you believed in was one thing; to die for what someone else told you to believe you were fighting for was another. This doubt lead to desperation – and everyone knew that a desperate man was often times a stupid one.

"Agent Dubois," Donovan started slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose in brewing frustration. Celsius was proficient by HLR standards despite not being part of the organization – in fact, the team was supposed to be drafted into the Reserve if they chose after this mission. If the majority of them was truly annihilated then what was really happening here? "We have no definitive intel on what you desk boys call 'Xenomorphs'. And we never intended to seek further into that because Home Light was under the impression that all those bugs were killed in Bouvetoya. The Predators have always been the main threat. BUT," he starts with a little more irritation than before, "word spread you desk dicks found the remains of a specimen and were flying it back to Home Light for dissection. But all of that is surely_ shit_ because as far as we're concerned bugs don't exist! And even if they did," he added through furrowed brows for the trembling agent, "how does a _corpse_ cause all this?"

"It wasn't a corpse," Dubois answers nervously with a squeeze along the pockets of his cargo pants before growling out in exasperation and rocking side to side in hopes of releasing his pent up steam. "I mean, it was SUPPOSED to be – but we didn't know that it being perfectly preserved actually meant that it was still ALIVE! The guys went down as planned to Bouvetoya and retrieved the frozen specimen. Everything was going fine – but it must have thawed or something and managed to escape."

"That's," Donavan figures while overlooking the manilas, "when you decided to put together Celsius for this mission."

"Yes. But in the time we lost contact the specimen apparently underwent a physical alteration."

Colonel Lucas raised a thick brow and grit his teeth. "Alteration?" The sound of that brought him to the verge of an enraged breakdown. Since when the hell could bugs alter?

Frank swallowed yet again and stiffened. That tone revealed Lucas was becoming more and more vexed with the realization that not only had Command kept things quiet, but that said things were now morphing into a much larger problem than he or Home Light could have possibly envisioned. "It became bigger, stronger. Much more so. Currently we have two," the Colonel cursed and Frank continued, "but the situation is more complicated than that. We have reason to believe the Antarctic specimen is evolving into a Queen-like state; which means it will eventually lay eggs if it hasn't already, and, well, you read Woods' statement from then."

Disgruntled, the Colonel nodded before exhaling deeply to maintain his professionally authoritative composure. "Fuck. Well given the parameters I suppose it's safe to assume your group knew nothing of our surveying or arrival?" Dubois shook his head. "Well that's good for now. Where is the remainder of Celsius?" Now it was time to get to business. So what things were going a little different than originally projected? The Reserve was trained to handle the unexpected, and whining about it wouldn't save earth from infestation of the alien freaks.

Time to rearrange the truth a bit. "Lily Little got lost during a recent attack with the second and newest Xenomorph," Dubois easily lied. "Fair warning, aside from its counterpart this one spits acid." Colonel Lucas cursed again with a little more passion than before. "Arrowhead ran off after Alexa Woods."

Ah, the infamous Alexa Woods. Her experience shed a lot more light than any other research Home Light had conducted. She was an asset to Washington – whether she wanted to be or not. "And where is she?" questioned Donovan Lucas.

Dubois hesitated and shifted about nervously, unsure on the manner of how to break this to the Colonel seeing as how Frank was still dumbfounded by it himself. "With the Predator…sir."

This caused the Colonel to frown. And just what in the hell was their guide doing with the Predator? Somehow he figured the answer would not be what he may have liked to hear. "A captive? Arrowhead is embarking on a rescue?"

Dubois's fidgeting became immediately replaced with disbelief and disgust. "You must not have gotten my transmissions after the base camp attack. Alexa Woods is _with_ the Predator. She's fighting alongside it to kill the Xenomorph before it can begin nesting."

"Impossible. Predators hunt humans for sport," disputed the ranking military officer with a snort.

Yet Frank shakes his head to dismiss the thought from his superior, earning him a confounded look. "But according to what I've seen, Xenomorphs are a higher prize. Then again, he is the same extraterrestrial from Bouvetoya she escaped the pyramid with. And I have a feeling that the normal rules of the Predator/Human relationship is void in their particular situation."

"Meaning?" demanded Lucas, leaning forward over the table as his confusion shifted to a diabolical interest.

"Sir, they appear…fond of each other." Agent Dubois waited, gauging his superior's expression anxiously and expecting a shit storm of rage or repulsion or cries of betrayal. Yet instead the Colonel was silent for a moment, thinking, calculating. Frank had almost thought the elder man hadn't heard the strange plight until Lucas spread a malicious grin.

"Well then", the Colonel cooed while he flipped open the manila revealing Alexa's picture and statistics. "Perhaps we can use that, Dubois."

* * *

Scar growled in outright irritation as the male Yautja paced back and forth and attempted to deliberate what this could even mean. Lex stepped back and watched his agitated persona with caution. Just as Scar proved to be oddly gentle (with her at the very least), she knew all too well the beast he was when it came to anything else. The last thing she wanted was to be caught in the middle of his angered outburst.

The Yautja slapped at a few controls on his wrist gauntlet before giving his ooman woman a stare. Knowing there were now additional kiande amedha was unnerving enough because it meant so far he was failing. If he'd just have went after the guard stage Grid after the initial encounter, if he hadn't wasted time lingering with the slow quarreling oomans, then the young warrior could have perhaps ended this kv'var _long_ before the sun had come up. But he hadn't! Now this had become a far more difficult hunt than it had to be. Sure the challenge excited him, sure it could help restore everything he felt he'd lost to himself and to the other of his people – but that wasn't the problem that the young one felt overwhelmed with. Sure his kind had solo hunters – but they were skilled and could hunt multiple targets on a planet alone; and had attained such proficiency through years of experience; but Scar was not that skilled yet. He could admit it honestly – not in fear – in full truth of the situation before them. Scar stomped towards Lex. Was that why he hadn't simply gone? Was he hoping the dynamic of the group could fill the void he'd lost after the death of his brothers? But surely he knew there could be no such comfort with oomans! The Yautja towered over Woods who stared into his bio-mask with concern though not fear.

Perhaps he thought to be doing it to please _her_. But now the Elders called for him – now the stakes had grown higher and troublesome. What would they say to know that not only was Scar hunting with an ooman, but that she was also potentially causing this mission to slip from between his fingers so _easily_? _**"Lex…you have to…go back."**_

For the first time pain that he'd inflicted upon her became apparent on the woman's features as disbelief and misunderstanding overtook her. "W-what?"

Scar touched his mark upon her cheek and purred softly. _**"Too much time lost…Elders won't be pleased….You have to…go back."**_

Just what was he saying? This had come straight out of left field and quite frankly Woods didn't know how she felt about it…well, she knew how she felt; just didn't know how to respond. Lex recoiled from his smooth touch with a step back as if she'd been struck in the gut, winded. "I don't understand," she begins with a shake of the head and raised hands to halt him from continuing while her brain tried to connect everything together. "One minute you ask me to be your mate, and the next you're telling me to leave?"

Scar's shoulders heaved. By Paya she could make this so painful and he still was so bewildered by the level of guilt Lex could so easily thrust upon him. Scar was positive that he once feared nothing – cautious, yes, but not actually afraid. But being here with Lex made him rethink that. He'd heard once to embrace fear, for fear pushed you to survival, and the primal urge for survival honed senses and an awareness that could often assure victory. Scar had scoffed at such a thought as accepting fear, but now after all that has happened the Yautja wondered that if he could be afraid of anything: it would be of her – her safety, her sadness, her pulling away…her demise. These emotions conflicted the hunter to the point of agony. _**"It's to protect you."**_

If Lex hated anything it was people making her decisions for her. She didn't need anyone's protection unless she _asked_ for it – and Lex hadn't asked Scar for his protection since their reunion. She was the one who initiated, volunteered, her role in this hunt when the woman could have returned back to the air strip after the first attack. But instead the African American fireball _chose_ to do this _with_ him. The fact that he was blind to that righteously pissed the woman off. "From who?" demanded Lex through furrowed brows. "The kiande amedha? Or your Elders? I'm not afraid of them."

Good thing she couldn't see his glower; but she could hear his snarl of censure as he pulled back his hand and balled the fist tightly and tensed his entire body. _**"Yes you are…don't know it just yet…Too many delays, Lex."**_

Lex bared her teeth and snarled at her extraterrestrial companion, "So I'm slowing you down and you just want to dump me off in the closest tree?"

"_**It's not your speed-,"**_ Scar tries to start, but Lex was worked into a foul mood now.

"But it's the others?" she cuts him off, slouching her hips and tossing her arm in the opposite direction where the remnants of the human group waited with indication. "I told them to stay behind. I didn't make them come, and I didn't make you stay behind with them! You could have turned invisible or whatever and left on your own. You could have left them and you could have left me-," Scar growls and paces a little but Lex ignores his frustration as she continues, "-but you stayed all on your own. Don't stand there and try to make this my fault and then punish me for YOUR decision!"

The Yautja tenses his claws as his impatience reaches a dangerously low point. _**"Will not argue with you, Lex!"**_he states with a warning, maneuvering his face towards her before pulling back..

"It's not an argument, Scar-," Woods snaps back, leaning her body forward into his as she appeared to make herself radiate with more authority than she knew she had in this situation, "– because I'm not leaving!"

"_**ENOUGH!" **_Scar slams his arm to the left and strikes a nearby tree with a roar of infuriation at the woman's dismissal of his wishes. Why must she be so stubborn?! Lex starts to take step away but he grabs her wrist and yanks the woman close as if forcing her to see things from his perspective as she gasped. _**"You WILL go back!"**_

Lex's momentary caution of his outburst flitted away at the Yautja's demanding tone after a scowl became present on her features and she eyed the being back hostilely. "Excuse you? Just who do you think you are? I'm not going anywhere. Not until you tell me why-?"

DAMN HER! _**"I WILL NOT LOSE YOU!"**_ Silence passes between them. The Yautja's grip on the woman loosened as he hung his head in weariness. Yet again Lex had pushed the sain'ja to a place and raised emotions out of him he had not known he'd had – or even if he had, never expressed them like this before. What dark spells did she have on him? Scar did not know if he felt ashamed by his weakness for this ooman, or at his lack of being able to hide it. It was almost as if all his senses were void because of her. The hunter let out a long and exhausted sigh that somehow made him seem smaller. _**"Not again…not worse from before."**_

In an instant all of the confusion and anger and sense of betrayal she felt towards him had gone from her body as Lex felt her heart quiver in guilt. He wasn't telling her to leave out of hate or annoyance, but out of care for her…out of the need to not want to have her snatched away from him in only one manner that she could think of that would significantly impact Scar after all they'd been through together. She didn't have to say it – it was obvious. Scar would rather risk the chance of leaving her behind on this planet than see her fall prey to the one inevitable thing he could not protect his woman from. Death. And whether early or late, whether sudden or prolonging, whether peacefully or violently, death came for them all – the giant humanoid extraterrestrial simply did not want to see her face that reality; or face the reality himself that not even he could protect her from it someday. "Scar," Lex practically whines out as she leans her forehead forward and places it against the monstrosity's massive chest despairingly, "don't ask me to leave…You know I can't leave you." Scar's body seemed to shudder and Alexa Woods wrapped her arms about his trimmed waist with a sigh and squeezes him as close as she dared, feeling his breath intake sharply. "Whatever happens, can we face it together? But don't ask me to leave – you _know_ I can't."

The Yautja heaved his shoulders in understanding and submission to the truth they both were willingly trapped within. She could not leave him, and the hunter knew he could not bear the idea of not having this female at his side. He pulled her away only enough to match gazes as he raised his palm and she without thought pressed her own against it. This had become their signature symbol of the affection they shared for one another; one the two beings had adapted with incomparable ease. _**"Fine…"**_, and she smiled, _**"But,"**_ the hunter ruled, _**"we do my way, now."**_ His way. Somehow Woods had an idea what his way entailed…including the wish she'd yet to answer. _**"WE go to my ship…Must answer the Elders call."**_

We. That was plain enough to interpret. Lex rested a hand on his chest and enjoyed the feeling of his skin ripple against her palm. "I have to tell them goodbye."

Scar said nothing at first, only looked off in a direction to the right. The sun was high – the day was nearly half over and he did not want to hunt with her at night – the hard meat could have a devastatingly substantial number by then; the sooner they moved the better. Yet he would not deny her the farewell she desired for her fellow hunters. There was honor at least in one of them that still lived. _**"Make it quick…"**_

Lex rounded her alien counterpart's frame and stepped once more through the bushes until finally coming back to the spot where they'd left Arrowhead patiently waiting with Lil propped up against a tree – her shoulder was bandaged but judging from the glare she gave the approaching Lex it was plain to see she still wasn't very happy about it. Lex also gathered, however, that Lil would now think twice before jumping stupid with the guide again. Though right now there were other things at hand. Alexa Woods stood in front of Ricky Arrowhead with seriousness (and perhaps even sadness). "Ricky." It was the first time the environmental technician had addressed him by name. He stiffened under the recognition of this as she looked over his shoulder to where Scar waited amidst the greenery. "Ricky, you and Lil need to head back. Get to the plane – get out of here."

Arrowhead flinched like someone had just insulted his ancestors. He knew Lex was different, crazy even, but this was downright certifiable! "Are you out of your mind?!" Arrowhead practically screamed at her with bulging eyes. "I'm not leaving you behind. Not to face off against those things-."

Lex rests a hand on the Native's shoulder alongside an indebted smile. "Ricky, it's too dangerous. I, _we_," she corrects motioning for Scar, "appreciate all you've done but you never should've been here in the first place. This never should have been your fight and nobody else needs to die. This fight started with us," motioning again to Scar, "back on Bouvetoya. It started with us, and it's going to end with us."

"Fucking 'A'," chimed in Lil as she struggled to rise to full height against the tree. Getting the hell out of here was music to her ears after all this unnecessary shit none of them signed up for. Fuck the government and its lies; fuck Dubois. Lil was retiring. Their team was dead: what else was left here for them in this God forsaken jungle of monsters. The female militant scowled, flashing her eyes between the two other humans. "That's the smartest shit I've heard since landing here. I saw we take off Rick."

The traditional male rolled his eyes and pointed an aggravated finger at his team mate annoyingly to silence her additional, redundant commentary. "Shut up, Lil. No man left behind, remember?"

Lil hollered out without the slightest ounce of respect or gratitude, "With all my disrespect? Fuck her! If the bitch wants to play tomb raider with a bunch of aliens, let her! She's not a part of this team. What she does don't mean sweaty balls to me."

Arrowhead gave his teammate a disbelieving scowl. "After all we've been through together? You're damn straight she's a member! It's because of her bravery-."

"_Insanity_," corrects Little with an amused scoff.

"-that your ass is even still alive to bitch," continues Ricky. "Trigger would be too if that prick Dubois hadn't 86'd him. She's a part of this unit – and I don't know what anyone else does but Celsius doesn't abandon one of our own when the heat turns up a little."

"A little?!" demands Lil, making her way wobbly towards her counterpart. "In case you weren't paying attention: I'd say judging from Arnie's stunt that this whole 'brotherly' bull shit has been tossed 360 degrees to hell!"

Arrowhead looked back to Lex (drowning out Lil's drama as usual) as if she were insane and shook his head. "You're out of your mind." Somehow his argument seemed weaker than before…much weaker. In the end he knew what was right and what was stupid.

Lex smirked. "Did you figure that out before or after the alien proposed?" Lil made a gagging sound but Lex chose to ignore it. "Please. Go." Arrowhead frowned tightly but no longer argued. It was pretty elementary: With Lil's injuries they couldn't be much help anymore, and in spite of how irritating Little could be Ricky couldn't just let her stay in her current state. Damn. So this was it, huh? Ricky Arrowhead pulls Lex into a warm embrace and gives the woman a swift kiss on the forehead, whispering to her be safe. "Don't get yourself killed." When he pulls back he notes not only Lex's enflamed and surprised expression, but the triangular red light of Scar's advanced weapon system focused directly on his chest. The perfect kill shot. Ricky gazes at the tensed alien with a grin. "Take care of her Scar."

The environmental technician offers a sheepish smile before watching Ricky take Lil into his arms and after a few more murmured farewells, the two gingerly vanish through the shrubbery; Lil's curses of discomfort and Arrowhead's bothered groans fading away into the nothingness until there was only Lex and Scar left now. Lex stared off into the shrubbery with heating eyes. Damn, she liked them…well Ricky. Even still the guide could only hope they both would make it back safely to escape the cycle of terror that managed to find Woods yet again…Lex shakes her head, focusing on right now, and turns for her partner and nods. "Ready?"

Scar cocks his head a little with a soft trill._** "You?"**_

"You kidding?" Lex replies. "There isn't anything I've been more anxious for." Scar lets out a sound resembling an amused snort before waiting for her to stand alongside him. "Let's do this." Without another word, just as they had done in the submerged temple in the frozen land, they ran together – ran towards harmony, towards battle, towards death…willingly…together.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Component 10

_MERRY CHRISTMAS, MISTFITS! I hope you all are enjoying your holiday, and I hope that the rest of your day is filled with happiness and cheer and all that other mushy stuff!_

_OKAY, this chapter is really short and is basically a filler that I came up with today. I've been so busy with life and starting school and ish that I just have not had the time or energy. I've been procrastinating this update for like, two weeks after I updated The Bite and figured "What the hell?" Anyways, I hope it's decent, next chapter should have a little more action. We're getting towards the end of this story so things will start wrapping up and happening fast! Please forgive any typos or shiz._

_Until next time my dears_

* * *

**COMPONENT X**

By now, the only recognizable trait remaining of the hosts fastened onto the dark cavern walls were empty and erupted husks splattered with the red of blood. Some remnants were newer than others, but in the end all were now virtually the same – useless. Even still, the role they played had been severely beneficial to the cause. Grid curled back her barely-there lips and swung the massive crown around slowly as she took in the beginning of her kingdom. A chorus of anxious hisses praised the Queen in all of her magnificence as she towered over the group of twenty and odd children.

Hours had long passed, the sun rose to its full height and in the sky – and symbolically so had the Xenomorphs. Their number was great…but could be _greater_ – especially with fresh eggs still flowing from the massive female and waiting to awaken. Claws scratched through a small tunnel that lead from the surface to the left, and Latch stalked dutifully out of it into the hive, greeting her siblings with hisses and rubs and some mock lunges before crawling low in reverence and submission before the Queen and mother. Latch squealed softly, and Grid answered back – reading what the warrior shared with pleasure. Grid nuzzled an egg beneath her gently, lovingly. Somewhere, from deep within a blackened mouth behind the Queen, there was a loud cry of agony. The small serpents peered around their mother curiously, some tensing and poising their perfect bodies with aggression. But Grid? If she could smile in dark, deadly joy, she would. Though her younglings found the source of the cry to be one worth dealing with – she knew what it meant, and tremored impatiently with excitement.

All things were falling into place and soon this world would be hers and that of her children's! No man beast would be able to stop her. The hive would expand, and they would become the greatest force to ever walk the face of this earth! With her resolve set and readiness to begin, there was one thing she needed to make this a reality. Grid turned back to Latch – who rose and faced her mother expectantly. The Queen pulled back her mouth and hissed; Latch swayed back and forth and her siblings began to stir with restlessness. The Xenomorph Queen stretched her head as far as she could and gave a long roar; immediately her children turned and slithered out of the cave hidden hive into the forested world after their eldest sister (Latch), who led them onward to follow the Queen's command.

Grid rested back upon her perch with cunning, almost even placid, patience as another egg passed through the birth canal – one more added to the sea before it…a sea of nearly a hundred that waited patiently for its developed and obedient siblings to bring the next step – more hosts.

* * *

"What do we do now?" asked Lex as she hunted lithely alongside her Yautja companion. It had not been long since their departure from Lil and Arrowhead, but Scar had been silent since then as if in deep thought. Woods wondered what was on his mind, and was looking to break the silence in hopes of getting into the young warrior's head just a little. If they were going to do this, they had to be able to rely completely on one another…especially since their lives now rested in one another's hands.

Despite hearing her clearly, Scar said nothing at first; only kept walking and tapping on the instruments of his wrist gauntlet to, if not distract her, distract himself. Unfortunately, it didn't work. In fact, it seemed to make the female want to pry even more than before. One thing the Yautja was coming to learn about his ooman companion was that you couldn't keep anything hidden from her. Any attempts to do so were completely futile. Wanting a direct answer, Lex stopped walking and Scar grumbled before he halted some feet ahead and turned back to look at her. "Scar…"

So much for a distraction. The Yautja warrior lowered his wrist gauntlet. Finally, he responded back with a low, even somewhat cautious voice full of conflicted thought, _**"My ship…need to go…but…"**_ It wasn't just the Xenomorph signatures near it that cautioned him – but what he'd have to do at the ship once they'd arrived that had the hunter on edge. _**"Need to find nest…while light still. But Elders…"**_

Lex relaxed a little. So that's what had him worried. "You're trying to see which is more important," figured Lex. "The serpents or the Elders?" Scar nodded. Lex chewed her lip in thought for a brief moment and Scar felt relieved that she was seeming to understand his plight. Obviously going for the serpents was priority – but the cultural importance for the Yautja was something the human female sensed had just as much value; who Scar was as a hunter (which she could safely say was his entire life) appeared to revolve mightily on the beliefs and customs of his people. Lex couldn't even hope to imagine what the outright ignoring of that could do to him personally, _and_ mean in the eyes of the Yautja population. "What could happen if you don't contact them soon?" she asked. Weighing the options here was the best chance they had right now.

He could sense the genuine concern she had for him, and it made the beast feel foolish for thinking it best to keep his worries shut away from her – still he knew that he had every right to feel the way he did about the situation…even if she could never be able to grip the entirety of it. Scar approached the ooman female slowly until he hovered before her. His stature was surprisingly stiff with tension, causing Lex to wonder if she even wanted to know the answer to that. _**"They know kv'var can…delay answer…But too long passes…they find their own answer: send other Yautja…"**_

That was what she was afraid of. Lex's body seemed to run cold and Scar cocked his head to the side a little as she took a deep breath. Judging from what she remembered about Bouvetoya, other Yautja weren't as "understanding" or "reasonable" as Scar was. They'd more than likely come down making a bigger mess. And then there was the issue of her connection with her massive counterpart. What would the Elders have to say about their working together? What would other Yautja _do_ if they witnessed the two of them together? Saw Scar's obvious bond and attraction to her? Would they not care? Be angry? Hurt him? Hurt her?

"_**Will let nothing hurt you Lex…"**_ assured the Predatory extraterrestrial with a scoff after noticing her brewing discomfort at the idea of fellow Yautja stepping in. His words were hard, almost laced with disbelief and insult that she would even be worried about it. Had he not kept her safe so far? Still…Scar couldn't say that she was _wrong_ for her concern – for even he himself didn't know exactly what could happen if others found out before he could make his claim – nevertheless, the male was slightly peeved that she doubted his ability to preserve and protect her for that brief moment.

Lex smiled softly and touched his arm and a trill from behind the mask answered directly afterwards. "I know, big guy," she assured him. Though her voice held a faint tremble and she found herself trying to avert his attention from what was starting to turn into anxiety over it. "We really should keep moving," she offered, dropping her hand and maneuvering around him. But Scar wasn't going to let her go just yet.

His hand reached out and grabbed her waist roughly, though not to the point of causing her fear or pain, and pulled the female back into him. Her body collided with his, and the sheer strength of the extraterrestrial being was so great that it literally swept the woman off her feet. Lex's legs dangled off the ground as she stared at him curiously, waiting for the reasoning behind his sudden action. _**"Will not let ANYTHING hurt you, Lex…Swear…"**_ he assured her once more. _**"I protect what's mine…"**_ Scar paused, cackling softly beneath the bio-mask before adding softer as he gently set her back onto her feet, _**"You are mine…"**_

Lex felt her heart going a mile a minute in her chest as she exhaled shakily at the words that came out of her mouth next – words that she really had had no intention of saying yet somehow slipped from between her lips anyway without any control: "Yeah, I suppose I am." The Yautja faltered in surprise at the admission – one that he had been waiting to hear ever since he'd first asked her to be his mate, and she was frozen still with same emotion. He was positive that she was still torn under the realization that by joining with him, that her world would completely shift and change – she could not be human anymore, ever again. But this? Did it really mean what it sounded like it meant? Was she agreeing to giving up this world to take on his, and to become the sain'ja that she was destined to be by his side? Scar inhaled to speak-.

"AAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A chorus of screams, though mildly faint, reached their ears so shrilly that both the alien and the human drew their weapons in a blur. They faced the direction of the sounds and Lex growled. "Come on!" she ordered, momentarily pushing the previous confession back as she began running off through the foliage for the sound of the chaos and turmoil with Scar right on her heels. Woods had been too late to save one group of innocents from attack – she would not do such again.

_To be continued..._


	11. Component 11

_Hey MistFits, it's been forever with this story. As many of you may have noticed, for the past few weeks I had been updating weekly. Unfortunately life happened and threw me off of that! I will try to update stories as soon as possible. Anyways, it's been so long since I read and worked on this story that I kind of got detached from it so I apologize in advance for it. Anyways it is late here soooo, until next time!_

_Also, please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors._

* * *

**COMPONENT XI**

Prey. Through the bushes and trees they saw their quarry, watching them walk through the streets of their small yet somewhat modernized village that ran along the small hills of the plain before them, wrapped around one of this land's smaller lakes. It bustled and hummed with the sounds of children and laughter as neighbors stood outside and greeted one another, unaware of the dangers lurking just some yards away in the forest line. Banners and smoke raised from an assortment of grills, rivers of colorful streamers and balloons danced along the fences in a magical array that indicated celebration – a festival; little did the humans know that it would be their last.

Quiet hisses escaped through the darkened shadows of the foliage – hisses of desire, intrigue, order and communication. What was first curiosity shifted to territorial aggression, and that in turn melded into two crucial, primitive directives: rid their newly claimed territory of intruders…and attaining fresh hosts. After all, their parasitoid larval-stated siblings of such great number would not be allowed the chance of true life until more hosts were provided. Latch's shoulders rotated in an almost feline-like motion in preparation as her elongated head rose slowly with a message to the ranks behind her. This surely was the will of the great mother, and would be a shame to blatantly and selfishly deny their facehugger brethren this grand opportunity to live, to conquer…to serve. That was all the reasoning they needed, and it was reason enough. Without further hesitation Latch cried out and sprung forward from her hiding place on all fours straight for the village.

At the sound of the alien cry, a young child looked away from the flurry of balloons, streamers, and tossed confetti – even ignoring the approach of the local parade making its way through the residential streets into the town center. The shape of something he'd never known before held more importance at the moment. If only they'd had more time... "Mama, what animal is that?" cried the child of a tourist as it pointed for the forest. The mother looked back over her shoulder with an annoyed huff, before giving a loud gasp of "OH MY GOD!" at the large black creature that charged through the greenery; her outcry immediately catching everyone's attention. All eyes turned, and the voices rose somewhat in pitch out of confusion and interest. As the reactions grew and spread, more villagers and tourists on the block gathered together and watched the unusual apparition draw forward as the groups further away continued to celebrate without the slightest idea of what was entering into their peaceful oasis. However, interest dwindled the closer the creature grew, and nervousness began to rush through the gathered like a flood. It was not normal…and it was coming!

The single strange black silhouette disappeared under the rise of the first distant houses on the village's outskirts. And then the calls of nature eerily cut off into silence as if knowing death itself had stepped forward into the village, and the crowd of bodies began to naturally huddle and take steps back like the prey they unknowingly were. Some began ushering the young ones and themselves into the nearest buildings or towards the village's heart while the others dillydallied until a police officer trudged forward. "What's going on?" asked the officer who was pushing sixty, tilting his hat down to shield his eyes from the sun. Today was supposed to be his last day on the force – so much for it ending smoothly.

"Some strange animal," answered a random voice in the background.

The officer sighed and shook his greying head in disapproval. "Damned kids," he murmured with irritation. He'd had enough of these tourist teens coming around here causing trouble. Enough was enough! "I'll give these whelps a piece of my mind!" Grumbling all along the way, the officer walked a few feet up the street, coming to a halt at an explosion of noise around the corner as a large metal trashcan came flying out into the street, crashing into the fence across the way before rolling about in a circle and moving no more – its contents splayed and tossed about the road and surroundings as a result. The people gasped loud and his hands immediately flew to grip the gun holstered to his waist. What the hell kind of tourist kids were these? Or, maybe, they weren't kids at all – he suddenly remembered what the voice had said: "strange animal". Just how much truth laid behind that? The officer's face broke in cold sweat while a sudden pang of discomfort gripped the core of his gut – the instinct to run berated his mind like a stoning yet the elderly man pushed forward…but not after making a quick call for backup via the radio on his shoulder. "This is the police!" he called out a few feet from the corner where the trash can flew from, slowly inching ahead as his body fought against his better judgment. A soft growling sound responded, making the elder hesitate; wary. "You kids come on out of there! That's enough of that!"

Just more inhuman growls answered. The officer finally lunged in front of the block with gun raised, finding nothing-. "SHIT!" the officer fired at the ground as something large sprung out from a private driveway to the nearest house. Once having regained his composure, the about-to-retiree saw a shepherd dog scurrying behind him, occasionally looking back with bared teeth and disapproving snarl. An animal _indeed_. Following an embarrassed sigh of relief, the officer chuckled and turned his back to the street, waving at the gathered attendees and back up police making way toward their companion. Laughter filled the air as relief swept over the crowd. A dog. Just a dog. The law enforcement backup slowed their approach, fussing playfully at the senior comrade for calling them away from the festivities for a simple stray dog. Ignoring the jeers the elderly policeman bent over the cowering dog, trying to ease its unusually continued state of disquiet. "Calmly now there, pup. It's alright. Ya nearly got yourself buried," he told the brown Labrador with a reach for its head. But…

The Lab stiffened and crouched low as its eyes suddenly focused with intense ferocity for behind the officer. Its lips curled back over its drooling fangs as it snapped its chops and took a defensive reversed step. The elderly officer, insulted by the action, scorned the beast, "Hey now! I'm the one who should…be…"

A hiss…and a shiver raced up his spine with the immediate knowledge of the predicament he'd found himself in. As if on cue – newspaper articles and television reports played themselves out in the old officer's head: people missing, stories of bizarre animal attacks…Oh God. Something was behind him; something the dog was afraid of. Something…deadly. The elderly man tightened his grip on the gun, slowly rose to full height, and unwillingly turned to meet what fate hid behind him; a fate that, as soon as his eyes laid upon it, made his very bladder empty itself. His approaching companions noted his fear and gripped their own weapons, calling out to the man as his head raised to follow the rising of the unearthly monster that hovered on the street hidden from the view of the others. It tilted its head, and the officer whispered, "My GOD-!" The dog bolted.

His wife, his children, and every single thing he had planned to do with them after today – all played in his mind before dwindling into the nothingness and representation of the fact they would never be able to accomplish it. This was his final moment. Right here and now, his story had come to an abrupt and violent end. The officer thought of all the things he wished would have been done differently, and regretted never doing it – whether out of pride, or fear, or simply letting others tell him otherwise. If only he had told his beloved wife last time how much he loved her. God forgive him for all of his sins, for right now he would meet his end – but not without a fight; not without doing his part in trying to keep this monster from ever meeting his family. The image of his family shone brighter than before in front of him, and he whispered, "I love you" as a final farewell. He raised his gun and got off one shot, but it was not enough or in time. What the people and officers saw next, made their very blood run cold. A long black appendage shot out of the blocked street and wrapped itself tightly about the policeman's waist, pulling him quickly beyond their sights entirely before his screams reached them and gurgled out into a violent silence. A younger officer of the three darted forward and caught glimpse of what he could only imagine was the end of humanity as known; how little did he know the truth behind that fear. The youth hollered at the brutal massacre, shooting into the block as his partners arrived and rang bullets forth with rage for their comrade's horrid death…and terror for what would remain of their own lives.

That's when they saw it.

From above the village line, where the single creature had charged down from, a line of black, a multitude of more of that thing, suddenly flew out of the forest and made its way straight for the village like a wave of death. Screeches and hisses traveled loudly now down to them, and the people panicked. The officers ran back towards the people, urging them to get away. A silhouette exited from the corner, offering full view to the inhabitants of its terrifying form.

Latch crouched on all fours before them, sneering victoriously as the cries of her approaching siblings gave her a shiver of excitement. She dripped in splatters of red and green of her acid blood from where the bullets had managed to connect; her tail pulled the remains of the elderly human into sight – his flesh considerably paled as streams of blood flowed from all over his body, and those once vibrant eyes now dulled and greyed…the remnants were nothing more merely than empty husk of the soul that once dwelled within – causing the rest of the prey to scream and take off through the streets. Ah how sweet. These would be fun pickings after all. With her siblings now having reached the concrete of the village and pulling into line behind her, Latch parted her jaws and roared out with a swishing motion of the head. And then? Then she lunged forward…with her brethren right behind her.

* * *

Lex ran hard and fast, bounding through the forest towards the screams that grew even more maddened – very much like herself. Damn Bouvetoya, damn Dubois and the government for sticking their greedy noses into something they couldn't even dream of being able to handle, control, or contain. She dipped and avoided a branch as she carefully stumbled down a light incline to the sight of a fence ahead through the trees. She growled as another source of blame crossed her mind: Damn the Yautja for even bringing these fucking serpents to her planet in the first place! It was this that made her doubt the Predators and their ways. How could they bring something so horrible to this world when it could get lose and cause such mayhem? To hunt the worthy was one thing – Lex could understand the thrill of a righteous claim or opponent; after all, isn't that a similar thrill she got from her work? – But when the innocent was caught up into a private war was when Alexa Woods found her patience wearing thin.

Just before the incline leveled out, Lex jumped and grabbed a sturdy tree branch. Using it as leverage, the Environmental Technician swung her body forward and released; with ease, and almost like a flawless angel, she flew feet first over the wooden fence before landing stealthily on her knees, one hand on the ground for balance. Those gymnastics lessons as a kid paid off after all. Thanks mom.

Looking around, the African American femme noted she was in the back alley for some local business. Corporate trash dumpsters lined behind the structure and the woman peered between the buildings, catching glimpses of people running through the streets. Without a second thought she cut through a side alley until having come out onto the main street and paused to take in the sight before her.

The pyramid in Bouvetoya was bad, without a doubt; but what she saw here made her blood run cold in realization that should the "hard meat" threat ever be allowed to escape New Zealand and reach the rest of the world, this was the inevitable fate of mankind. The streets and sidewalks ahead of the current block she was on was strewn in bodies – some in far worse condition than others. Vehicles had crashed and flipped over, windows to local stores smashed, small pockets of fire spread throughout the road from a blazing Ford pick-up that seemed to have exploded. Some native and tourist people were sitting on the ground clutching to their wounds, screaming and crying; children unattended called for parents who were either separated or worse. Chaos. Utter, complete, chaos. A couple limped towards her, the young woman supporting the weight of her boyfriend who had blood pouring through the tattered jeans from his thigh. Lex reached for the woman, her only source of information amidst the madness. "What's happening?" she questioned, gripping the young woman's arm and gingerly placing a hand on the male's shoulder to briefly stop their retreat.

"DEMONS!" cried out the woman, looking back and pointing fearfully with widened eyes that gave all the answer Lex needed. "They're coming! You have to get to Town Hall!"

Woods glanced back to where she noticed the majority of the populous heading – to a large white bricked building with the New Zealand national flag waving dutifully outside of it as if a beacon of refuge and hope for its people. The E.T. grimaced, knowing all too well the building would surely be nothing against the force of the demons she could only assume to be-.

"Ah! AHHHHH!"

Lex looked from the couple who began to hurry towards their believed refuge, just as she spotted a man running forward with a child in his arms be suddenly taken down as the blackened, terrifying form of a serpent leapt upon his back and brought its victim to the ground. The man dropped the child – a little boy about four years old in age with tanned skin – and it rolled some feet away. Lex expected to see the man killed right on the spot; instead she saw something far worse: clawing worthlessly on the road, Alexa watched with horrified eyes as the serpent dragged the man with its dagger-like tail, and carried his screaming frame off through one of the blocked streets. They weren't killing everyone. This wasn't some mere territorial display. They were…harvesting! Shit! Not only had the Queen managed to successfully reproduce, but now she was preparing for the second batch. Scar was going to be pissed. Woods paused, noting the lack of a gigantic presence with her. Where the hell WAS Scar?

Another serpent approaching from up the road – its flawless black frame compromised with splatters of red – stalked forward, its eyeless gaze seeming to focus on the child who'd sat up now crying. The boy screeched at the monster's approach and Lex felt her soul concave. No. Not an innocent life, and definitely not a child. A teen boy helping survivors up the steps of the Town Hall turned from his duty, noting that not only had the strange beasts finally arrived to this part of the village, but that a woman he'd never seen before was standing in the middle of the road facing the threat that neared as countless escapees rushed past her. Surely she was insane? That's when he saw the child, and hoped she wasn't thinking of doing what he thought she was. "HEY!" he cried out to her at the top of his lungs, waving his hands like a mad man. "OVER HERE! RUN HERE!" His display caused those entering into the building to pause, and even some already hidden inside to crowd at the doorway and windows. It made the teen somewhat sick to the stomach that they would all just stand there and watch. In the shops just before the Town Hall, police officers scurried to place on their riot gear, hoping to act as a last line of defense for the innocents until the buses arrived – if they would arrive. Yet even they seemed awed by this outsider woman's foolishness to die. One of the officers swung open the building door and called out to the woman, urging her to flee while there was still time. But what happened next made them all stiffen with anxiety and disbelief.

Alexa Woods – though she knew not where her hunter extraterrestrial currently was – recognized yet again she'd been placed in a situation where the odds were ever diminished in her favor. Even still, those odds were better than none. One kiande amedha, one child in need of saving, one chance. The serpent grew closer and Lex took a deep breath…She reached into the holster on her hip and grabbed a trusted gun, raising it as she began to speedily walk forward and fire. One, two, three. With each bullet, the serpent flinched and squealed in pain as its acidic blood squirted onto the concrete street and began to eat away at it. The green splattered beast cried out and made an attempt to lunge, but Woods lined up her sight and fired; the final bullet tore through the extended cranium causing the interior to strike a nearby light pole that toppled to the ground. The serpent fell short – just as Lex reached the child. "Come on!" the E.T. pressed while reaching down to grab the boy when from the shadows ahead she heard the screeches of the serpent's siblings, crying out in rage at its death at the hand of the prey. Lex jolted upright, gripping the handle with both hands and fired out the last of the rounds from the first gun; unfortunately, the targets were far too fast for her bullets to do much damage, much less make contact. Either way the kiande amedha knew what the human's weapon was capable of – and in this knowledge held brief caution. Enough for Lex to grab the child under her right arm and back away.

With the toddler in tow Lex reversed towards the voices of the police officers at the nearest building, her second gun already at the ready. Her eyes darted about for a smidgen of a moment to try and locate Scar – but that short unfocused second was all it took. Suddenly, Latch exploded from a bakery to the left through the glass window with claws up and fangs flared. Lex caught sight of the assailant just in time to toss the child under a nearby van before the weight of the Xenomorph forced itself upon her. Lex gave a shrill scream as the razor fingertips of the creature pierced through her shoulder just beneath the collar bone. Warmth trickled down her chest as Woods raised a free hand and placed it against Latch's wide throat, straining against the alien's strength as she worked to prevent its head from leaning closer. The creature's tail flicked angrily. The pharyngeal inner jaws pistoled forward, snapping just inches from her face while Lex growled at the serpent. "Uaaagggh!" Latch's aggression calmed, knowing she had the host right where she wanted her. Though right now she may have been helpless and weak, this prey had strength, ferocity…qualities that would make a perfect host for her future siblings. Mother would be pleased. Latch's tail slides up the length of Lex's legs, the sharp tip easily slicing through the fabric of her cargo pants like soft butter. It wrapped around her hips, waist, and upper torso – the blade tip finding rest tauntingly at the young woman's throat.

Then came the squeeze. Like a constrictor, Latch's tail tightened against the woman until she uncontrollably squirmed against the pressure and cried out. Latch sneered and raised her quarry off the ground, slowly pushing her against the glass of the van. Lex gasped for air as she heard the van's window begin to crack and splinter against her body. Woods's eyes widened and stared upward as her parted lips begged for an oxygen intake that wouldn't come. Vision starting to blur, cutting in and out in pockets of darkness as her pupils began to dull. Just a little further and she'd be unconscious and unable to resist…

* * *

As they approached the village, Scar's wrist gauntlet picked up something east of them. The Yautja hunter paused for just a moment to read the gauntlet and shift sight screens on his mask to get a better look, but by the time he'd looked back up Lex was long gone. With a cackle of discontent Scar battled going after her again, or checking in on what his instruments had found. As much as he might have wanted to do the former, Scar decided in the scheme of things an investigation of the findings might be more beneficial for the cause.

He headed east, moving as quickly as he could in order to return to Lex's side as soon as possible. The instruments softly chirped with his approach towards movement and before long Scar was perched in a tree with his camouflage initiated, watching as a string of kiande amedha sifted through the forestry carrying oomans with them. In the direction where they had originated from, he could see the faded buildings of the village where he and Lex had been heading. Further south of his current position, the Yautja could plainly see the mountain where the ship was successfully hidden…and where the hard meat were heading. Just as how his technology was able to pick up movement near the ship, Scar realized the nest must have been near the hiding spot somewhere. If only he could track them easier…Scar raised up on the branch and initiated the red targeting light for his plasma caster, aiming for calve of the last hard meat running past. A small injury would make it easy to track them. The caster loaded, and the target was in sight…

The branch suddenly snapped in a violent motion, sending the Yautja to the forest floor with a gasp before crashing into the ground. The camo of his suit diffuses in a sequence of shining light as Scar shook his head to regain his senses, only to lay eyes on the menacing form an enormous kiande amedha – not as big as the Queen, the same size as the guard that had nearly took Lex from him. This was the same kind of hard meat from before, but not the same _one_! There were no checkered marks upon its crown like there had been on the alien from the ooman air craft's crash site. Instead, on the side of its large head were those all too familiar pools of green liquid. By Paya! The Spitter! It changed! The massive Xenomorph tilted its large crown in recognition as its foot came forward with a large thump, its upper lip pulling back over its teeth and quivering as drool landed on the hunter's chest plate. The guard slams its hand down on the ground, barely missing the Yautja as he rolled away and came to his feet. Scar reached and pulled out a small disc, prompting it with a couple motions of the hand until the shuriken revealed itself and the deadly blades it held. With a toss the shuriken whizzed through the air and sliced at the upper chest of the guard. It reared in discomfort as the weapon flew back just as the sounds of gun shots reverberated through the afternoon air.

Scar glanced back in the direction of the village as more gunshots rang out amidst loud cries. Lex. He averted his attention back to the Praetorian only to find nothing before him but the foliage. Scar growled with dissatisfaction. The guard stepped in to stop him from following the others back to nest and then bolted while he was distracted. With a frustrated huff the Predator took off towards the village. As he reached the threshold of the village he rushed past the destruction resulted from the kiande amedha's vicious presence here without second thought – after all he'd seen much worse. Right now his priority was getting to, "Ahhhhhh!" LEX! Scar's heavy footfalls resounded loudly in his head as the young Blooded hunter ran through the streets of what he thought must have been the center of this ooman residence. He turned a corner and came onto the main road, and immediately roared in rage at the sight before him.

Lex, HIS LEX, was currently trapped within the grip of a hard meat, blood pouring from a wound he couldn't fully see. But he didn't have to – all he knew was that Lex was hurt and needed him, and he would avenge her suffering.

Latch turned from the fading prey and screeched at this challenging newcomer. He was different from the others; larger, obviously stronger…trouble. Scar spread his arms and roared in a display of aggression as the Xenomorph fully faced and snapped her jaws at him, goading him onward as the human woman in her grasp seemed to come to sudden life at the sound of this enemy's arrival. "S—Sc—ar!" she gasped, fingers twitching for a rod attached to her thigh. As the village people hollered out at this frightening new development, Scar ignored their cries and charged; past the police, past the turmoil, straight for the kiande amedha. Latch crouched and sprung for the hunter as he clashed straight into her gut, knocking the Xenomorph back with enough force that her tail flicked and unraveled around Lex – flinging the woman from the battling couple and onto the hood of a car some feet away with so much force the metal concaved around her body. She grabbed her throat with a groan, coughing and gasping as her lungs finally filled with the oxygen they had been deprived of with a burn that sent tears to her eyes. As Scar and Latch tussled on the ground (Scar hammering the female Xenomorph with an assortment of blows), Lex rolled off the hood and fell into the arms of the arriving police force. "Let go!" she managed to cough out, struggling against their hold.

"Come with us, you're going to be okay!" declared one of the officers as he commenced in dragging the flailing woman back for the Town Hall. But Lex wasn't going to have it. Especially not when her brown eyes fell onto the slinking forward frames of three other Xenomorphs making headway straight for the Yautja that was pummeling their writhing leader. Damn it all! Lex raised a foot and slammed it heavily upon the toe of the officer that had her; he yowled and let go with a slew of curses as Lex dashed for the brawl. Aside the van where the child remained hidden, Lex scooped up her second gun, aiming for the serpent scaling down along the wall of a nearby building. No the fuck you don't, she thought in her head. As the trigger pulled the barrel yanked back under the force of the bullet's ejection, cutting through the air and flying right into and through what Lex assumed was the knee cap of the dangerous alien. Immediately it plummeted for the ground, squealing and twisting for retreat to no avail. Scar was knocked onto the road as Latch righted herself and hunched her shoulders with rage. Once Scar got to his feet the second Xenomorph ran forth, only to blow to smithereens as the plasma caster fired; making direct contact with its intended target. The remaining two Xenomorphs voiced their displeasure – however, an unearthly call bounced through the atmosphere, causing them to temporarily freeze and look back to the green hills and trees before (unwillingly) taking off through the streets, slinking back into the forest with the rest of their few retreating brethren from whence they came.

By now the people had drawn out of hiding, watching with disbelieving eyes as the human woman cradled her shoulder alongside a wince. The massive dreadlocked warrior walked towards the woman, cocking his head to the side and reaching out a hand for her. Whatever Scar was expecting, it wasn't the outburst that followed. Lex looked up as he hovered over her, and scowled with an anger that caught him off guard. "Where were you?!" she demanded, releasing her grip on her bloody shoulder and slamming her fists into her partner's chest. Her body trembled. She had been alone during the attack, and for the first time she didn't know if she could rely on him to show up and help her. For the first time Lex was facing death without the option of Scar being there to fight alongside her. It was unexpected…frightening. Scar froze, incredulous of her attack. _**"Lex…"**_ he began, taking her wrist into his large palm and then grabbing her face with his other, forcing her to look at him. A quiet trill echoed from the bio-mask. _**"Attacked…kianda amedha guard…Beacon."**_

He had been attacked? Lex's anger slips away in an instant as she raised a brow and questioned, "Beacon? Serpent guard? Wait, are you saying that Beacon is a guard now?" Scar nodded. "You sure?" Scar growled low, insulted by the question, and Lex cursed. This didn't bode well. Grid as a guard and then Queen was one thing, but tie that in with her normal children and then the larger more defensive and stronger one – _and_ he retained his acid spitting traits? What kind of hell were they facing right now?

But right now that was the farthest issue on Scar's mind. The Blooded youth's gaze fell down to her wound and gently touched it with what sounded like a pained sigh. _**"Hurt…"**_ Lex's brows arched with guilt. In that short moment fear had crept upon her, and from that fear she ended up being angry with him…even though she knew that deep down she had no real right to be. Hadn't Scar not said that he would never let anything hurt her? He'd been there just in the nick of time before.

Lex reached up and gripped the bottom of his mask and gently shook it as if chastising him for his worry. "Just a scratch." She then looked back up to the Yautja and jammed a finger into his chest before stating with so much ice that Scar was pretty sure he'd claim her right then and there if she'd let him: "But, don't EVER leave me alone like that again! EVER, Scar! Give me some warning first, okay?" Though he understood where her anxiety came from, he didn't have time to respond before the sound of cocking guns caused the Yautja to wheel with a growl. Woods had ushered the young child out from underneath the van and took him into her arms. But when she heard the threatening indication of violence, in an instant Lex was in front of Scar with her arms spread out. "STOP!" she commanded to the slowly approaching police officers, their guns aimed at both Scar and her…until they saw the child. She couldn't blame them though. With everything that had just happened here, and seeing her fighting alongside a second monster, it was only natural for them to doubt the woman's side in the scheme of this chaos. Anyone who could willingly fight such demons alongside the frightening terror looming over her surely wasn't someone you'd willingly invite with open arms. No. Instead you'd want to drive them as far away as possible.

"Let the boy go," ordered one of the officers.

Lex took a deep breath and slowly put the boy down, patting him on the bottom as he took off running for the nearest cop. The cop scooped up the child, who looked back at the two strangers and waved. Lex couldn't fight her smile. _**"Lex…"**_ simply urged the Yautja.

Alexa Woods holstered her gun and raised her hands in surrender to the cops as Scar turned and headed for a building as she backed away slowly. "You need to leave this place," she warned them loud enough for everyone to hear. "As long as you're here, they're going to come back."

"What," asked an older officer she assumed was the police chief who came to the front of the line, "do they want? What were those things?"

"Something you don't want to meet again," assured the human woman. Scar stood over the Xenomorph Lex had shot in the knee as it whined in pain. The red laser on the side of his bio-mask focused and the plasma caster fired. When Lex looked over her shoulder, she saw Scar dragging the kiande amedha carcass for the tree line and she felt a brief glint of nostalgia. "Get out of here," she commanded the villagers, and without another word she disappeared with her partner, leaving the villagers behind to pick up the pieces of a puzzle they no longer could imagine solving.

* * *

In the void of space, above the orbit of the frequented planet, the large mothership sat patiently, watching, completely undetected by the oomans' technology. In a darkened room surrounded with a small semi-circle of thrones, figures occupied each throne, and before them a large holographic screen focused on the woodlands…and on the signature of their brother trudging through the greenery with a carcass – a trophy. But he was not alone. Another joined him. Another whose fighting spirit was worthy and well acknowledged…but also not understood.

In the center chair an ominous presence leaned back into his perch, one hand on the arm rest and the other outstretching for the imagery of the smaller significant other of their brother. His brow was lined in spikes and patches of red as grey and black tendrils draped over his shoulders and neck which were adorned in a variable of trophies – bones, skulls, trinkets of victory. His outstretched hand traced along the frame of the ooman woman, curiously at first, before his claws clenched and ripped through her signature, disturbing the hologram to the point that it completely shut down and the room darkened. His eyes narrowed, and a trill of clicks echoed through the room.

_To be continued..._


	12. Component 12

_Okay, here's a short filler chapter. I have been so out of the loop with life and I hope to jump right back into the swing of things with this story! I hope you guys like it. I feel like this story in the series is nearing it's ending. Now knowing me, anything is possible, but I definitely get the sense that it's becoming time to push things into motion to wrap it up! Hopefully after a hiatus, I'll be able to get the sequel up and going!_

_Until next time!_

* * *

**COMPONENT XII**

A young man in camouflaged gear ran through the Home Light small base of operations with a radio clasped desperately in his hands. His gaze darted about over every face he passed before spotting the target up ahead. "Colonel!" he began hollering, bumping into the shoulder of a Reserve member who offered an abundance of curses in rebuke. But the speedy man paid no attention to the insults as he regained his balance and pressed on. "Colonel Lucas! Colonel!" He burst through the opening divide of the head tent, nearly stumbling to the ground as he tried to come to an abrupt stop. "Col-." The militant stood upright and struggled to catch his breath, stuttering out words of nonsense as Col. Donovan Lucas gave him a curious but impatient stare, facing the newest addition with his hands behind his back authoritatively. The young man's lean yet muscular body hunched over in exhaustion before occasionally turning his blue eyes up for the tent's inhabitants to speak, only to hunch over again.

"Spit it out, son!" Lucas commanded through furrowed brows. "I intend to have this mess wrapped up and be home in time for dinner."

Knowing time was of the essence and quickly diminishing, the man gave one final cough before offering a rush of a salute the commanding officer, stating, "Colonel. There's been an attack – a small town not far from here." He swallowed and ran a hand through his 1940s styled ginger hair. "It was the serpents." Donovan's eyes widened as his arms fell to his sides and Agent Dubois – who'd been seated behind him – rose to his feet in awe.

Serpents? As in plural? As in more than one?! Attacking a nearby town? That's impossible. It should be IMPOSSIBLE! "Are you sure?" demanded the Colonel. "Intel says," Donavan adds, motioning for Dubois, "there are only two currently. Two shouldn't be enough to take out an entire-!"

"I wouldn't be so hasty about that hypothesis, Colonel," interrupted the ginger man, suddenly looking far wiser than before; as if he knew things the others couldn't fathom about the issue at hand. The suspected soldier held out the radio in indication that it served a purpose in confirming his report and Lucas nodded for him to proceed. In an instant the HLR militant was at the command table, flipping a few switches as he explained during the process: "Since our arrival, our satellites have been keeping an ear out on emergency radio channels throughout this area and over an additional 46.87 mile radius."

"That's the size of San Francisco!" interrupted Dubois, astonished as he made his way closer to get a look at whatever the young man was doing. "Why the extra coverage?"

Why? WHY? The ginger raised a brow at the Colonel – who shook his head in mild irritation – before responding in a tone laced with disbelief of Dubois's ability to fully grip the situation their planet was currently facing, "The serpents' main goal is to expand their numbers right? Babies make creatures territorial – and some animals will travel great distances to fulfill the need to reproduce. Well, in the case of the Xenomorphs: only the Queen is able to get the ball rolling on the babies, right? So it's the other guys' duty to keep her supplied with significant hosts. Home Light doesn't know how far these things are willing to travel to supply her needs, but it's our theory that the more specimen are created, the more that can stay behind to protect the hive, nest, whatever – and the more that can branch further out to find more prey." The man smacks the top of the radio with a curse as it cracks and fizzles and temporarily dies. A brief second after the beating, however, the contraption immediately pops on as signaled from a red light glowing from a small bulb by some knobs. "It's a theory, of course –," continues the young man, "—since our information on this species was nonexistent until Bouvetoya, and we had to try and piece together details based on the Antarctic report and few debris salvaged from the ruins – but I.D. believes it to be fairly sound."

Frank raises a brow, finally getting a grasp on the strange feeling he'd gotten from the most recent occupant of the tent. Since he'd been talking, Dubois had this funny vibe of recognition; a sixth sense that this guy was no ordinary soldier. Now, it all made perfect sense. "I.D.," Frank stated with a relieved sigh. However, that relief shifted to suspicion as the Legal and Field Division agent raised a brow and looked the young man up and down. "You're HLID? You can't be more than…twenty-five. And what the hell is the Intelligence Division doing here? You guys are off-field based and regulated!"

Colonel Donovan craned his neck and curiously stared at the radio as the newcomer hit a few buttons and the box made a strange sound, as if it were rewinding. "He's 32, actually," introduced the Colonel, not wanting to prolong the pleasantries so they could remain focused on the task at hand. "Agent Dubois? Meet Dr. Lance Henson."

Frank faltered. Lance Henson was a brilliant scientist with the Intelligence Division who'd cracked a number of patterns in regards to some speculated extraterrestrial occurrences here on Earth. He even had a theory as to the reason why these particular creatures came to Earth, and what each general location symbolized for the hunters. Home Light knew the jungles of Val Verde in Central America were a prime hunting ground for them due to the history of attacks there – but Henson theorized the reason the incident took place in California was because the Predators needed to test, prepare, and strengthen themselves in any environment; especially a more advanced one. The extraterrestrial theories and evidence Henson produced (though at times excessive) made him among the top three researches with Home Light; in fact, some regarded him as the top expert on the subject period.

Dubois could go on and on in his head about Henson's thoughts on Predator tactics and behavior, but there simply wasn't enough time for all that. It also didn't answer Frank's question as to why Henson or any member of the Intelligence Division for that matter was here at all.

"With an invasion of this scale," offers the commander, "it only makes sense to have the top researchers on the Predators available; the heads of Home Light thought I.D. could gain way more understanding by monitoring behaviors in the field as opposed to trying to think up something by staring at artifacts or wall paintings. The more we know, the better we can find ways to kill these monsters. And sense you _idiots_," hissed Lucas with a furrowed brow and nasty stare in Dubois's direction, "screwed up in transporting the serpent back to Nevada – which was stupid as FUCK, by the way – we needed I.D. here even the more. Those…BUGS ended up being an issue bigger than the hunter." Henson hummed in approval of the Colonel's assessment, and more so in the referral of the serpents as "bugs" – technically that title was far more appropriate when put in comparison to their behavior. Perhaps he'd petition to change the designation of these new and deadly creatures from "serpents" to "bugs" once back in Nevada.

Frank opened his mouth to protest Donovan's accusation when Dr. Henson finally held up his hand to gain their attention and pressed a button on the box. After a brief moment of pause, a recording played back: "_There's something going on here!_" an accented female voice panted hysterically as the sound of fast movements and furniture moving about echoed in the background. Col. Donovan leaned his weight forward on the table as Dubois paced a small area with a hand on his jaw. "_We need help! All neighboring law enforcement facilities, we need-_*BAM!*"

"_THEY'RE BREAKING IN!_" hollered another voice.

"_THEY'RE ON THE ROOF! MOVE!_"

"_Please! If you can hear me-!_"

"_Get the women and children out of here! Take them out back!_"

"_We need help-!_"

"_NO! They won't make it! The cellar! Get down to the-!_" an explosion of glass resounded over the speakers as people screamed and the sounds of multiple children crying overwhelmed everything else.

"_-demons! They came from the forests in a black swarm! They are killing some, taking others! You won't get this in time…and if you do, you won't come. You have to evacuate! Get everyone out and to the cities! If they can get us, they will get you."_

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING, ISLA?! WE NEED HELP!"_

"_It's already too late. They-AUGH!" _The woman made a strange, choking sound; as if she was strangling out of nowhere. An assortment of screams and "oh my God's!" resounded over the speaker as a loud crash followed, telling that the radio had been knocked over on to the floor. Gunshots rang out loudly.

"_THEY'RE COMING THROUGH THE ROOF! SHOOT IT! GET HER DOWN FROM THERE! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE US—AHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! SHIT! THEY'RE BREAKING THROUGH THE FUCKING GLASS-!_"

What sounds came next were not only of a large amount of glass shattering, or panels of the roof caving in and crashing onto the floor – but also the screams: the screams of men, women, and children as unearthly hisses and shrieks darted throughout the recording, and that of utter chaos erupting in the building. Some were captured…some were not so lucky in the most gruesome of ways. And then, after the last screams had died off in the distance, and the last dying body stopped struggling to live, an eerie quiet settled. Lucas prepared to reach for the radio and turn it off, when Henson grabbed his hand and gave a shake of the head, pointing to the box to let him know there was something more…and he was right.

A clicking sound, like talons walking on hard floor, came towards the radio. There was a soft hiss, a static like squeal as something pushed the object on the floor. Dubois held his breath as he listened and looked towards the Colonel, only to blink in guilty shock at something that was going on behind him. Finally, a low growl carried over the speaker followed by a final shriek, and then something slammed against the radio and the sound went dead as it stopped transmitting. Henson switched off the playback device and heaved his shoulders. "Serpents. I remember the report from Alexa Woods referring to them as 'Shrieking demons'. Predators don't sound like this. Predators wouldn't even take anyone alive. The fact that the alien here now is even working with a human – the woman Woods you told me about – is abnormal behavior based on our research. In fact-," began Henson with a finger to his chin in deep thought.

Lucas stood still as a statue, letting it all sink in before asking in a barely heard whisper, "And the _town residents_?" to put focus back on the priority.

Lance was jolted right out of his interesting notion and gave an apologetic stare – apologetic for blacking out…and for the answer he would give: "Anyone not taken," answered the HLID scientist, "would be dead. These are highly aggressive creatures, Colonel – if it does not pertain to their Queen's reproductive needs, then it is more than likely interpreted as a threat and…extinguished…They are nature's example of 'instincts' to the fullest. No intelligence whatsoever, just…perfect killing machines." If only the doctor had any idea how off _that_ theory was…But perhaps an opportunity would present itself where he'd _learn_…

Lucas turned away from the device, and instead of coming face to face with the tent wall, he instead found himself staring at a group of gathered militants who stood there in the now large opening of the tent. Part of him felt angered that so few were at their post – but the other part understood why: after being able to hear that, how could they even think of staying put? "Yes," he nodded to them, walking towards the small crowd. "_That_ is what's capable of happening." Donovan stepped outside as the Reserve crowded about him, looking for some kind of explanation…and he gave them one. "This isn't a basic war. There are people out there dying. Every minute we lose in getting these bastards, more women and children will die. And if we can't stop them here," he yelled loudly, pointing at the ground in symbolism before pointing for the world beyond the trees and their line of sight, "then everyone you know and care for and love will meet the same fate! No matter where they are in the world. And we will not stand for it!" The men nod their heads and rumble in low voices of agreement. "It's either US, or our homes! And I'll be damned if I let some extraterrestrial mother fucker make a claim where he doesn't belong!" The cheers of the men grow louder, some even throwing their hands forward to encourage him to continue. "This is our land! This is OUR PLANET! And we will make them regret the day they ever looked at our galaxy!" Spirited with vengeance, the men shout out in praise, never more ready to die than at this moment.

Lucas balled his fists. Hearing that recording made the Colonel realize that he'd had enough: enough of the questions, enough of Home Light's lies that only fucked everything up worse than it already was, and enough of waiting. They allowed the bugs to make the first move and people suffered as a result of that – no more. The war needed to be taken to them, and one of the best ways to rectify that was to: A. Find out where the bugs were nesting.

B. Track down the only other person on this island who really knew what they were capable of…and her friend.

As long as those two were prancing about that made this mission even more difficult. Lucas had had enough of _difficult_. "Alright, I need volunteers. Recon time. Enough waiting!"

At the sound of that, Dubois was out of the tent in a blur and grabbed the commanding officer's arm. "Sir," he started with a low voice and estranged expression, "I don't think-."

Colonel Donovan Lucas's greying brows furrowed in death defying rage as the elder soldier stiffened and looked from the agent's hand on his arm, to the agent himself. "Hands off me Dubois—," the Colonel warned in a deep voice, "— or you'll lose them!"

Frank let go in a heartbeat, but urgency was still in his eyes. "Sir, I don't think that's a good idea," he repeated. "There's nothing left to be done for the village. We need to hold our position and maintain our strength. We're not capable of—!"

"I think I know pretty damn well what my boys are capable of Agent!" snarled Donovan with an aggressive step forward. "That town is not far from here, which means the nest probably isn't far from here either. I'm going to gather my men and get on these slimy fuckers' trail. Once I find the nest, if I find the nest, we'll be back to make a plan before they attack another village or get to us first. Until then, back off." Lucas bumps against Dubois's chest and heads to the group of soldiers volunteering themselves inside of the tent to discuss their directive, leaving Dubois standing outside wondering if he made the safest decision after all…for him.

* * *

They trekked through the forest together in silence until the town was no longer in sight. Once they had made it far enough beyond the watching villagers' eyes, Scar had dropped the Xenomorph carcass and used his scanners to look for certain geographical material similar to that of where his ship was. Initially he was going to do like he had done back in the pyramid of Bouvetoya and dismember the serpent for Lex to use as weapons; but Woods had argued there wasn't enough time for that and, after detecting a mineral residue on the xenomorph's body, they headed for the Yautja's ship…headed for the call from the elders.

Once again Scar was tense and uneasy – not just from the battle and how close he had come to losing Lex but – at the thought that the elders felt it necessary to contact him at all. He was young, and alone; surely they knew it would take him longer to clean up this mess…but perhaps they second guessed the decision to allow him this mission. Or worse…

"-Scar!" The massive being stopped and looked back to his ooman companion with a head tilt. "I said, can we rest for a minute?" Lex questioned, already leaning against the trunk of a tree with a heavy sigh. She'd been running nonstop since the first attack on the marine group a while back, and now her body literally couldn't take much more, especially at this current pace.

Scar growled in discontent as he looked towards the mountain now extremely visible and only about a couple miles away. They were so close and he really wanted to keep going and not delay any more time from the Elders, but knew that his resilience was not like Lex's. With a cackle of mild impatience the Yautja male paused and stood with his arms folded – a sign that he would relent to her suggestion – and Lex exhaled heavily, wiping the sweat from her brow. "We're heading for your ship, aren't we?" The Yautja stared back at the mountain and trilled lightly. Lex followed the direction his eyes were facing and huffed once again. "And then what?" the female questioned.

"_**Then,"**_ answered Scar, tapping at a few controls on his wrist gauntlet. _**"Reach elders…before too late…"**_

Well if she wasn't worried before, Woods sure as hell was now. "What about the serpents? If we waste any more time-."

Scar rotated his head in dispute of her concern, though he agreed in the seriousness of it. _**"Kiande amedha…not far from ship…Very near. Signatures strong…"**_

Great, so chances were they would run into those bastards on the way to the ship. Part of her should have felt confident in that fact…except…Lex rose to her feet shakily and marched past the Yautja declaring, "Then we'd better get moving if we want to get this done; before they attack anyone else." And then things went a little farther south than she'd expected. Lex suddenly felt the ground beneath her feet shift at an axis, throwing the young woman off balance until she was forced to reach out a hand and grab a nearby branch to steady herself.

Scar looked up from his instruments and cocked his head to the side at his ooman woman's sudden strange reaction. _**"Lex?"**_

Woods shook her head as the jungle seemed to spin and shift in and out in various speeds of blurs. She blinked her eyes multiple times in hopes that it would throw her sight back in line but it only appeared to make matters worse. Somehow Lex could hear Scar calling her name, but when she turned to face him there was nothing but a dark shadow surrounded by fuzzy patches of green. _**"Lex…"**_ Scar was on his feet now, worriedly staring at the ooman female that he'd become attached to as she appeared groggy and dazed. Alexa's head felt suddenly very heavy with pressure and everything became muffled as if she were under water. She opened her mouth to speak his name, to make sure he was still there and hadn't disappeared again; but instead the young woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body fell down to the forest floor. With a roar, Scar reached out his hand and caught his huntress in the nick of time. _**"LEX!"**_ She was unresponsive, and her skin paled considerably. That was when he noticed. As Scar knelt on one knee and tried to revive the limp woman in his arms, his attention went back to her wound from the previous fight – the one she deemed as merely nothing more than a scratch – and noticed a giant pool of red had seeped through her top and was now dripping down her arm, staining the grass on the ground. C'jit! She was losing too much blood. How could he have not noticed it sooner? The situation would have been corrected now, but in his encounter with the Spitter Guard, his med-kit had been severely damaged. But there were more on the ship. The ship!

The Blooded warrior scooped his companion into his muscular and capable arms, and threw her across his shoulders in what the earthlings would have referred to as a "fireman carry". Once sure that she was secure, he took off for the one place that could possibly save her with a desperate gallop.

* * *

Brown eyes flittered open into a dimly lit surrounding area. Orangeish hues glowed faintly as something wet drizzled onto her arm. She looked down and saw a faint mist completely overtaking the floor as her arm hanging over the side was engulfed in the cool mist. A soreness pulsated through her chest and she reached to touch the spot only to find that beneath a strange sheet like material that covered her body…she wore nothing. She did a physical check – moving every part of her body that she could think of, and relishing in the soft material that her body rested on top of. Maybe it all had been a dream? Maybe she was really in a fancy hotel somewhere after a long day climbing? Her shoulder hurt again. Maybe she had hurt herself? Strange. She was always so careful.

Alexa Woods heard a sound and grabbed the combi-stick laying dutifully at her side and ejected the blade as she sat up with a painful wince and aimed. At the edge of spear tip was the throat of her mask-less extraterrestrial companion, proving that it was no dream after all – and his eyes were focused on what was now exposed as the sheet had fallen down to her waist. Lex took a deep breath. "S-Scar?" She sheathed the blade and put the combi-stick down as she placed a weary palm to her forehead; trying to pull together her composure. "Where am I?" she groaned.

It took everything in his willpower not to cross that short space and make her realize not just where she was, but what she was to him now that she laid bare as a fresh youngling in his bedding. The past hour had been…torture for the young Yautja. More torture than he could have ever foreseen. Between her being ill and then…and trying to reach the Elders, Scar was beyond frustrated for the day. But that was miniscule compared to the bubble of joy that welled in his chest to see her finally awake. Scar narrowed his brows and answered, _**"My…ship…"**_

Alexa looked up and gaped in surprise. Her eyes looked around, taking in the sight to her that she could only classify as "alien". Nothing here seemed human, or man-made. Nothing. That's when she realized he was right. She was on his ship. "Looks like I'm not in Kansas anymore…" No. And somehow she had a feeling that after this, she might never go back to what she knew as home ever again. Lex took a deep breath, trying to shake the grief behind the thought…but even moreso, the slight, compelling feeling of pleasure it gave her as well.

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Component 13

_Very short chapter here. I'm trying to get back into the feel of this story, so I just came up with something short and simple. Things should start picking up from this point on. I say this because this fic was originally projected at seven chapters, but as you all can see, it went far further._

_Anyways, here ya go. I've had readers ask me if they could draw my Lex and Scar together, and the answer is "YES!" Feel free! Just please be sure to let viewers know that they are from this story and link them to it! ANNNND Don't forget to let me see as well, so I can love it! Also, I tried my hand at sketching a black and white "what if" image of Lex as a Yautja hunter (it's a bust/head shot only), so if you would like to take a look at her, here is a link to my DA:  
_

_(Fanfiction won't let me post the full link so I'm going to type out the main part, and you add the additional information provided to get the full URL - or search "RyokoMist" on Deviantart. I will also try to post the link in the updates section on my main profile page:)_

_**ryokomist dot deviantart dot com /art/Lex-the-Yautja-AVP-641370484**  
_

_Alrighty, here ya go. I look forward to doing more with this story in the future! Until then: Filler filler FILLER lol_

* * *

**COMPONENT XIII**

She could see it all so clearly – what should have been a haze of confusion and blurs, was crystal clear as if Alexa Woods was truly, physically there right at this moment. Somehow the young woman knew it was nothing more than a dream…but, as time passed within the astral-like plane of her dream, even _that_ knowledge began to slip from the African American femme of underestimated capacity. Confusion turned to understanding; fear to complacently; death into…

Scar treaded (what appeared to be) menacingly through the forest of a soundless world that Alexa was unable to recognize. The Environmental Technician had seen many natural sites across the planet Earth of various land types – yet something about this forested expanse was bizarrely unfamiliar; almost as if it was nonexistent to Earth entirely. The air was humid; she was breathing heavily in an attempt to catch her breath – though Alexa wasn't sure if it was from the heat, or perhaps some form of physical exhaustion. That's when Woods realized that she was sprawled on the ground atop a blanket of oddly colored foliage – eyes fixated in terror towards the approaching Yautja warrior. But…the closer the Predator male got, the more Woods' fear diminished; wafting away from her body as a visible pool of smoke that floated towards the heavens and slowly dissipated into nothingness. Each of Scar's steps grew less intimidating; even the posture of his body began to shift from threat to calm. The tremor of footsteps surrounded them, and Alexa looked about her, catching glimpses of more Yautja of various sizes dashing past them – hunting something…something that wasn't her?

Scar hovered above the human woman, pausing for just a brief second before extending a clawed hand towards her. Somehow even with his mask on, Alexa could feel that the expression behind it was encouraging…safe. Woods could feel the internal scoff of shame at her previous concern and fear. Scar was here – and with him here she would be safe. How could the woman be anything otherwise knowing that he was watching over her? With a crooked smile, Lex extended her own hand in absolute trust and clasped his, allowing the hunter to pull the female to her feet. Scar motioned his head in the direction of the others with indication and let go of her hand to follow suit.

But it was when he had let go that Lex absentmindedly glanced towards her hand. She had no idea as to the reason _why _the young woman suddenly felt compelled to do so, but what she found as a result caused the female to silently gasp. Her nails weren't nails anymore – but blackened claws very much like his; and attached to the female's wrist was a large, metallic device covered in odd controls and appendages: a computer of some sort…just like his. Why…why would something like this be on her? She couldn't even imagine what intelligence she lacked to even work it!

Woods opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She threw her hands to her throat and prepared to squeeze as if the gesture would force the words and sound up to be heard. However, at the touch of something strange around her neck – hard and smooth with odd holes about the front – Alexa's hands recoiled instantaneously. A small body of water stood to her left, and without another thought she turned and ran straight for it; storming into the liquid up to her knees. Beginning to panic now, Alexa splashed at the imageless water, trying madly to see herself in its pool. As if sensing her frantic need and _reacting _to it, the water began to bubble, pulling itself inward towards its center in a glorious display of maddened churning, causing the E.T. and guide to cower at the moment. The churning finally stilled, and the liquid almost glassed over into a large mirror that showcased everything behind her. Various hunters loomed over large, extraterrestrial carcasses, banging their chests in a display of victory. A ship approached from the skies behind them and vanished over her head as sound to the world returned – sound of killing and screams…some even familiar.

But more importantly, in the forefront of this chaos, the mirror showed a human woman who, based on her ragged appearance, was far from _being _human. Across her forehead were tattoos of spotting similar to that found on the Yautja forehead, shoulders, chest, etc. Her long dark brown hair was braided and twisted all over her head and past her shoulders like Scar's very tendrils. On her body were fishnets and armor splattered in an assortment of colors that could only be the blood of many creatures. A necklace with a small skull was fastened tightly across her throat. A spear laid firm in her grip. The physical her was terrified. She could feel her mind begging for her legs to run but they were frozen in place. Her chest pumped up and down with panic as her clawed hands traced her face in a manner that showcased doubt as to her identity.

But the her in the mirror? She merely stared down the panicking reflection with an almost emotionless gaze. There was a twinge of sorrow, but it was quickly washed away with contentment – a contentment that almost _mocked_ Alexa Woods' panic with disgust and embarrassment. The reflection's lips moved, and though her voice itself had no sound, the physical Woods' could almost hear her voice as clear as a ringing bell – callous, yet so familiar: "_This is your destiny…_"

Alexa shook her swiftly. "No!" she yelled to the watery twin.

The reflection's eyes narrowed darkly. "_You are human no more, Alexa. You are simply Lex._" She slowly began to bring a hand out from around her back as she repeated, "_You are human no more, Alexa…_"

The physical "Alexa" directed her gaze towards the object that the reflection "Lex" was bringing forth; and gasped in unbelieving terror. In Lex's hand, its hair gripped tightly between her squeezing fingers, was a head…a human head. "_THEY,_" the reflection hissed, motioning for the bloody mass in her hand, "_made us this way. THEY are to blame. THEY betrayed us!_" Wrath consumed "Lex's" face and the water bubbled once again, steaming and spurting wildly about in a vicious display that pronounced the rage of the creature behind the mirror. "_THEY BETRAYED US! You are human no more, Alexa._" Scar stood with one half of his body behind the reflection, a claw etched against her hip and a soft purr reverberating from between his mask."_Now? You are Yautja._"

And then Alexa screamed. Screamed as the decapitated head from behind the mirror-like water suddenly materialized within her own hand. Screamed in horror of what she had done…

And screamed at the enjoyment of it…

* * *

A strange beeping sound pulled Lex back from the memory of the dream she'd had while laying unconscious inside of Scar's ship. Now she was back to reality: naked within what she could only consider a bed, with Scar's previous and focused concentration turning from her to the gauntlet strapped dutifully to the Yautja's wrist.

"What's wrong?" Lex asked, reaching a hand instinctively for the combi-stick at her side. "Is it the kiande amedha?"

But Scar shook his head and sighed, his appearance growing visibly tense. _**"No…"**_

Lex swung her legs over the side of the "bed", wrapping the sheet-like material loosely across her body before taking a few steps for the Yautja. She reached out a hand and gently touched his arm – urging him without actual words to talk to her; to tell her what had him so worried. The Blooded youth turned towards his ooman companion, shivering at the female's touch. _**"Be in contact…soon…Elders…"**_

"Are you scared?" Lex asked.

Scar growled, almost insulted by the question. _**"Fear nothing…"**_

Lex rolled her eyes. "No one is fearless, Scar. Not even the Yautja. I refuse to believe that." He huffed and Woods almost felt compelled to tell him about her dream – but what would that mean? This was reality. And right now they were in one hell of a mess. "Will you tell them about me?" she asked, voice offering a slight crack.

"_**Trust…they already know…"**_ A flitter of concern overwhelmed her eyes again, and Scar reached out a hand and traced a claw along her jaw, neck, and collarbone. _**"Will let nothing hurt you, Lex,"**_ the massive alien reminded her. _**"Not self, kiande amedha, oomans…not even Elders…"**_ His brows narrowed at the thought as a protective grumble filled the air, causing the male to shake his head in defiance before turning once more to console his ooman huntress. Scar knew for a fact that this bond they had was definitely something the Elders and other Yautja would frown upon – but he didn't care. He wanted Lex to return with him to the stars. He wanted her at his side always. Anyone who had a problem with that would have to take it up with him; and he'd die for this belief. He'd die for her in a heartbeat – not just because of this strange feeling he had for her, but because he knew that she'd do the same for him. Lex had already proven that plenty of times on Bouvetoya and once again here.

"I know big guy," Lex replied with a sigh as his claws teased her flesh, finding herself pressing her body deeper into his touch as her eyes never let his. "I know. And the feeling is mutual. I won't let anything hurt you either. If anyone tries," she stated without second thought, "I'll fucking kill them myself…"

He was about to rip the sheet from off her body and have her against the nearest wall when the beeping in his wrist gauntlet intensified, and a cloud of blueish lasers materialized from a device in the wall until taking a new form: a set of five chairs donned in cloths and skeletons upon a throne room, the image distorted into shades of blues because of the projection...But within each chair sat a large, frightening figure strapped in many ornaments like the elder Yautja from Bouvetoya had been. They were maskless, looming, and obviously shocked with the sight before them through the feedback. Scar turned to face them, gently pushing Lex behind him protectively.

The most ominous of the figures sat in the center of the others, and though he acknowledged the presence of the young warrior, his eyes remained fixated on Lex – causing her to feel a shiver of genuine fear that raced through her spine with such strength it nearly doubled her over. _**"Safe, Lex…"**_ the hunter assured her despite obviously being wary of the holograms' presence as well.

What happened next took place in no words that Lex could understand, but that didn't stop her from realizing that things were going to get real from this point on. The center Yautja narrowed his eyes as he finally stopped looking at the ooman woman and instead directed his gaze for the young warrior before him. **"Scar…we've been waiting for you."**

_To be continued…_


	14. Component 14

_It's been a rough couple of months, but somehow I was able to sit down and get this chapter out. _

_Anyways, the Elders have arrived. How will they take to Scar's predicament? And by predicament I mean LEX. Three new characters have been introduced. Please excuse an OOCness and typos or grammatical errors. This story will be wrapping up soon. I foresee another 3-4 chapters out of it before this portion of the series draws to a close - 5, tops. Anyways, thanks for your patience._

_Yautja words at the bottom of the fic_

_Also, major shout out to **Square Root of Destiny** on tumblr. You rock and keep me inspired when I know I've gotten way over my head with this fandom/fanfic. Find and follow them you guys! Square also does amazing art, including Predator/AVP. They even did a scene from this fic! ;) Also, shout out to **Archodus Vaxal **for being a listening ear lately. Finally, big ups to **T2Angel - **I cant deal with your hilarity, but your loyalty over my countless fanfic genres has been the bomb dot com so thank you for that!_

* * *

**COMPONENT XIV**

What transpired next took place in an alien tongue Lex could not even imagine being able to decipher as a series clicks, purrs, and even roars filled the ship. Though she could not understand in terms of words what the extraterrestrial group was saying, Lex followed along by doing what she was best at: observation. By reading each expression and gesture, Woods did her best to interpret where the conversation was headed – though the human woman wasn't entirely sure she truly wanted to know. In the meantime, all the guide could do was stand silently at Scar's side and hope for the best. As the exchange began, however, the foreign female's presence was almost completely dismissed. The only indication Scar had of Lex being there was the feel of her hand gripping his belt as she remained slightly behind him…and the concern in the back of his head for her.

"**Scar…we've been waiting for you,"** said the large Yautja in the center of the group. The edges of the authoritative male's forehead and jaw were lined in quills that almost had the same feeling to Lex as a bearded elderly man – and the Environmental Technician wondered if perhaps they (the quills) were a symbol or indication to a Yautja's age. If so, he was obviously far older than Scar and a few others sitting on the council. Not just older, but judging from the near perfection of the alien's physique he may have also been in better shape; causing Lex to wonder if he still hunted. The speckled patterns across the Elder's head was also much different from Scar's: being thicker and of a reddish hue than her hunter's, while greyish black tendrils draped over his muscled shoulders – obviously another indicator of his seniority. In fact, as Woods looked upon each face of the Elders, she noted they all had some form of unique patterning and, even, facial structure in terms of length or width that somewhat differentiated one from another. Somehow, Lex couldn't shake the sudden thought that if she should be surrounded by a group of Yautja, she'd be able to tell Scar apart from the rest – Lex paused – just as she so easily had done in her dream. The center "Predator" (as she remembered Dubois saying they were officially called by his organization) was missing a mandible on his lower left jaw, his face covered in long ago healed lacerations revealing just how many battles and hunts he must have survived through – battles and hunts that obviously made him worthy of his rank.

Scar stared at the center male, obviously wheeling in shock at the sight of this particular leader. Then, as sense snapped the youth into the reality, Scar slammed a fist against his chest and roared, bowing his head down in acknowledgement and respect. **"Forgive the delay, Ancient Ta'uk. I had been tracking the kiande amedha some distance from my ship, and after …conflicts with them, finally made it back in time to receive your transmission." **Scar had anticipated contact from Clan Elders and Leaders alike (which was what the council was currently made up of) – but never had he imagined that an Ancient would appear before the Blooded hunter…especially not Ta'uk. Ancients were far more than simple Elders or leaders in terms of status and age – many being near a thousand years old and conquerors of countless hunts and battles. They were experts, wise men, and counselors due to their years living among the stars. Ta'uk was among the younger of the Ancients, but unlike the others who were far too old to hunt or fight any longer, _he_ continued to thrive with vigor and strength that often kept him amongst his younger brethren and subordinates.

Another Yautja on the council sat a few bodies to the left of Ta'uk. He was heavier in weight than all of the others – and his arrogance was nearly as large as his body. Scar hated him from the first moment they'd crossed paths even before the rite of passage hunt with his brothers Celtic and Chopper on the frozen tundra of Earth a year ago; but since awakening from what should have been fatal injuries, the young Blooded hunter had had far more encounters with this elder than he liked. He was a Clan Leader called "Krii'var". **"Barely," **emphasized Krii'var with his chin resting against his knuckles. The threatening alien's eyes focused on the ooman woman and his brows instantly furrowed with a less than positive implication, causing Scar to shift even more in front of Lex as a gesture of protection. The Elders whispered amongst one another. **"Perhaps **_**it **_**is why? Maybe,"** added the stout elder with a slight spread of his bottom mandibles in aggression, **"it is also why you have not completed your task."** The male's statement held disapproval and deadly suggestion that made Scar stand up straight and growl low. Krii'var's bottom mandibles flared more openly than before at the young one's outright disrespect as the remaining council members' voices grew even louder at the display.

"Scar," whispered Lex with a brief flitter of worry flashing across the human woman's face. For the most part, Alexa had tried to look as…well…non-weak as possible if it could help in their plight. She'd done it before on Bouvetoya. But with the situation at risk of escalating, the female couldn't help but let her wall down in an attempt to calm her partner from doing something stupid. She didn't know the laws and regulations of the Yautja people – but Woods did know that the beings before them were of significant rank and importance; and was pretty sure you didn't _growl_ at a fucking Clan Elder. "Scar…" she whispered again, gripping the giant's belt to try and snap him back to reality. The last thing they needed right now was to piss off even more the people who were probably already unhappy with the duo's situation in the first place.

Scar noted Lex's attempts, but did not give much into them. Krii'var had worked a nerve – and somehow Scar knew what danger the big Elder could be capable of posing towards them both. Or at least, the old kwei c'jit could _try_…and get one hell of a fight. Still, though his stance barely changed, Scar shifted out of his blatant hostile state slightly enough for Lex to notice – causing the young woman to relax a little in relief.

But she was not the only one to take note of the youth's docility to her pleas. Ta'uk did as well – with a mixture of interest and something a little more disapproving. After a few moments pass the grand Yautja hisses. **"Ki'cte…"** ordered Ta'uk coolly, raising a hand to silence them all. Though Krii'var and Scar continued to stare one another down viciously, control and calm once more regained the atmosphere and the Ancient slouched upon his throne; but stared down the odd pair on Earth. Scar stiffened a little. Though Ta'uk's posture appeared carefree, the crumpled expression wearing on the superior's face was far from happy. **"Krii'var, though out of place-," **hissed the Ancient with a warning glance at the chubby male opposite of him – making Krii'var immediately submit,** "-speaks no lie. It has been many days since you arrived to the ooman planet – even more since departing from my** **Jag'd'dja atoll. Perhaps you have lost your skill, young sain'ja. The skill you earned countless moons ago when last on that rock…"**

The youth knew exactly what the accusation meant – even more, the resolve the gathered council was obviously considering to right Scar's questionable "mistakes". _That _option was the last thing he needed: assistance…threat. **"I assure you, Ancient Ta'uk,"** cut in Scar with a pound of a fist upon his defined chest, **"I am still the hunter I was then – even more now."**

The older Yautja's clawed fingertips tapped against the computer panel resting within an arm of his throne. Immediately a separate screen materialized alongside the holograms, playing back recordings of the chaos from the town attacked by the Xenomorphs some hours earlier. Scar and Lex observed the footage – Lex in more shock than her coolheaded and stoic partner. Neither had known the true extent of the event or Xenomorphs' numbers before arriving…until now. **"And yet, the kiande amedha has peaked in number – far more than you or that ooman can handle alone." **Scar visibly winced in insult at the question of his abilities to accomplish such an honorable hunt, but Ta'uk continued nonetheless. **"You have fought and hunted well, but made only one kill since grounding on that planet."** Ta'uk's gaze returns to Lex as the male sits up and leans forward menacingly. **"And **_**she**_** seems to be the source of the problem."**

Scar clenched a fist, but maintained the respect of Ta'uk that he had denied Krii'var just moments ago. **"Ancient one,"** he began in his woman's defense.** "Lex is Blooded, bearing the mark of our people. A mark she **_**earned**_**. This ooman not only defended her people against my brothers and my attack, and killed kiande amedha at my side a year ago, but together we defeated the Frozen Queen. There are few Yautja kv'var-de or sain'ja who can claim killing a Queen, much less have lived to tell the story. It is a high honor-."**

Another voice on the council spoke then (a well accomplished Clan Leader), interrupting Scar's praises. **"There is no question or doubt of the ooman's skills-."**

"**Many oomans have proven great warriors in the past, as they will in the future,"**interrupted a fourth – an Elder – from the very end of the lineup.

"—**but,"** continued the original speaker with an accusatory finger pointed straight for Lex, **"that does not excuse the uselessness of her presence!" **Lex swallowed. Looked like the conversation had turned to her. Oh shit.

"**And the disapproval in it,"** added Ta'uk – hence the reason for the ka'rik'na (or The Summoning of other Yautja: in this case, of other ranked Yautja). The council began to talk amongst one another again in what appeared to be agreement – some more vicious than others. Krii'var practically smirked in dark victory at Scar as the youth merely scowled back before turning once more to Ta'uk and preparing to make his case. But he didn't have the chance to.

A softer voice – one that seemed almost far more feeble than the others – somehow made itself clear over the talk of the gathered Yautja. Much to Lex's surprise, when the realization hit of this particular voice searching for everyone's attention, the room became deathly silent as each gaze turned for the source. To Ta'uk's direct left had been a figure fully cloaked, the hood hiding its face completely. Lex and Scar had initially considered this strange, but as the talk began thought no more on it. Now, hands pulled out from beneath the cloak and pulled the hood back, revealing a smaller, skinnier Yautja favoring Ta'uk who shook his head in disagreement of his brothers' thoughts. At first Lex thought Ta'uk was the eldest, but gazing at this newly exposed male the woman knew instantly that she was wrong – beyond wrong. And with his age, came an automatic respect and regality that she could sense surpassed even the Yautja in the center of this conference. Scar pounded a fist against his chest once more and bowed in reverence with more vigor than before. Another Ancient – one far older than even Ta'uk.

"**Speak on Yeyin'thwei, ****mei'hswei…"** urged Ta'uk almost softly, gesturing an upturned palm towards the eldest of them as indication that the floor was his and to therefore continue.

The older Ancient's hands gave a slight tremble as he took a deep breath and spoke with a clarity that showed an unmistakable glimpse into his command. **"She has a valuable skill,"** spoke the old one alongside a gentler identifying nod at Lex.** "Even Scar's last Ancient – your own brother BladeStrike, Ta'uk – honored the ooman's presence and ability in the frozen lands of the chiva. She fought well on the ice as she does now. Just in these hours, she has battled against the hard meat, a guard, and spitter. The ooman has earned the right to hunt alongside Scar. They have done so before, and succeeded. I would not deny them that again."**

Krii'var clenched the edge of his chairs' arms. For a moment, his claws threatened to tear the material into shreds. **"Even with all this time that has passed, Ancient one?"**

The old male nods and clasped his hand around the width of a spear resting menacingly at his side – indicating that perhaps he was not as frail as he might have appeared. **"There has been much toil for them to fight against…and more that may come still…"** He gave Scar a look that told the hunter they had seen something on the rise, making the young one curious as to what else could be lurking within the shadows? The old one rose his spear and brought it down hard upon the floor, causing a loud clanging sound that made Lex's ears tingle. **"Let them hunt." **It wasn't a suggestion – it was an order; an order the rest of the gathered Yautja were obviously compelled to obey simply because he deemed so.

"**But," **began Krii'var with a deepened growl, obviously unhappy at this brewing acceptance. **"What of their…bond?"**

"**My bond," **stated Scar with both his arms raised diagonally, **"with this ooman is mine alone."**

"**It is dishonorable!" **roared Krii'var, trying to turn the rest of the council once more against Scar's position in this matter via the disturbing and unheard of closeness between the Blooded hunter and ooman female. **"Weak! You are a fool! And she – that **_**thing**_**-!"**

Enough was enough. They could question him all they wanted – he deserved that much out of the failures he'd executed during this hunt so far; but not Lex. Not ever. Not while he was alive. **"SHE IS MY MATE!" **cried out the youth in vicious response to whatever disrespect Krii'var would dare utter regarding the woman. The room grew unimaginably quiet. All eyes stared at the two – some in shock, others in anger and disgust, and the rest completely unreadable.

A Yautja? Mated to an ooman? It was unheard of…insulting! In all the years since the Predators had come to Earth to hunt the humans, not once had one of their own expressed such a desire to be bonded with the fleshlings. Regarded them as honorable warriors? On multiple times. Why else would they continue to hunt on this rock if not for the pleasure and worthiness of the prey? But this? This was beyond any words or thoughts that the ranked Yautja could hope to convey. Perhaps she had earned the right in spirit to wear their mark – perhaps to even be recognized as one of them. But to be involved emotionally…_physically_…as if she truly was a Yautja in body was an almost sinful stretch. This could not stand-.

Sensing their opposition, Scar arched his back and flared his mandibles. What he was doing was surely the grandest offense to his Elders that the male could ever conceive. The way of the Yautja was Scar's life and blood. He would have died for the honor of his people and respect of his Elders…but knowing that Lex was there – and knowing no such emotion like he has ever felt before that could amount to the way his bhu'ja reacted at Lex's voice, presence, and touch – he could not, and would not deny her. And against the hunter's culturally ingrained better judgment, he would let no one deny her either. The "teen aged" Yautja outstretched his arms and mandibles before declaring threateningly to the superior beings before them, **"…And I will challenge anyone who would say otherwise…"**

Lex didn't know what Scar had said, but obviously it wasn't good seeing how the panel of Elders began to roar and throw back their heads in what she could only interpret as a display of disbelief and anger. "Scar…" she hissed nervously, unsure of what was happening and what consequences would come as a result.

Ta'uk raised his hand once more to silence the outcry as the Ancient's eyes iced over. **"You would stay on Earth? Disown your people? Your BLOOD?!"**

"**No," **answered Scar purposefully. **"I would bring her to the stars – and merge her with them. I would make her what I know she is destined to be: a Yautja in mind, bhu'ja, and body."**

"**U'DARAHJE!" **hollered a maddened Krii'var, leaping to his feet and grabbing the combi-stick that had been perfectly hidden behind the Clan Leader's chair.

"Scar!" warned Lex with wide eyes, grabbing her companion's arm and trying to pull him out of the way. But Scar didn't dare budge – only opened his arms wider with a ferocious roar at the confronting action. Krii'var raised the lance-like weapon and initiated the retractable spear tip, making aim for the young, defiant hunter. The heavy weight Yautja yelled obscene words of hate at the two as his arm pulled back and the muscles tensed for a powerful release. "SCAR!" Lex didn't know a thing about this technology. Was it an ordinary, harmless hologram? Or was the tech so advanced it was actually capable of somehow materializing into reality? Would this spear actually be able to hurt (or worse, kill) him? Alexa Woods could not take that chance. She wasn't strong enough to move him out of the way; but there was something else the environmental technician could do. Without a second thought, without another word, without a single concern for her own safety: Lex lunged, throwing herself in front of the Yautja's massive body with a scream – a scream filled with absolute terror for Scar's wellbeing – "NO!".

Just as Krii'var's aim released, Lex pressed her back against Scar's chest, facing what she didn't know could be her ultimate demise. The combi-stick was illuminated in shades of blue by the holographic lasers; lasers barely capable of capturing the sheer speed of the weapon as it flew through the air straight for its targets. Damn. The big one had one hell of an arm, and neither immediately wished to meet him in direct combat with that kind of force. **"LEX!"** Scar knew she wouldn't be hurt; and yet the situation still caused a sudden wash of horror to explode in the male's stomach. The smooth, reptilian-like skin of Scar's arms wrapped around the ooman woman's waist – but he failed to remove her in time as the holographic spear soared straight through Lex's chest with such speed her hair leaped as if a wind had combed through it, before dissipating once reaching a certain distance beyond into the ship's room. No one moved for the passing seconds that felt like an eternity; but the tension that had rested within the hearts of the Yautja Elders before, had diminished in awe at the presentation of devotion and allegiance unlike any they had seen before between ooman and Yautja; greater even than the display these two had shown a year ago.

Ta'uk tilted his head to the side and purred. Interesting.

The old one clicked his mandibles rapidly in laughter, earning stares of confusion from the others. He stood slowly to his feet and threw a hand out towards the two. **"I say let her come, join the clans. She has merited the honor."**

Krii'var, his chest pumping up and down from exhaustion and irritation, disputed lowly, **"There is still much more she would have to prove!"**

"**Then let her prove it," **simply argued the oldest Ancient, turning from the figures before him to the side of the chair. **"It is Scar's choice. You will either banish him, or accept him. But if they can succeed – if they can gain honor from this hunt – let him return home…with her. It will be amusing to see firsthand just what this ooman can do. She may not be the last…"**

A moment of thoughtful silence passes between them all when, finally, Ta'uk sighs as he leans back into the chair in defeat. **"Very well. Ki'sei. **_**IF**_** they finish the kv'var…" **He looked then toward Scar. **"You have one day, kv'var-de. Or else we will send others to help you."** Scar tensed at the threat he had been fearing and held Lex even tighter against his body as she gripped his forearm.

The old one chuckled again. **"****N'dhi-ja, young Scar. By Paya's will – I will see you again. Your mate, as well." **With no more words to say, the Ancient hobbled away from his chair and vanished from sight. Seconds later with some disapproving and defeated grumbles, so did the rest. Only Krii'var remained, staring down Scar and Lex with pure hatred. A rumble formed in Scar's chest and Woods inhaled; both giving the Clan Leader their own menacing frowns in return. **"If you dare to bring that ooman here," **warned Krii'var,** "I will snap her in two…"**

Scar had never questioned his leaders, nor had he ever strayed from their wisdom or teachings. A year ago he would not have even contemplated turning against one of them – but Krii'var had become an exception now knowing for certain his stand. Krii'var would kill Lex if possible – maybe Scar as well – and Scar was fully resolved in beating the Clan Leader to the punch…and ending _him _first. **"Try it, scum, and not even your bones will be saved from me," **returned Scar.

A ferocious growl is the only reply as Krii'var touches a panel on his wrist gauntlet and dissipates into nothingness as if it were all nothing more than a bad dream. The illuminance provided by the holographic lasers died away, making everything oddly darker than before within the room of the ship. Scar's shoulders heaved, but somehow his tension had not melted away like the forms of the council – at least not as much as Lex would have wanted. He finally released the woman and turned from her sharply with a sound of anger. As much as Lex didn't want to admit it, having him turn from her like that, let her go like that, left the woman feeling cold…scared, even, at the source of his frustration. "Scar?" she tried softly, extending a hand for the male as her fingertips grazed his back.

"_**What thinking?"**_ the male asked, causing Lex to freeze.

"Wha—what?"

Scar wheeled for her, his tendrils whipping with the godforsaken speed. Judging from the spread of his mandibles, he was obviously pissed – now she would know how much. _**"What THINKING?! What if spear real? What if killed?! FOOL, LEX!"**_

The melanin blessed beauty blinked, unbelieving and startled at his anger for trying to help him. Woods gripped the sheet around her body and furrowed her dark brows. "Excuse me? What if YOU were killed?!"

So that's why she had done it. Fear for his safety. Paya forbid what she'd do if he had truly been in danger. Scar threw up his hands in exasperation as his voice resonated the alien's irritation. _**"Was…NOT real, Lex!"**_

"I didn't know that!" hollered back Lex in defense. "I just saw that asshole grab a spear and aim for you and…and…WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME?!" demanded the African American guide. Scar shot her a look that basically told the woman that she knew _exactly_ why he was angry. "C'mon," started Woods, causing Scar to grumble in weariness already to whatever argument she was preparing, pacing the room. "If it wasn't so real then why did you react like I was in danger?"

"_**Will let nothing hurt you, Lex…"**_ stated the extraterrestrial as if that cleared everything up instead of making his response all the more confusing.

"And I won't let anything hurt _you_, Scar!" countered Lex, giving her companion a taste of his own medicine. This wasn't a one way street.

Scar rolled his eyes. _**"Not the same…" **_argued the Yautja, throwing his hand in her direction as if she were being ridiculous.

"You're not indestructible!" shouted Lex as she approached the Yautja; Scar immediately stopped his pacing to face the woman – and she looked him dead in his face boldly – roaring in annoyance at her claim. "Don't give me that shit!" sassed Lex, ignoring the male's vexation in the face of her own. "You've got one hell of a nerve getting mad at me for trying to save your life. You talk all the time like you can't live without me, but-."

"_**Enough, Lex," **_warned Scar, his anger still too near from the altercation with Krii'var.

"No! Have you ever considered that maybe _I _can't live without _you_?" Scar froze and Lex's face grew red. What was she saying?! What the hell was she saying?! Lex took a step back, appalled at herself for even saying such a thing out loud. Lex closed her eyes and headed for the bed, plopping down on it and burying her head into her palms. She expected for the Yautja to growl or make some form of fuss – but instead she was shocked to feel the weight of the bedding shift, and turn to find the creature awkwardly sitting beside her – peeling off his armor and gear until he was in nothing more but the undergarment that shielded the substantial lump between the Yautja's legs that she assumed was his reproductive tool. "What are you doing?"

"_**Need rest. Get back…strength. Both…of us." **_Scar leaned back and outstretched his body upon the length of the mattress. Lex raised a brow and the Predator sighed. _**"Thank you…"**_ He didn't say how much it pleased him to hear her confession – in truth, he didn't know how to. But Scar did know that he didn't want to continue this fight with her. He _couldn't. _

Lex sighed and worked her way around the alien's body until she was laying on the opposite side of him on her back and staring up at the orange hued ceiling. "So," she asked after a few minutes of quiet, "They didn't seem to like us working together very much." Scar said nothing. Well, that wasn't a good sign. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Scar stretched an arm back and tucked the hand beneath the tendrils of his hair. _**"Ta'uk, Yautja in center…Yautja Ancient…Called Summoning. Not pleased with hunt. Must hunt better. Krii'var,"**_ said the Predator with a snarl, _**"Big one…hate me…now hates you…Don't trust Krii'var…Dangerous, Lex. Must end hunt…soon…"**_

So they were now pressed for time _and _might have a genuine enemy from his side of the spectrum. Somehow, that worried Lex a hell of a lot more than the threat of the Xenomorphs – especially since this new danger could have a real impact on whatever future she might have with Scar…if they lived that long. "How much time do we have left?"

"…_**One Earth day."**_

"I can work with that."

The Predator scoffed lightly, and quiet once again passed between them.

There was so much more that she wanted to know, but the female didn't press the issue. He would tell her more when he was ready, and right now he was right. They both needed rest. A slight twang of pain echoed in the woman's shoulder and Woods silenced the wince of discomfort. Yeah, they _definitely _needed to rest. But, as time went on in silence Lex twiddled her fingers before rolling onto her side and facing the alien – much to Scar's surprise, causing the gargantuan to grow a little rigid. Lex never thought she would see Scar so uncomfortable and nervous, but it came to her why: the woman he wanted as a mate was lying at his side, in his bed, with nothing over her naked body but a thin sheet. Somehow, she wondered if she'd made the right decision climbing in bed with him. Her eyes appraised his massive, toned frame: counting every crevice of the alien's abdominals and tracing every tendon and muscle that stressed with his movements. Her gaze trailed lower to the pudge between his legs and when she looked back up, the woman found Scar staring dead at her – watching her watching him. Woods slapped herself. Interest be damned. But all the Yautja did in response was reach a free hand and curl his fingertips through the woman's hair, enjoying the softness of it. A shiver ran from her scalp to her-.

Focus, Lex. "Scar?" asked the woman curiously in an attempt to take her mind off of how good it felt to have him play with her hair like that. "Who was that old alien up there? The really old one."

At first his response was undeterminable as he spoke in his native language. But then, he interpreted: _**"Yeyin'thwei. Name means: Brave Blood. Oldest of them. Ancient."**_

Lex chewed on her bottom lip, thinking. "He seemed different from the others – almost accepting of us." Us. Right now she didn't know whether that "us" consisted more of their partnership in the hunt…or had to do with the feelings they obviously had for one another.

"_**Seer. Wise. Counselor. Hunter. Warrior. Guider of spirits. None question him. He…likes you. Says you are worthy."**_

Lex held her breath. "Of what?"

The male's expression was almost torn and longing. _**"…Everything."**_ Scar reached out and grabbed the edge of Lex's sheet, pulling her closer until he could practically hear her heart ripping through her chest. He tugs the fabric gently, pulling Lex towards him until he wrapped part of her sheet across the lower portion of his waist, and her bare body beneath the fabric pressed against his. He could feel her breath catch, and felt the area in his groin tighten as the length of the alien's reproductive member threatened to overrun its bank. He was tempted to explore her soft body fully – to feel the cushion of her breast beneath the palm of his hands and study every reaction to his touch. Instead, he took a deep breath and urged his body to return to its calm, and simply relished in feeling her – naked – this close; closer than they'd ever been. _**"Rest. Regain strength. Just a little while…with me…"**_ He didn't know what would happen next, but whatever it was (even if it meant facing the honorable reality of death), he wanted this memory to be the last thing he remembered. As if sharing that hope, Lex's inhibitions melted away, and the woman rested her head against the hunter's massive chest – her fingers caressing the skin there as Scar (unconsciously) began to trill like a cat purring in pleasure. The vibrations and warmth coming from his body relaxed her until she had unknowingly fell asleep.

* * *

Colonel Lucas and his men scouted through the terrain in perfect formation – quietly assessing, analyzing, watching. In time they'd come upon a trail of footfalls in the ground leading through the foliage. There were many smaller ones, but also one ginormous set that made the Colonel curse and wish he'd brought more equipment with them. They'd tracked some ways into the brush before Dr. Lance Henson brought the group to a stop. "What's up doc?"

"See that mountain up ahead?"

"Yeah? You think they're in there?"

"Not exactly. This mountain has a series of cave passages leading all the way through it and the surrounding area. Now, based on what I've gotten from the geological survey, and what we've learned about the bugs, they're going to want an entrance that's easy to get in and out of with probably more than one access point nearby, but also well-hidden that will give them an advantage in getting out to their prey."

"So…you're saying they're not here?" asked the Colonel, confused and irritated.

Henson smiled all knowingly, excitedly. "Quite the contrary, Colonel. I'm saying I can narrow down our options into _which_ of these systems they're nesting in."

"Colonel!" came another voice urgently. Lucas jogged up ahead and stared down to where the soldier was pointing…In the ground was a set of large tracks – obviously far different from that of the bugs they were currently hunting. But the Colonel had seen these kinds of tracks before: in the files of Home Light; and he knew that they belonged to the one extraterrestrial creature that the entire organization had been birthed because of. But that wasn't the most interesting part. Right beside the tracks, accented by a trail of red blood, were smaller footprints…human footprints. And there was only one duo that could leave something like this behind.

Donovan extended his fingertips down to the impacted soil and touched a puddle of blood before smirking. "Well…what do we have here?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Yautja terminology**_

_Ki'cte – Enough_

_Kwei – Sly_

_C'jit - Shit_

_Jag'd'dja atoll – Mother Ship_

_Chiva – Trial_

_Kv'var-de – Hunter_

_Sain'ja – Warrior_

_Ka'rik'na – The Summoning_

_Mei'hswei – Brother_

_U'darahje - Abomination_

_Ki'sei – I agree/I understand_

_N'dhi-ja – Farewell_

_Bhu'ja – Ghost/Soul/Spirit_


End file.
